


Стань мне ближе горящих звёзд

by tenshi_bashi



Category: Naruto
Genre: Blood and Injury, Demisexual Hatake Kakashi, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Healthy Relationships, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Shiranui Genma-Centric
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:13:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 35,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28225179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tenshi_bashi/pseuds/tenshi_bashi
Summary: Генма когда-то хотел помочь и слишком увлёкся, а Какаши потерял себя и нашёл новый смысл жизни.Пропущенные-не-AU-сцены, где Генма носит сенбон не для развлекательных целей, увлекается медицинскими дзюцу и Какаши Хатаке, а Какаши Хатаке привязывается очень медленно и очень крепко к тем, кто смотрит на него, а не мимо.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Shiranui Genma
Comments: 8
Kudos: 14





	1. Часть 1.1 Детство

**Author's Note:**

> Автор любит Генму Ширануи. И ещё неистово считает, что японские местоимения и обращения в единственных фразах, которыми Какаши с Генмой перекинулись в каноне на экзамене, и то обращение Генмы, сказанное слишком фамильярно и "близко" для просто-коллеги, делают её пейринг каноном.

***

– Я тебе сейчас в глаз плюну, – Какаши отвлекается от своей книги, которую подарил ему отец на той неделе, когда слышит где-то позади себя эту довольно агрессивную фразу, сказанную несоответствующе равнодушным тоном. 

Какаши поднимает голову, замечая нескольких одноклассников неподалеку. Похоже, там назревает ссора. Он вздыхает, понимая, что книжку ему не почитать. Мальчик осматривает компанию. Из знакомых там ему только Генма Ширануи, который, кажется и сказал эту фразу, с Аобой Ямаширо, и Маэру Кон, а остальных Какаши не знает. Он прикидывает, насколько серьезна эта потенциальная драка, и лично ему кажется, что, несмотря на засунутые руки в карманы и весьма безразличный взгляд одноклассника, острие сенбона, торчащее из угла рта Генмы, должно непрозрачно намекать противникам на серьезность фразы Ширануи. Оценивая своих одноклассников, Какаши бы сказал, что Ямаширо и Ширануи находятся со своими способностями где-то на уровне между «отлично» и «хорошо». Ниже в рейтинге Какаши и Сухио, лучших в своем выпуске, но выше остального бесталанного большинства, типа Майто Гая или Мацуне Микаре. Какаши их не презирает, нет, просто факт.

– Что здесь происходит? – громкий голос Наоки-сенсея, чуунина из Академии шиноби, сбивает весь воинственный настрой любителей разборок. Какаши вздыхает, наконец, понимая, что сейчас опять настанет благодатная тишина. Когда сенсей разводит незадачливых бойцов по углам, что называется, Какаши опять берется за книгу, читая про техники, которые он сможет изучить вместе с отцом. 

***

Возвращается он домой поздно, когда последние лучи солнца уползают за горизонт, и читать становится уже невозможно. 

– Я дома, – Какаши закрывает сёдзи, снимает сандалии, и чувствует сладкий запах готовящегося пирога. Отец выглядывает из-за двери в кухню, улыбаясь вернувшемуся сыну. 

– Умывайся, и давай поужинаем, – Сакумо мимоходом треплет шевелюру Какаши, и тот топает в ванную, предвкушая вкусный ужин, а потом они поговорят про новую технику, которую Какаши сегодня нашел в книге. 

***

С Какаши всегда всё было не так. Когда Генме было 7 лет, и он поступил в Академию ниндзя, он уже знал, что с ними будет учиться 5-летний Хатаке Какаши. Тогда все дети, как помнит Генма, благоговейно вздыхали и называли Какаши «гений, такой же, как и его отец». Отец Генмы не являлся шиноби, а мать была штатским ирьёнином в госпитале Конохи, поэтому сперва он мало что понимал во всей этой системе, и не сразу понял, кто такой Белый Клык Конохи и что такого гениального в Какаши, за исключением его возраста. 

А потом он понял. Когда у них прошло первое совместное занятие, где Какаши продемонстрировал всем идеальную вертикаль брошенных сюрикенов в ствол дерева, чего не смог сделать больше никто, кто-то даже не смог попасть ни в одну из мишеней. Тогда-то Генма и понял, насколько Хатаке отличается от них всех. А затем шли одни за другими занятия, где маленький пятилетний мальчик с натянутой на половину лица маской и слишком скучающим взглядом для его возраста вновь оказывался в топе всех рейтингов. Ширануи иногда казалось, что тот родился сразу с кунаем и сюрикенами. Ему, как и большинству учеников Академии, было 7 лет, Аобе, его единственному близкому другу, было почти 8 лет, но все они уступали самому младшему и самому талантливому Хатаке Какаши. Постепенно Генма и узнавал о том, насколько великим именем считается имя Сакумо Хатаке, отца Какаши, и понимал даже те восхищения его одноклассников этим ребенком. Потому что Какаши был идеальным во всём, что делает: у него самым первым получилось создать клона, он лучше всех концентрировал чакру, любой спарринг с его участием оканчивался победой Какаши, и в распознавании гендзюцу он был лучшим, даже обходя некоторых одноклассников из клана Учиха. Правда, до тех пор, пока те не овладевали Шаринганом, но немногие достигали такого успеха до конца Академии. И спустя полгода учебы вместе с Хатаке, Генма понял, почему у такого ребенка настолько скучающий взгляд: всё, что преподавали им в Академии, для Какаши было слишком простым и легким. Наверное, будь Генма тоже таким способным гением, он бы также смотрел на всех остальных. 

Однако, гением Ширануи не являлся. Ему всё ещё оставалось несколько ступеней длиной примерно в вечность, чтобы приблизиться к уровню Какаши. Не то, чтобы он стремился, просто Генма хотел понять: есть ли предел способностей Какаши. И с каждым днём он сомневался в этом всё больше, а когда им сообщили, что Хатаке Какаши выпускается из Академии спустя год обучения, сумев создать на экзамене клинок чакры из Молнии, продемонстрировав свои потрясающие навыки концентрации чакры и уровень навыков почти готового чуунина, у Генмы не остаётся и сомнений. Хатаке Какаши чёртов гений и никто не сможет его переубедить в этом. И у него, в отличие от многих одноклассников, даже нет возможности начать завидовать Какаши: он считает, что божественным созданиям не завидуют, что поделать, рождаются они такими уникальными. Он пожимает плечами и смотрит вслед уходящей сгорбленной маленькой фигуре с серебристыми волосами, что ярко светятся на солнце, и широким шарфом, обмотанным вокруг щуплого тельца, но по итогу у Генмы в голове остаются воспоминанием только абсолютно безрадостные глаза их новоиспеченного генина. Если бы Ширануи впервые встретил Какаши, он бы обязательно счёл того высокомерным придурком, считающего себя пупом земли, но дело было в том, что он его знал. Поэтому он ещё долго думает об этом взгляде, не понимая Хатаке. Чего ему ещё хотеть? Вот тебе и гениальность клана, вот тебе и твой отец, который легенда мира шиноби и души в тебе не чает, вот тебе и звание генина в 6 лет. И только спустя много лет Генма допускает мысль о том, что, наверное, Какаши никогда не нужны были вот эта гениальность и быстрый карьерный рост шиноби. Но это произойдет спустя много лет, когда он впервые увидит застывшие слёзы в глазах Какаши, когда на их глазах разорвёт их товарища, забрызгивая их его же кровью и когда он впервые увидит, сколько раз был перекроен и переломан во всех местах, казалось бы, настолько сильный шиноби, как Какаши. А пока Генма перекатывает задумчиво во рту сенбон, подаренный матерью, и думает, что же с этим мальчишкой не так.

***

Юхико садится за стол, собирая волосы в хвост, а потом берет протянутый сыном лист оценок.

– Молодец, сынок, – женщина улыбается, поднимая взгляд от листа. – Отличные результаты. Делаешь успехи, – она смотрит за спину Генмы, и тот оборачивается, замечая отца, стоящего в дверном проёме. – А теперь давайте поужинаем, – женщина поднимается тут же рывком, помогая мужу доставать приборы из шкафов. Генма перетягивает пальцем лист с оценками к себе и смотрит на оценку «отлично» в графе ниндзюцу. В этом году он в тройке лучших: с Асумой Сарутоби и Юкио Хакане. 

– Значит, теперь ты научишь меня той технике? – Генма нервно мнет в руках край своей футболки и смотрит в неровную деревянную поверхность стола, пока отец греет мисо-суп, а мама зовёт младших на ужин. Юхико вздыхает и нежно улыбается старшему сыну, кивая.

– Покажу, но если не получится, ничего страшного. Она довольно сложная, с первого раза часто не получается, – соглашается Юхико, и просит не шуметь Хоши, который дерется с Тецуо, и Генме чуть не прилетает в нос кулак братишки. Тот хмурит брови и пихает в ответ, а потом отец усмиряет всех троих одним взглядом, и наступает умиротворенная тишина. 

Потом Тецуо начинает спрашивать у Сэмору, отца семейства, когда он будет поступать в Академию шиноби, и родители переглядываются. Они не сильно хотели, чтобы их дети становились шиноби, потому что Юхико, всё засиживаясь допоздна, уже знала, что где-то за пределами Страны Огня назревают политические конфликты между Пятью Великими Нациями и почти каждый день происходили мелкие стычки на границах. Вторая Мировая война шиноби отгремела не так уж и давно, и раны были свежи для каждой из стран-участниц. Простым шиноби и жителям оставалось лишь надеяться, что лидерам их стран хватит благоразумия не обострять конфликты. Повторения ужасов войны не хотелось никому. И Юхико, поднимаясь из-за стола, вдруг с похолодевшими вмиг руками, осознала, что если начнется война, её старший сын отправится на неё. Женщина опирается о гарнитур, успокаивая взбесившееся сердце, противящееся такому развитию событий. Она вполоборота стоит, глядя на разговаривавшего с Сэмору Генму, смотрит на белый оценочный лист на краю стола, который Генма переложил, чтобы не испачкать его, и кусает губу. Пожалуйста, не допустите войны.

Генма несколько раз моргает, прежде чем зайти за матерью в её кабинет. Раньше она сюда не впускала его, Генма как-то случайно услышал тихое жужжание ночью из её комнаты, и заглянул из детского любопытства. И тот скальпель, сделанный из чистой чакры его матери, его настолько впечатлил, что он так простоял, пока Юхико его не заметила. С тех пор Генма всё пытался упросить её научить его делать также, но та всегда отклоняла просьбу и говорила, что для этого нужна отличная концентрация чакры, и пока Генма не научится концентрировать чакру превосходно и не получит отметку «отлично» за неё, об этом и речи идти не могло. Разумеется, Юхико и вовсе не планировала обучать её маленького сына этой технике, она сказала это лишь для того, чтобы он оставил эти попытки. Но, как оказалось, в её всегда кажущемся незаинтересованным во всём сыне нашлась нужная доля упорства. И Юхико согласилась мысленно сама с собой, что, возможно, да, Генме даже не помешает эта техника в случае непредвиденных неприятных событий. В случае, если он овладеет этой техникой. Впрочем, она косится на сына, и думает, что они с мужем сильно его недооценивали, когда отдавали в Академию. 

– Иди сюда, – Юхико закручивает темные волосы в тугой пучок и подзывает замешкавшегося Генму к себе. Тот оглядывает любопытно заваленный кучей бумаг стол матери, две книги, опасно стоящие на самом краю стола, засохшие капли пролитого кофе на столе и много-много маленьких записок и изображений человеческого тела. Та достает две тонкие иглы, и Генма сперва не понимает, из чего они сделаны, но потом он видит блеск металла, и поднимает вопросительный взгляд на сосредоточенное лицо матери. 

– Эта вещь называется сенбон, – женщина очень ловко крутит эти иглы, а потом раскатывает кусок белой ткани на столе, и бросает на него неизвестные Генме «сенбоны». Те, звонко стукнувшись друг о друга, падают крестом на ткань. – В медицине мы используем её для того, чтобы добраться до органов человека, если обычным чакровым скальпелем это не получается. 

– Разве такое бывает? – Генма хмурится. 

– Когда некоторые ткани в человеке срастаются между собой и, чтобы аккуратно разъединить их, нужна очень тонкая работа. Чакровый скальпель обычно соответствует ширине твоей ладони, так что он не подходит. Смотри, – Юхико берет один сенбон, и Генма приоткрывает слегка рот, когда видит, как начинает светиться сенбон в руке матери синей, знакомой по звуку, жужжащей чакрой. Вот что он тогда принял за клинок чакры: окутанный ею сенбон. – Обволакивание чакрой сенбона позволяет тебе не занести постороннюю инфекцию в организм пациента, – Генма прикрывает, наконец, рот, когда мама перестает концентрировать чакру. – А затем, когда ты добрался до нужного тебе органа, ты концентрируешь другую форму чакры: лечебную. Она должна идти поверх этой, и это самое сложное, – Юхико два раза стучит по металлической игле, а потом опять концентрирует чакру, и Генма видит, как поверх тонкого слоя синей чакры ползет зеленая. О, он знает этот вид чакры! Иногда, когда они с Хоши ходили к маме на работу, они видели, как этой чакрой медсестры лечили многих взрослых шиноби. – Разумеется, в боевых условиях иногда и достаточно чакрового скальпеля, а иногда и просто концентрации чакры с её переливанием. Но подобный вид концентрации лучший для её оттачивания. Воспитывает усидчивость и терпение, а ещё колоссальную способность концентрировать чакру в любой нужный тебе момент, – Юхико расслабляет руку, и игла вновь становится обычной. – Это сложно, Генма, так что, ничего страшного, если не получится с первого раза, ладно? – говорит она уже менее менторским тоном, подпуская сына к столу и позволяя взять вторую иглу в руку. 

Генма кивает и смотрит на тонкую полоску металла в его руке, приятно холодящую кожу. Вот этим можно спасать жизни людей. 

– Думаю, объяснять основы контроля чакры мне не нужно, – мягко говорит Юхико, наблюдая за сыном, который сосредоточенно смотрит на этот сенбон. Женщина чуть склоняет голову и смотрит, как слабый поток чакры начинает обволакивать эту иглу, однако, не превращаясь в стойкий чакровый скальпель. Она щурится, а потом ободряюще улыбается.

– И всё же с первого раза сумел высвободить чакру, прекрасно, – говорит она. 

Генма поджимает тонкие губы и опять хмурит брови. Несколько язычков чакры скользнули по металлу, но потом быстро исчезли. Он плохо концентрирует чакру, и он разочаровывается в самом себе. 

– Он очень острый, – говорит Генма, отдавая матери сенбон и замечая маленький порез на сгибе безымянного пальца. – Ещё и с двух сторон.

– В этом и его преимущество: тонкий и острый, лучший предмет для работы с человеческим телом, – соглашается Юхико. – Ведь и человек тоже существо тонкое и требует осторожного отношения, – она присаживается перед сыном и берет его руку в свою, покрывая лечебной чакрой маленький порез. Женщина треплет каштановые волосы Генмы, а потом улыбается. – Если хочешь, завтра ещё раз попробуем. 

– Значит, если он так остр, его можно и использовать как оружие? – задумчиво спрашивает Генма, сжимая и разжимая свой кулак, чувствуя всё ещё легкое покалывание после чужой чакры в руке.

Юхико чуть приоткрывает рот. Медики не используют сенбоны как оружие. 

– Да, возможно, – уклончиво соглашается она. – Однако, его урон ниже, чем у сюрикенов или кунаев, уж лучше использовать его как лечебный предмет, – слегка смеется Юхико, внимательно наблюдая за лицом сына. 

– Спасибо, мама, – Генма улыбается, а потом поправляет челку. – Завтра я ещё попробую.

– Хорошо, а сейчас мне пора на дежурство, – кивает Юхико, вставая с колен с легким ойканьем. – Я оставлю твое бенто в холодильнике, не забудь его.

– Угу, – кивает Генма, уходя из импровизированного кабинета матери. 

***

На следующий день он думает подойти к Рин Нохара, которая, вроде как, из семьи медиков, и попросить помощи. А потом он видит стайку девчонок вокруг неё и вечно крутящегося там Обито Учиха, поэтому передумывает. Ладно, думает он, сам всё сделаю. 

– Доброе утро, Генма-кун, – Генма вздрагивает, когда его окликивают где-то позади. Он оборачивается, замечая перед собой его одноклассницу, Юкио Хакане. 

– Э-э, привет, – неловко говорит Генма, впрочем, внешне никак не выдавая своего смущения. Они никогда не общались, тем более, Ширануи знал, что Хакане относится к нему не очень хорошо. Якобы из-за того, что он занимает место в рейтинге выше неё уже больше трёх промежуточных аттестаций, являясь не-клановым шиноби. – Что-то хотела? 

– Да. Сегодня Какаши-кун стал чуунином, и мы, как его бывшие одноклассники, хотели поздравить его классом с этим повышением. Всё-таки в таком раннем возрасте стать чуунином – большое достижение, – Юкио смотрит на Генму с каким-то чрезвычайно странным взглядом. – Ты с нами?

Генма пожимает плечами. 

– Извиняйте, у меня дела сегодня, – отвечает он, разворачиваясь и засовывая руки в карманы. 

За спиной он слышит легкий раздраженный вздох. 

– Если завидуешь, то так и скажи! – бросают ему вслед, а Генма слегка прикрывает глаза и вздыхает. Он уверен, что таким гениям, как Хатаке, не нужны поздравления от всяких неудачников вроде них. 

И почему они так уверены, что Генма завидует Какаши? Генма не знает, имеет ли он вообще такое привилегированное право на то, чтобы завидовать кому-то, вроде Хатаке Какаши. Он вот уверен, что если бы Какаши попробовал так контролировать чакру в сенбоне, то у него получилось бы это с первого раза. Да, ещё, наверное, сразу лечить научился бы. Такова уж его судьба – быть лучшим во всём. Так что Генма даже не завидует Какаши: они на слишком разных уровнях.

***

Вечером, не дождавшись мамы, он забирает с собой один сенбон из её кабинета и отправляется к реке Ёшино, чтобы там потренироваться самому. 

На улице довольно оживленно, и многие люди уже идут с работы отдохнуть или прямиком домой, а закатные лучи солнца фрезовыми волнами расползались по всей деревне, лаская последними порывами лица бегающих детей и смущенных влюбленных парочек. Генма машет Аобе, который вместе с родителями идёт в их любимое семейное кафе, видит тренирующегося Майто Гая, но не останавливается, лишь кивает тому и пробегает дальше. Встречает Учиха Юзуки и Шисуи, которые, на его удивление, выглядят сегодня весьма дружелюбными. А может, просто в приглушенном свете заката, ему так показалось. 

Когда он добегает до Ёшино, то с удовольствием замечает, что людей там почти нет. Парочка детей, собирающих камни под надзором своей бабушки, и мальчик какой-то, медленно бредущий к берегу реки. Генма присаживается у более уединенного куска берега Ёшино, и достает сенбон из-за пазухи. Что же, он проткнул ему внутренний карман куртки, что-то с этим надо сделать. Он сосредотачивается на блестящем куске металла и зажмуривается, представляя, как чакра из 75 и 79 тенкецу ладони скользят по его каналам и высвобождаются, обволакивая этот сенбон. Он слышит плеск воды от прыгающих рыб в реке, слышит звук натягивания лески, и представляет, представляет. Руку слегка начинает покалывать, отлично. Генма открывает глаза, глядя на сенбон. Струйка зеленой чакры выползает наружу, спиралью охватывая сенбон. Генма моргает. Это же не та чакра. Ладно.  
Он расслабляет руку и чуть-чуть смотрит на скользящие мимо него потоки тихой реки, чьё русло потом утечет в Нака и в итоге доплывет до Ишикари. Колыхающиеся от мягких порывов ветра верхушки зеленых тополей и плакучих ив шелестят негромко, а несколько рыбешек своей стайкой подпрыгивают в реке, и Ширануи засматривается. Несколько капель воды попадают на него, и Генма быстро моргает, приходя в себя. Ну, же, концентрируйся. 

Ещё несколько раз он пытается сформировать синюю чакру, позволяющую стерильно войти в организм, но получает только маленькие язычки синего пламени, которые издевательски лижут остриё сенбона, а потом уползают обратно в свою мерзкую норку. Когда у него получается первый полноценный скальпель, на улицу уже наползают сумерки. Тот быстро испаряется, стоит только Генме посмотреть на него. Такое ощущение, что эта чакра просто стесняется. Генма вздыхает и тянет самого себя за прядь волос, а потом приказывает опять сосредоточиться. Вот сейчас получится. Это точно. 

Плюх. 

Генма вздрагивает и теряет контроль. Рыба. Он машет головой и опять сосредотачивается. Вот оно знакомое покалывание и…да! Жужжание. Но Генма не открывает глаза, продолжая концентрироваться. Надо прочувствовать этот момент. 

– У тебя получилось, – говорит кто-то позади него, и Генма чуть не роняет сенбон на землю от испуга. Он резко оборачивается, не узнавая облик маленькой фигуры. А потом встает на ноги, неодобрительно косясь на незнакомца. И так видит, что это Какаши. Ого. 

– Да, – отвечает он, стараясь выглядеть как обычно флегматично, но Какаши замечает лихорадочный блеск в карих глазах. Он сует руки в карманы, а потом ойкает, получая острием сенбона по своему бедру через ткань. Плюх. Генма смотрит ниже и замечает в одной руке Какаши ведро с рыбой, а во второй рыболовную удочку. – Ты это что, рыбу ловил? Или просто подержать взял? 

Какаши поводит плечом, и Генма понимает, что тот до сих пор в маске. Какой он странный, ей-богу.

– Ловил, – отвечает тот лаконично. – Генма Ширануи, да? 

Генма чуть удивленно приподнимает брови. Надо же, маленький гений Хатаке Какаши даже запомнил его имя, простого смертного. 

– Типа того, – отвечает он, вытаскивая руку с сенбоном и замечая кровь на его острие. Замечательно. Плюх. И тут Генма в голову приходит замечательная идея.

– Слушай, можешь дать свою рыбёшку? 

Какаши ставит ведро на землю.

– Зачем? – спрашивает он учительским тоном. 

– Рыбу сырую обожаю, – беззлобно огрызается Генма. – Потренироваться надо. 

– Поймай сам, – отвечает спокойно Какаши. 

– Ладно, это глупо, согласен. Но не буду же я ловить живую рыбу голыми руками…

– Ты не сможешь сделать это, – таким же бесстрастным тоном вставляет свою поправку Какаши. Генма чуть закатывает глаза, но в темноте это незаметно.

– Спасибо, ага. А убивать ради того, чтобы потом оживить, даже звучит глупо, – пожимает плечами Генма. – Правда, Какаши-кун, одолжи рыбёшку. Хоть доброе дело сделаю.

– Я её есть собирался, – равнодушно отзывается Какаши. 

Генма вздыхает.

– Живодёр, – отзывается он флегматично, в противовес своему внутреннему сарказму. 

– Все так делают, – пожимает плечами Какаши. А потом, словно чуть подумав, достает одну рыбу из ведра и бросает её опешившему Генме. Тот чуть не роняет скользкую живность, а потом хватает за хвост, вдруг думая, что идея не такая уж и замечательная. 

– Эм, спасибо, – неуверенно отзывается Генма, вдыхая и ища взглядом какой-нибудь пень. Стоп. Он что, рыбу потрошить собрался? Генма вздыхает опять. Это ради тренировки. Он же её потом оживит. Да и не потрошить он её будет. Просто сенбоном пару порезов сделает.

– А потом будешь смотреть, как она будет погибать от боли? – спрашивает со стороны Какаши, и Генма понимает, что от волнения говорил это вслух. – Кто ещё здесь живодёр. 

– Повежливее со старшими, пожалуйста, ага, – цедит сквозь зубы Генма, присаживаясь перед пеньком и опуская на него слегка подрагивающую рыбу. 

Со стороны повисает тишина. 

– Я думал, ты моего возраста, – тон Какаши совсем на капельку меняется. Генма делает один надрез на чешуе и с ужасом смотрит на кровь, которая начинает просачиваться сквозь слои чешуи. А рыбка-то красивая в целом. Красноперая, с черными полосками на одной стороне тела. – Ты же маленький. 

Генма отвлекается на эту обидную фразу. Ладно, если он ниже половины класса, это не значит, что он маленький. А то, что он ростом с Какаши 6-летнего, то ладно, это просто Какаши высокий. 

– Так твоя маска нужна для того, чтобы ты поменьше открывал рот? – отзывается он слегка пренебрежительно, делая второй надрез и наблюдая за беспомощным хлопаньем хвоста рыбы по дереву. Тишина в ответ. И эта давящая тишина почему-то Генму угнетает. Кажется, он не сможет концентрироваться в такой ситуации. Ну, и чего он добился за этот год обучения? 

– Она умерла? – голос у ребенка максимально будничный для такого вопроса, и Генма выдыхает, чуть не сказав «спасибо» за то, что его неизменно равнодушный тон вселил и в него эту нотку привычного спокойствия.

– Не знаю, – Генма берет сенбон в руку, а потом концентрируется. Открывает глаза, наблюдая слегка восторженно за плотным, хоть и слегка подрагивающим, клинком синей чакры, а затем и зеленой, и прикладывает к разрезам, которые сам и сделал. Жужжание успокаивает, как и незримое присутствие Какаши. А потом Генма, как и планировал, убирает сенбон, пытаясь сохранить чакру в ладони, и прикладывает её к существу. Какаши подходит сзади очень тихо и опирается руками о колени, наблюдая за процессом. Они оба так и следят за свечением зеленой чакры, пытаясь поймать момент, когда рыба должна оживиться. 

– Когда она должна ожить? – спрашивает тихим голосом Какаши.

– Я не знаю, – отвечает ему шепотом Генма. 

И оба опять замолкают, заворожено смотря на потоки мягкой теплой зеленой чакры. В какой-то момент рука вздрагивает вместе с легким хлопком хвоста рыбы по пню, и чакра исчезает. 

– Правда, что ли? – Генма сам не верит, глядя на действительно зажившие надрезы на рыбы, и оборачивается к единственному живому существу, кроме воскрешенной рыбы, конечно, восторженно глядя на Какаши. Тот смотрит на него как-то нечитаемо, а потом переводит взгляд на рыбу.

– Похоже, что да, – ровным тоном роняет он. Они опять смотрят на рыбу так, словно ожидают от неё не простого похлопывания хвостом по дереву, а какой-нибудь техники S-ранга и тройного сальто. Но ничего больше не происходит, и Генма, сощурившись, справедливо предположил, что то подергивание было предсмертным. Очень жаль. 

Он встаёт, отряхивая колени от земли и песка, и держит рыбу за хвост, а потом обреченно бросает её в ведро Хатаке.

– Ладно уж, иди ешь её, – говорит он обиженно, словно эта рыба сама виновата, что умерла. 

– На твоей душе уже одна смерть, – буднично заявляет Какаши, беря своё ведро и цепляя удочку. 

– Ладно, погорячился я со своими тренировками, – внезапно соглашается Генма. – Кстати, поздравляю с получением звания чуунина. Впечатляюще, Какаши-кун, – он засовывает руки в карманы, оглядывая черный костюм с коричневым удлиненным фартуком по бокам, а потом кивает. 

– Спасибо, – отзывается безрадостно Какаши, а потом Генма молча смотрит, как тот уходит в сторону особняка клана Хатаке, и Ширануи видит чью-то высокую фигуру вдалеке, который машет Какаши. Похоже, это его отец. Ладно, пора бы ему тоже домой, а то и его отец хватится. 

***

Генма так и не узнает потом, что Какаши, принеся домой ведро с уловом, заметит, что та красноперая рыба с черными полосами на одной стороне действительно ожила. И, Какаши, сам не зная зачем, решил не трогать её. Они с отцом разместили её в пустой банке, залив прохладной водой наполовину, и поставили на тумбочке в гостиной. 

– Понравилась? – Сакумо устанавливает банку на тумбе, и смотрит на сына, который, подперев подбородок кулаком, наблюдает за плавающей рыбой. 

– Её воскресили, – поясняет Какаши довольным тоном. – Генма решил потренироваться на ней. 

– Генма? – Сакумо кладет на стол разогретый кацудон с мисо и рисом, конфеты с орехами, которые любит Какаши, и ставит чайник греться. 

– Мой бывший одноклассник, – отвечает Какаши, всё ещё смотря на рыбу. – Встретил его у реки. 

– Он, наверное, довольно талантлив, раз уже умеет лечить, – мягко улыбается Сакумо и треплет сына по голове. – Давай поедим. 

– Он неплох, – соглашается Какаши и сползает с дивана, идя на кухню. – Давай потренируемся в субботу? 

– У меня скоро будет долгая и важная миссия, – говорит Сакумо, и улыбается. – Нужно подготовиться к ней. Поэтому мы с тобой съездим в Хокай, послезавтра.

– И что мы там будем делать? – Какаши засовывает в себя целую ложку риса, глухо бубня из-за наполненного рта.

– Отдохнём и потренируемся, конечно, – поправляет себя Сакумо, зная, как Какаши не любит пустую трату времени, как он называет простой отдых. 

– Фестиваль Катане же там будет, да? – Какаши бросает взгляд на календарь, висящий рядом с холодильником, и прикидывает сроки. 

Сакумо кивает, улыбаясь. О, вот и чайник закипел. 

***

Когда Генме исполняется 10 лет, он выпускается из Академии шиноби и получает налобный протектор Конохагакуре. А через день он узнает, что Сакумо Хатаке, легендарнейший шиноби Конохагакуре, был найден мертвым в особняке клана Хатаке собственным сыном, и это становится потрясением для каждого шиноби деревни, что уж говорить о вчерашних учениках Академии. В 10 лет Генма правда не понимает, что привело к этому исходу. Он, как и многие ученики, восхищался таким шиноби и даже, возможно, в какой-то степени равнялся на него, поэтому расползающаяся черным нефтяным пятном по Конохе новость о том, что Сакумо Хатаке, легендарный Белый Клык Конохи, совершил сэппуку, вызывали в Генме самые противоречивые чувства: от неверия до агрессии. Да невозможно такое. Разве это имеет смысл? С чего бы ему делать сэппуку? Что он такого совершил? Десятилетнему ребенку, пусть и шиноби, было невдомёк о тех слухах, что ходили среди взрослого населения, и родители Генмы тщательно обходили стороной комментариями о той безмолвной и не только травле человека, выбравшего вместо миссии товарищей. Когда Генма встречал Какаши, он пытался с ним пару раз заговорить, но сам себя останавливал. Что он ему скажет? «Мне жаль»? Да Какаши, он уверен, плевать, кто там жалеет, а кто – нет. 

Это не возвращает мертвых. 

«А почему он это сделал?»? Чтобы получить в глаз кулаком или что похуже? Они не были друзьями, Генма помнит. Да, и у Какаши вроде вообще друзей нет.


	2. Часть 1.2: Детство

– Привет, – Генма мнется, но почему-то всё равно открывает рот. Он думает, что иногда очень полезно думать головой, а не просто болтать. Зачем он заговорил? Он надеется, что Какаши сейчас проигнорирует его и просто уйдет, и это будет лучшим исходом. 

Так и происходит. Какаши слегка вздрагивает, но всё равно молчит и уходит, сгорбившись ещё сильнее, чем обычно. Генма вдруг думает, что удивительно, как похожи его причёска с прической его отца. Теперь-то, Генма уверен, Какаши будет всегда видеть лицо своего отца в зеркале. А, может, и нет. 

Ему восемь лет, вдруг осознает Ширануи. Какаши всего восемь лет, и он теперь сирота. Теперь он действительно один. И теплый весенний вечер вдруг превращается в морозную ночь только от осознания этой мысли. Генма думает о Хоши и Тэцуо, о том, как он будет возвращаться в теплый дом, где его ждут родители и глупые братья, о том, как его там накормят и поболтают, мама похвалит за достижения в контроле чакры, а отец за блестящие оценки по окончанию Академии. Он ляжет спать в теплой постели и будет знать, что с утра ему приготовят бенто и будут радоваться за него, как за себя. Если он будет расстроен, у него всё ещё есть его семья. 

У Какаши же теперь нет никого. Теперь он один. И один будет возвращаться домой с миссий, и никто не приготовит ему ужин, обед или завтрак. Теперь он будет возвращаться в самую настоящую могилу. И не только могилу для его отца, но и теперь в могилу для него самого.

Генма сбивает дыхание, пока пытается дотронуться до плеча Какаши, выглядящего так бесконечно далеко. Чёрт возьми, почему именно сегодня он решил тут погулять. У этой чертовой Ёшино. Тогда бы всё было бы не так тяжело. 

Тот одёргивает плечо, и Генма непроизвольно делает шаг назад. Какаши младше него, но он чунин, более того, теперь он ему кажется намного-намного взрослее. Словно душа бесконечно уставшего взрослого, по ошибке попавшего в тело ребёнка.

– Слушай, Какаши, – голос сбивается и в груди спирает от боли при вдохе, но Ширануи знает, если он замешкается, Какаши уйдет. – Я знаю, что тебе плевать, скорее всего, но мне правда жаль. Тебя. Твоей потери. Что бы твой отец ни сделал, насколько бы огромно его горе ни было, сейчас это не сравнится с твоей пустотой, – Генма делает шумный выдох, а потом бросает взгляд на открытое запястье Какаши и замечает бегущие печати. Чёрт! 

Только бы Какаши не заметил. 

Хатаке, наконец, грузно оборачивается, словно перед Генмой не ребенок восьми лет, и смотрит на Генму пронзительным взглядом черных, словно бездонная пропасть, глаз. И тот замолкает, чуть не прикусив язык и не поцарапав себя сенбоном. Ширануи замечает, насколько пустые у него глаза, будто выжженное пепелище после кровавого боя. Он даже не знает, как описать это, но теперь он понимает разницу между глазами человека и глазами тех игрушек, которые покупают родители своим детям. Вот сейчас Какаши выглядит как одна из тех безжизненных кукол. 

Когда они раньше сталкивались взглядами, Генма всегда думал, что у Какаши странный взгляд. Какой-то тяжелый, уставший. И думал, что так и выглядят глаза, которые называют пустыми. Чёрные глаза Какаши всегда смотрели чуть лениво, и та кромка, окаймляющая чёрный зрачок, всегда выглядела как омут с кучей-кучей монстров и демонов на её глубине. Взгляд не ребёнка.

Однако, сейчас, так и стоя с замершей в воздухе рукой, Генма чётко осознавал: тот взгляд Какаши был живым. Сейчас он был по-настоящему безжизненным. Словно он жизнь залпом испил, и живым ему уже не стать никогда. 

Взгляд Какаши на секунду скользнул по лицу Генмы, словно что-то искал в нём, но Ширануи знал, он просто делает это на рефлексе. Потом в глазах мелькнуло что-то чёрное, быстрое, блеснувшее окровавленной ухмылкой, и исчезло. Какаши развернулся и ушел также медленно, засунув руки в карманы. Генма больше не пытался его догнать. И не смог бы. Смотреть на такого Какаши сил больше не было. А потом Генма, наконец, отмерев, замечает маячащий зеленый костюм впереди, плетущегося за Хатаке. Кажется, это Гай. Вроде, они лучшие друзья. Может, ему помощь друга и нужна? 

***

Гай идёт за Какаши молчаливой тенью, что непривычно для него самого, но и оставить друга он не может. Тот медленно плетется к своему дому, и Гаю хочется его остановить, сказать, чтобы не шёл туда, не оставался наедине со своими кошмарами, но он знает – бесполезно. Какаши будет возвращаться сюда раз за разом, не имея ни альтернатив, ни сил изменить что-то. Уже у порога дома Какаши останавливается, удивляя Гая.

– Иди домой, – говорит он бесцветным голосом и ныряет в прохладную темноту опустевшего дома. Гай остаётся перед дверью, чувствуя себя беспомощным. Бесполезным. И это чувство он ненавидит. Но он знает, что сделает только хуже, если попытается навязаться Какаши. Поэтому, робко потоптавшись у закрытых сёдзи, Гай разворачивается, глядя на пустеющие улицы Конохи. Отец ему рассказал о том, что произошло с лучшим шиноби из них, и Гай испытывал внутри клокочущую злобу и чувствовал, как хищный зверь просыпался. Что движет такими людьми? О чём они сейчас думают? О том, что виноваты? Или о том, что Хатаке-сан действительно был виноват и заслуженно умер? Нет! Гай сжимает кулаки и идёт домой. Это уже неважно. Важнее то состояние, в котором был сейчас вечный соперник Какаши. И Гай будет ходить за ним тенью ещё сорок лет, если понадобится, лишь бы его другу стало лучше. 

Какаши снимает сандалии, чувствуя гулкость пустоты дома.

– Я дома, – говорит он, а потом кривит губы болезненно. 

«Это нормально», говорит он себе. «Я привыкну», твердит он. «Наверное, отец, ты поступил правильно», шепчет он под нос себе, ставя чайник на плиту. Оборачивается, краем глазом цепляя белую шевелюру, и вздрагивает. Нет, всего лишь он в отражении зеркала в кухне. «Возможно, я тебя когда-нибудь пойму», успокаивает себя он, доставая бенто из холодильника. 

Раскладывает жареную рыбу, рис и мисо-суп, ставит кружку с чаем, и садится за стол. 

Пустота. Пустота. Пустота. 

«Садись, поужинаем.»

«Как прошёл день?»

«Что насчет источников?»

«Ты должен ценить своих товарищей. Это главное негласное правило шиноби».

«Не недооценивай его. Однажды он станет отличным шиноби»

«Ты хочешь тренироваться? Ладно»

«Что тебе привезти из Страны Волн?»

Какаши роняет вилку на стол, и та издает самый громкий звук в этом доме, ударяясь о столешницу, и опускает голову на сложенные руки.

В тишине пустого дома раздаются тихие всхлипы. 

***

Какаши стучит ногтем по банке, и Месуке подплывает ближе. Рыба пялится на Какаши своими глупыми черными выпуклыми глазами, и Какаши просто наблюдает за ней. Та отплывает, а потом подплывает обратно, спускается всё ниже, пуская маленькие пузырьки на поверхность воды, и опять пялится. 

«Мне правда жаль. Твоей потери»

Ему впервые сказали за эти дни, что жаль его. Его, Какаши, который потерял единственного члена своей семьи. Его, Какаши, который не понимает, как отец мог бросить его одного. Его, Какаши, который не понимает, ради кого отец пожертвовал всем, что у него было, ведь все отвернулись в итоге от него. Разве эти товарищи стоят таких жертв? 

Какаши ударяется головой о стенку. 

«Сейчас это не сравнится с твоей пустотой»

Какаши помнит, как эти слова словно окунули его в пруд с ледяной водой. Он впервые услышал такие слова в принципе. Обычно все соболезнования были шаблонными, с сочувствием к благородству Сакумо и его жертве, к тому, что у Какаши был прекрасный отец. Словно всё это имело значение! Они должны были ценить отца раньше, пока он был жив. Но теперь, когда он из-за них же отдал жизнь, из-за этих людей, они делают вид, будто всё в порядке. Все эти слова с сочувствиями вызывали у Какаши презрение и ненависть к людям, клокочущих в груди раненым львом. 

Пустота.

Пустота. 

Пустота. 

Может быть, не все люди такие уж и поверхностные. 

– Тебя же он тоже спас, да? – Какаши опять стучит ногтем по банке, глядя в глупые чёрные глаза Месуке. 

***

– Так, значит, вы мои товарищи по команде? – Генма, отстранено отвечающий на воодушевленные крики Гая бесцветными междометиями, оборачивается, глядя на подходящего мальчика в темных очках и с таким серьезным лицом, что Генме на секунду кажется, что тот учительским тоном Акаши-сенсея попросит Гая заткнуться, а Генму перестать жевать «свою чертову соломинку». Генма тогда чуть не запустил «соломинку» в глаз замены их Наоки-сенсея. 

– Моё имя – Эбису. 

Третий член команды Чозы Акимичи, команды №6. 

– А фамилия у тебя есть? – интересуется меланхолично Генма, смеряя прищуренным взглядом сокомандника. Тот поправляет свои очки, и Генма думает, что он похож на Аобу. 

– Для того, чтобы наладить хорошие отношения в команде, необходимо представляться и не задавать нетактичные вопросы, – скучным голосом говорит Эбису.

– Я – Майто Гай! – восклицает Гай, выпрыгивая вперёд и пихая Эбису в плечо. – Однажды я стану лучшим мастером тайдзюцу и превзойду каждого шиноби! 

Эбису скептично хмурит брови, и Генма вдруг чувствует неприязнь к этому парню.

– Генма Ширануи, – бросает он небрежно. – Ты, кстати, не дочитал свою книжонку: чтобы завести хорошие отношения, нужно ещё не быть занудой, спасибо, – Генма перекатывает сенбон во рту и засовывает руки в карманы, ожидая следующих действий Эбису. И приподнимает брови, когда тот вдруг быстро вытаскивает из своей разгрузки книжку, раскрывая её на закладке и, очевидно, проверяя слова Генмы. 

Потрясающая команда. Куда Генма попал?

***

Крики голосящих вовсю детишек из Академии смешивались друг с другом, образуя гул, сравнимый, разве что, с жужжанием пчёл ранним весенним утром, которые резво перелетали с цветка на цветок, выбирая наиболее подходящий для опыления. Солнце уже повисло в зените, а на центральных улицах народу становилось всё больше – гражданские бегали от одной лавки к другой, поскрипывали створки сёдзи, ведущие в кафетерии, патрульные шиноби расслабленно бродили по закоулкам, иногда наблюдая за крышами домов. По округе стремительно распространялся запах жареного мяса и выпечки. 

Генма оглядывается вокруг, прикидывая, куда могла деться эта супер-ниндзя Мако. Как Генма понял, пока маленькая Аоми висла попеременно то на нём, то на Гае, эта ниннеко сбегает уже пятнадцатый раз за полтора месяца. Генме очень хотелось сказать, что, может быть, просто стоит оставить несчастное животное в покое, очевидно, ей не нравится жить в этом поселении, но он понимал, что за такое его никто не похвалит. Да и эта госпожа Некобаа внушает ему некий страх: жить с таким количеством ниндзя-кошками и всё ещё остаться в здравом уме, хорошее достижение. Поэтому Генма уважительно кланяется на прощание и говорит «Некобаа-сама», из-за чего Эбису хмыкает, а потом говорит, что Генма слишком старался быть вежливым. Ширануи пожал плечами. Ему-то несложно.

Он замечает за собой своих товарищей, которые опять нашли повод для спора. Он, что, единственный работает в этой команде? Генма вздыхает и оглядывает очередной закоулок. 

– Генма! – восклицает Гай, из-за чего пугает не только самого обладателя этого имени, но и нескольких птиц, сидящих на балке в переулке. – Знаешь, мы уже третий год товарищи, но я до сих пор не понимаю, зачем ты носишь эту иглу во рту? 

Генма прикусывает сенбон, приподнимая рукой деревянную балку внизу. Ему показалось, что там что-то было. Ладно, показалось.

– Ты же можешь порезаться им! Или даже проткнуть себе что-то! Однажды отвлечешься и всё…

Генма не хотел уточнять, что там следует за жутковатым «и всё», поэтому он выпрямляется и выходит из переулка. Как хорошо бывает, когда эти двое просто общаются друг с другом и Генме нужно только молчать и тогда его не втягивают ни в какие глупости, например, типа побыть судьей на их спарринге в битве на деревянных танто: Гай уверяет, что какая-то таинственная Сила Юности побеждает Знания из Книг, которыми обладает Эбису, или же побыть экзаменатором на экзамене Гая по преодолению препятствий в виде рисовых полей на руках. Генма клянётся, что он сильно согрешил в прошлой жизни, иначе бы он не попал в команду с этими двумя наказаниями. Самое поразительное было во всём этом то, что Чоза-сенсей всегда снисходительно соглашался побыть таким же странным судьей, даже одобряя такие выходки. Не то, чтобы Генма был занудой, просто ему иногда казалось, что он единственный голос благоразумия в команде №6. 

– И пусть порежется, поделом ему будет! – отзывается запальчиво Эбису, с чего-то вдруг решивший поддержать Гая. 

– Не порежусь, – решает ответить на слова товарищей Генма. 

– Ты этого не можешь знать наверняка! Вдруг какая ситуация случится жуткая, и вот ты растеряешься, да и проглотишь сенбон! – вздергивает указательный палец Майто, и тут Генма замечает эту кошку с голубым ошейником и кольцевым ободком, свисающим с этого ошейника. О, это она! 

– Да какая нам разница? – громко спрашивает Эбису, и Генма не успевает подать им знак, который он условно называл «заткнитесь оба, чудовища», поэтому они начинают громогласно спорить насчет того, нужно ли им переживать за рот Генмы или нет, и тем самым спугивают Мако. 

Генма видит, как та выскальзывает из-под балки и готовится бежать к правому углу и прищуривается. Сенбон перекатывается на правую сторону, Генма чуть покачивает его на нижней губе, прикидывая траекторию, поворачивает на ребро на 75 градусов, и выплёвывает сенбон. 

Шум за спиной смолкает. 

Отлично. Сенбон идеально прошел через кольцо ободка, пригвоздив обладательницу его к стене какого-то деревянного дома, здоровски, правда, напугав животное. Генма подходит к кошке, вытаскивая сенбон из деревянной поверхности, и прижимает её к себе, чтобы не сбежала. Он достает из кармана фотографию: это она.

– Миссия выполнена, – говорит он обомлевшим товарищам, проходя между ними. 

Генма доволен собой: тренировки с сенбоном в течение 4 лет дали о себе. Теперь он может не только лечить с помощью него, но и метать его, заряжая своей чакрой для увеличения скорости и урона. Правда, с метанием всё ещё тяжело: в движущиеся объекты он плохо попадает. Это сейчас повезло, что у Мако такой хороший ободок в виде кольца, а вот с другими менее удобными мишенями что делать. Ладно, он ещё потренируется. И однажды сможет сказать, что сенбоном он овладел в совершенстве. 

***

– Говорят, война до нашей страны добирается, – они сидят втроем в кафе Данго в один из кажущихся обычных дней, с ностальгией вспоминая года, когда они все были генинами, и Эбису, уже не выглядящий слишком задающимся, подает голос.

– Так вот почему 35 из 40 человек сдали в этот раз экзамен, – задумчиво тянет Генма, вытягивая изо рта палочку из под клёцок. – Все говорили, что этот экзамен в лучшем случае одна треть сдаёт, а тут прям почти все прошли.

– Но не отправят же нас на войну, – говорит Гай, глядя на Генму. 

– Война уже больше трёх лет идёт, у Стран истощаются военные ресурсы, вот тогда мобилизовать могут и нас, а не только джонинов, – даже выглядя крайне подавленным, Эбису умудряется оставаться ходячей энциклопедией и даже говорить терминами из неё. Генма с Гаем смотрят на него, и Эбису отворачивает голову. – От родителей вестей никаких больше двух недель, – глухо говорит он, и Генма поджимает губы, переводя взгляд на Гая. 

Тот в ответ кивает, а потом перетягивается через стол и ободряюще сжимает плечо товарища. 

– Всё будет отлично, Эбису! Ну, же, не кисни! Уверен, что у связистов просто проблемы и скоро твои родители свяжутся с тобой! – он с силой сжимает плечо друга, и Генма, кажется, даже слышит хруст акромиального конца ключицы Эбису. Тот поворачивается и слабо улыбается, кивая. 

Генма вздыхает тихо, испытывая неприятное скребущее чувство в груди. 

В день, когда генины сдавали экзамен на чуунина, Хатаке Какаши повысили до звания джонина. Генме через полмесяца 15 лет, и только полтора года он как чуунин, в то время как Какаши в свои 13 лет уже стал джонином. Они тогда с подачи Рин Нохара собирались, чтобы поздравить их маленького гения с таким блестящим достижением. Ну, вообще-то, Генма серьёзен, он не знает никого, кто в таком юном возрасте становился джонином. И он не знает, почему он до сих пор называет Какаши маленьким гением, если тот уже не такой уж и маленький, да и ростом они одинаковы почти. Но об этом Генма старается не думать. 

В общем, в тот день он подальше держался ото всех, в конце концов, он пришёл только для того, чтобы не прослыть бездушной завистливой сволочью, хотя в глазах некоторых одноклассников он так и выглядел, независимо уже от его действий. И тогда он-то и заметил букет цветов за спиной Обито Учиха, который выглядел разочарованно-смущенным, и Генма понял, что назревает любовный треугольник. В сформированной ещё генинами команде Минато-сенсея Обито Учиха был влюблен в Рин Нохара, а та была влюблена в Хатаке Какаши, иначе не носилась бы она так с подарком для него. Генма не сводил взгляда с Какаши, который выглядел как обычно – крайне незаинтересованным, хоть и пытался выдавить что-то вроде благодарности. 

Интересно, а у него какие чувства к своим сокомандникам? Вот Генма ценит Гая за его вечный оптимизм, и за то, что во времена миссий, которые они выполняли вместе, тот подбадривал всю команду или отряд. Словно внутри сидел какой-то маленький вечный двигатель и прибор для светоотражения, потому что Ширануи иногда считал, что Майто – самое настоящее маленькое солнце. И даже гибель его отца не сломила его, она даже будто подарил новый виток сил и дала какой-то вираж вверх. Поэтому Генма считал, что однажды Гай действительно станет отличным шиноби, потому что такого упорства и жизнелюбия он не видел ещё ни у кого. И даже Эбису, часто нервирующий Генму своими цитатами из книжек по основам техник шиноби и скабрезными плоскими, как обложка его книг, шутками, в итоге тоже был отличным товарищем. Когда не был книжным червем. А это было редко. Но было. Генма считал их команду отличной. 

А что думал Какаши о посредственном Обито Учиха и средней Рин Нохара? Обито, несмотря на элитное происхождение из лучшего клана Учиха и то, что все остальные его соклановцы действительно подтверждали звание лучших шиноби, становясь отличниками учебы и миссий, даже к концу Академии тяжело тащился за остальными. Генма всегда относился к нему безразлично: есть и есть. Рин Нохара делала успехи в тестах на разные виды памяти и контроле чакры, как и Генма, но в остальном уступала большинству. Поэтому Ширануи и интересовало отношение Какаши к ним. 

Если в их команде всё было сбалансировано, Эбису был ходячей энциклопедией и имел блестящую фотографическую память, позволяющую ему хорошо запоминать один раз увиденную карту местности, а Гай, несмотря на отсутствие навыков ниндзюцу и гендзюцу, был лучшим в ближнем бою, к тому же, его скорость во многом была выше их с Эбису, а сам Генма в основном отвечал за стратегию и тактику, и иногда оказывал небольшую первую медицинскую помощь товарищам, то в команде Минато-сенсея Какаши был остроугольной вершиной развития, апогеем способностей шиноби. Если в их команде существовала плотная связь взаимопомощи, потому что все идеально прикрывали недостатки друг друга, то что команда Какаши могла ему предложить? Кроме навыков иръенина Рин. 

Увлекшись собственными мыслями, Генма пришёл в себя только когда Эбису пихнул его локтем, и Ширануи понял, что всё это время бессмысленно пялился на Какаши. Гай мотает головой, мол, давай, присоединяйся к друзьям. Генме тогда пришлось делать вид более-менее заинтересованный, чем был у дерева, под которым они все стояли. 

Интересно, а Рин нравится Какаши? Или это безответная симпатия? 

Ширануи смотрит на Какаши опять, но не замечает никаких признаков особого отношения последнего к девочке. Тот смотрит всё также флегматично, и вообще, он похож на себя обычного, того ребенка, у которого Генма когда-то попросил рыбу для своих бесчеловечных экспериментов, только широкого зеленого шарфа нет, да и обмундирование сменилось, пополнившись танто за спиной. Когда Какаши уставшим, словно он на себе нес всю Коноху, голосом принимает все пылкие и не очень поздравления, получает несколько букетов: полевых ромашек от Яманака Саюри, красных тюльпанов от Караи Соншику, девочки из клана сенсоров, и, – о Боже мой, Генма ужасается, лилий от Гая, он что, с ума сошел? – три набора усовершенствованных кунаев из магазина господина Очимо, который производил новые всякие виды оружия, и кучу упаковок конфет, Генма думает о том, что ему, вообще-то, матери помочь надо. И пора бы уже идти. И подарка он специального не готовил. Честно говоря, Генма вообще думал, что они с Какаши благополучно забудут о существовании друг друга после того неловкого монолога и кривых соболезнований Генмы на мосту у реки Ёшино после смерти отца Какаши. Поэтому он сливается с тенью уходящих закатных лучей солнца и пока все голосят вокруг Хатаке, уходит тихо. Он должен помочь матери в госпитале. 

***

Несколько лавок уже закрываются, на улице прохладный ветер лезет под жилет чуунина, и Генма бросает взгляд на двух патрулирующих эту улицу чуунинов, которые прошагивают мимо него натянутыми струнами. Значит, слова Эбису правда. Война добирается и до их селения. До этого шиноби их какурезато воевали на границах других стран, успешно не вовлекая территории Страны Огня в бойню. Очевидно, совсем скоро и их страна превратится в кровавое поле боя. Генма вздрагивает. Его семья тоже пострадает. А его братья и отец не шиноби и вовсе. Они же даже себя защитить не могут. Генма видел, как напряженно работают медики их госпиталя. Мама оставалась в селении, но многие уже отправились в горячие точки, чтобы спасать своих соотечественников. 

Генма видел, как подтекала кровь из тела раненого, когда того несли на тряпичных носилках в операционную, видел разорванную ногу одного из джонинов с покрывшимся налетом гноя и фибрина, смотрел, как мама с другими иръенинами ампутировали ему эту ногу. 

Он видел и ослепших от разных техник и взрывных печатей шиноби, менял им повязки, перевязывал дырявые раны на тех местах, где должны были быть ребра или восходящая ободочная кишка. Иногда он сам разрезал швы на вновь нагноившихся ранах, которые становились зелено-белыми, а потом эти шиноби в итоге умирали, как объясняла мама, от сепсиса. Генму иногда мутило, поэтому мама сочувственно хмурила брови и отправляла его домой. «Ты и не обязан этим заниматься», говорила тогда она. 

Он считал свою маму и всех медиков самыми настоящими героями, работающих с такими ранами и остававшихся в холодной памяти и трезвом уме, когда слушали леденящие душу крики шиноби с продырявленной поперечной ободочной кишкой, которая свисала культей из их развороченного взрывным свитком живота, или когда засовывали руку в гнойную рану проткнутого перстневидного хряща трахеи вражеским кунаем, пытаясь убрать все налеты фибрина и спайки, формировавшихся за считанные часы. 

Потому что он видел людей в самой уродливой их форме: плачущих и ревущих от боли, сипящих из-за разорванных голосовых связок, кричащих не своим голосом перед страхом смерти, когда тех доставляли в госпиталь. Потому что он почувствовал запах смерти, смешанного с запахом лекарств и спирта. Тот пах застывшей кровью, источал смрадный зловонный запах от пролежней и гнойных ран, отдавал солеными слезами родственников пострадавших и погибших, залезал в легкие, распускаясь там ядовитым шафраном, и застревал в трахее, который нельзя было вымыть. 

Генма задумчиво останавливается, глядя на камни под своими сандалиями, а потом поднимает голову и замечает Какаши, который, кажется, выходил из магазина медицинских препаратов. Тот мешкает, а потом кивает Генме коротко и чуть дергается, словно хочет уйти, но не может. 

Ширануи решает подойти. В конце концов, встречаться со своими бывшими одноклассниками – не преступление. Даже если эти ребята – Какаши Хатаке, и выглядят они так, словно их напрягаешь ты собственным существованием. 

– Э, привет, – говорит он, засовывая руки в карманы. 

– Почему ты так странно носишь протектор? – отвечает ему Какаши, и Генма моргает. Чего?

– А ты почему маску свою носишь? – решает ответить пассивной агрессией ему Ширануи.

Какаши тоже моргает и вдруг трогает свой протектор. А потом пожимает плечами. 

– Ты что-то хотел? – спрашивает он, и Генма теряется. 

– Нет. Я даже не знаю, зачем подошёл, – честно отвечает он. И замечает в руке Какаши свиток, такой, какой обычно выдают шиноби с заданием. – Миссия? – вырывается у него против его воли. 

Какаши поводит плечом, и Генма замечает, как его рука дергается как-то слишком нервно.

– Да, – ровным голосом говорит он, но Генма понимает, что что-то не так. Стоп. Так он не из магазина медпрепаратов вышел. Там за этим магазином Штаб назначения миссий для джонинов. Чуунинам и генинам обычно выдают свитки с заданиями в Штабе на центральной улице, возле резиденции Хокаге. Верно, ведь Какаши теперь джонин. – Я пойду, – говорит Какаши, не ведая, какой дикий мыслительный процесс проходил в голове Генмы. 

Генма вдруг вспоминает всех тех раненых джонинов, которых привозили в госпиталь. А им там всем по лет 20 минимум, а основной массе по 25-30 лет. Для шиноби чудо, если они доживают до тридцати, но Какаши-то всего 13 лет. Его вообще не должны были допускать до работы джонином в таком возрасте! Каким бы гением он не был, он же может погибнуть там.

Генма опять холодеет. Оторванная нога, дырявый живот, через который можно изучать обе стороны медпалаты, сипящие хрипы и пузырящиеся вместе с кровью осколки хрящевых колец трахеи, когда пациент не может кричать от боли. И все эти раны получали и лучшие из джонинов. И Учиха Изао, джонин из лучшего боевого клана, и Нара Кидои, специальный джонин при Хокаге. И многие-многие другие. А Какаши-то всего тринадцать лет. И он вполне может там погибнуть! Он же ребенок ещё! Генма может представить себя на поле боя, потому что он всё равно старше, но Какаши нет. Даже если тот способнее него и уже джонин.

– Какаши, стой, – несмотря на внутреннее возмущение, голос Генмы остается таким же сдержанным. Ширануи делает несколько шагов вперед, глядя на уходящую прямую спину Хатаке. Кожаные ремни, крестом лежащие на водолазке, удерживали чехол с остро наточенным танто, и Генма хватается за один из этих ремней. Какаши оборачивается, чуть вздрагивая. – Возьми, – Генма достает из внутреннего кармана жилета какой-то свёрток. – Он, конечно, может и не сработать, но хуже точно не станет. 

– Что это? – спрашивает Какаши, беря свиток с маленькой черной полоской на внешней стороне.

– Э, – Генма поводит плечами. Ладно уж. Генма просто помочь хочет. – Внутри печать, если используешь её, она начнет лечить тебя, если будешь ранен. Наверное, очень тяжелые раны не излечит, но кровотечение остановит. Надо её только активировать. 

– И как это сделать? – спрашивает Какаши изменившимся голосом. 

– Используй печать Тигра. 

Какаши немного смотрит на свиток, а потом поднимает взгляд на Генму. 

– Впервые вижу такой тип лечения, – говорит он тихо, и Генме кажется, что даже ветер стих на улице. 

– Я… – открывает рот Ширануи и мешкает. – Я сам его изобрёл. Поэтому-то и говорю, что, может, он поможет. А может, и нет.

– Спасибо, – через пару секунд отвечает Какаши также тихо. Генма перекатывает нервно сенбон во рту. 

– Ага, обращайся, – деланно бодрым голосом говорит Ширануи, и отводит взгляд. 

Какаши ещё пару мгновений стоит, молча глядя на него, и Генма знает, тот, наверное, хочет спросить, чего он тут самодельными печатями делится, и не с кем-нибудь, а с Какаши, с которым их особо ничего не связывает.

Но Хатаке молчит, а потом кладет печать в разгрузку и кивает Генме. 

И уходит, оставляя Генму стоять посреди оживленной улицы с похолодевшими кончиками пальцев, словно на Коноху опустилась зима. Ширануи очень хочет, чтобы печать не понадобилась. Он так и не смог сказать Какаши, что первая пробная печать его была поставлена на Какаши ещё 5 лет назад, когда Генма, не контролируя эмоции, выплеснул часть чакры на плечо Какаши, и именно эта чакра из 88 тенкецу осталась на его коже. 

Ширануи уверен в этом, потому что тогда увидел те цепи на его запястье. Видимо, та либо со временем рассеялась, либо же впиталась в тело Какаши, и Генма со страхом думает о том, что сделал бы с ним Какаши, если бы нашел её на себе. 

***

К счастью, Какаши вернулся с миссии живым и невредимым, и Генма выдохнул облегченно. Ни его секрет не раскрылся, ни Какаши не пострадал. Вот и хорошо. 

Вот только война подступала всё ближе, и мобилизовать стали уже и чуунинов, и Генма знал, что следующим рейдом отправится на войну и он. Страшно ли ему было? Чертовски. 

Но ещё страшнее было за его младших, пока ещё детей, не достигших даже десятилетия.   
Готов ли он был умирать? Генма не знал. Их учили этому, им твердили «умереть ради защиты Воли Огня, ради будущего деревни – главный принцип любого шиноби Конохагакуре». И Генма принимал это за аксиому. Будущее этой деревни – его младшие братья, значит, Генма может умирать, хотя бы зная, за что. 

Когда он выбрасывает окровавленный бинт в мусорку, следом отправляя за ним свои одноразовые латексные перчатки, Генма чувствует давление в стороне затылка. Он слегка склоняется, не понимая, что за резко появившееся чувство спёртости воздуха в легких. Вдыхает глубоко, чуть не теряя сознание.

И ему в лицо резко ударяет взрывной волной, а затем он чувствует запах пота и крови. Запах, который он больше не спутает ни с каким. Он открывает глаза, понимая, что, вообще-то, он больше не в госпитале Конохи. Он в каком-то поле. Генма встает с корточек, выпрямляется, шестым чувством испытывая страх на подсознательном уровне. Никто просто так не перемещается из одного места в другое. Может быть, он вздрагивает от этой мысли, на госпиталь напали, и он погиб, так ничего и не поняв? Да нет. Он чувствует и страх, и животный ужас, и пульсирующую кровь в висках. Генма оглядывается. 

Взрыв. 

Он быстро укладывается опять на землю. 

Неужели?....

Генма встает на корточках, оглядывая местность. Если он здесь, значит, это техника пространственного перемещения. Он прислушивается. 

Тишина. Тишина. 

Взрывов больше нет, и он ожидает порядка двух минут, но больше ничего не происходит. 

***

Какаши вдыхает глубоко, а затем ложится, прикрывая голову от отлетающих от взрывных снарядов камней и кусков земли. Миссия была уже выполнена, оставалось лишь пересечь это поле. Но кто же знал, что здесь враг приготовил взрывную площадь диаметром где-то в 2-3 метра. Не полностью прощупав почву, он рванул через поле, чуть не взорвавшись на первом же взрывном свитке, и теперь ждал появления врагов. Они должны услышать такое количество взрывов. 

Хатаке чувствует, как в рот заливается струйка крови, стекающая с рассеченного лба. Кажется, правую руку сильно ранило до локтя, но Какаши понимает, что пытаться остановиться – смерть. Враг появится через пару мгновений, если уже не появился. Он делает ещё одну попытку проползти до более безопасного места и укрываться в лесу, но кровь затекает в правый глаз и сильно мешает обзору в темноте. Он дышит сквозь испачканную грязью маску тяжело, стискивает зубы и ползёт дальше, думая, что сейчас он встанет и добежит до леса. Какаши останавливается, поправляет левой рукой чехол, вытаскивает кунай из разгрузки, нутром чувствуя безнадежность этой вещи и всей ситуации. Живым ему отсюда уже не выбраться. 

Но ему нужно окончить миссию. Этот свиток должен оказаться в руках Сандайме-сама. 

Чёрт! 

Какаши медленно поднимается на коленях, а потом оглядывается. Никого не видно, да и чужой чакры он не чувствует. Впрочем, сенсор из Хатаке плохой, он не будет ручаться за это. 

Какаши складывает печати и собирается призвать Паккуна, чтобы тот отнес свиток в Коноху, решив потратить последнюю чакру не на попытку спасти свою жизнь, а на то, чтобы выполнить долг перед своим селением. Тот появляется в тихом дыме, и Какаши шепчет просьбу тихо и сдавленно, чувствуя, как боль, сперва притупленная шоком, начинает расползаться по правой руке и на всю правую сторону тела. Паккун кивает, и выглядит очень хмурым. Какаши уверяет, что он доберется позже. Да и что может сделать Паккун? Судя по всему, у Какаши не только рука ранена. Разрядами тока пробегают странные ощущения по руке, переползают на правую ногу, которая начинает слабеть. 

Шух. 

Паккун быстро перебегает поле, и Какаши теряет его из виду, надеясь, что тот в целости доберется до Конохи. 

Он ложится обратно на спину, глядя в черное, усеянное мириадами звёзд, полотно неба, чувствует успокаивающие колыхания ветра в стеблях молодой зеленой травы, еще не выжженной взрывами и техниками Огня, холодная почва остужает горящую зудом и болью руку. Хатаке вздыхает и прикрывает глаза. Удивительно, но ему не страшно.

Ему не страшно умирать. 

Он выполнил свой долг. Он сделал всё, что мог сделать для Конохи, и, может быть, он мог бы сделать и больше, но он не жалуется. 

Правая сторона тела начинает неметь, и Какаши слышит шум крови в висках, чувствует, как организм, понимая, что не справляется с ранениями, начинает судорожно централизовать всю кровь. Интересно, через сколько он умрёт? 

Возможно, он встретится с отцом и мамой. И, возможно, Какаши поймёт отца. То чувство, когда ты знаешь, что впереди только спокойствие и отсутствие боли, когда пустота, но не такая чудовищная и разрывающая на куски, а обычная. Просто пустота, потому что ни боли, ни страданий. Возможно, это и правильный был поступок отца. Возможно.

Какаши вдыхает. Удивительно, но он перестает чувствовать боль. Он слегка улыбается, ощущая скрип песка на зубах, кровь начинает застывать неприятным липким клеем на щеках, но Какаши чувствует, как боль отступает.

Это хорошо.

Шух. 

Какаши резко открывает глаза, глядя замутнено на чьё-то сосредоточенное лицо над собой, и чувствует, как теряет опору под собой. Его берут под лопатками и коленями, и поднимают в воздух, а потом быстро перемещаются. Какаши с ужасом понимает, что это враг, решивший взять его в плен, и проклинает себя за глупость. Он должен был добить себя сам. 

Какаши поднимает одну руку и слышит глухое:

– Не двигайся, – знакомый голос. 

Генма?

Какаши хочет яснее вглядеться в лицо, но не получается в темноте и из-за комков земли и застывшей крови на ресницах и щеках.

– Не надейся, что умрёшь тут, – Какаши цепляет мутным взглядом блеск чего-то над собой. 

Да, это Генма. 

– Ты что здесь делаешь?

– Не разговаривай, – цедит Генма, а потом Какаши чувствует холодный воздух и понимает, что они в лесу. 

Генма опускает его у корня одного дерева, сажает спиной к стволу, снимая предварительно чехол. Он выпускает изо рта сенбон и разрезает ткань разорванного рукава, а потом цокает тихо. 

– Я же говорил, что сам не знаю, как работает печать. Похоже, печать призвала меня. 

Он концентрирует чакру, а Какаши прикрывает глаза. Чакра жужжит и касается горячим острием рваной раны на правой руке. 

– Она остановила кровь, отлично, – говорит Ширануи, но скорее для себя, потому что его трясёт мелко. Наверное, потому что он впервые спасает человека самостоятельно. Без надзора матери и остального персонала. Если Какаши умрёт, Генма чуть не роняет сенбон от проскользнувшей предательской мысли, это будет по вине Генмы. – Какаши, не теряй сознание, – он поднимает быстрый взгляд на Какаши, потом тот слышит бульканье воды в бутыле, и Генма быстро поливает рану ею. Какаши чувствует, как горячая чакра раздвигает ткани его тела, и ему хочется закричать в голос. Он начинает опять чувствовать боль. – Не кричи.

Будто Какаши не понимает этого сам. Генма что-то делает, слышится звук разрыва ткани по шву, а потом сует ему в рот какую-то тряпку. 

– Я знаю, это больно, но у меня ничего нет для обезболивания, – голос Генмы становится откровенно ломающимся, и Какаши молчит. Он понимает, что Ширануи сейчас, наверное, упадёт в обморок, если он кричать будет. – Терпи, – говорит он, а потом опять склоняется в ране. – У тебя размозжение внутренних тканей, но это не страшно, это легче. Но рука до кости разорвана, мне нужно немного там поковыряться, ты будешь это очень четко чувствовать, – Генма склоняется над его раной, буквально почти ничего не видя в кромешной тьме грозно шумящего верхушками тополей леса, чей сон потревожили. Какаши стискивает ткань в зубах, мыча сквозь неё, когда он чувствует, как Генма что-то разрезает. 

Адская боль, прошивающая сотнями игл его тело до костей, и Какаши очень хочет вновь вернуться к тому состоянию, в котором он был до появления Ширануи. 

– Похоже, ты меня призвал. Ты использовал технику призыва какую-то, да? Они стандартные, скорее всего. И эта печать, которая была в правой руке, она среагировала на твою кровь и изменения чакры, поэтому автоматически начала тебя лечить, – Генма дрожащей левой рукой стискивает запястье Хатаке, а коленями удерживает подергивающиеся от нестерпимой боли ноги джонина. Он рассказывает это всё больше для себя, чем для Какаши, просто чтобы оставаться в своём уме. – И вместе с печатями призыва призвала хозяина метки. Да, наверное, так всё и было, – Генма кусает до побеления губу, а потом вновь чакровым скальпелем проходится по мышцам-сгибателям, и направляет чакру на сломанную лучевую кость. Осколочный перелом. Чёрт побери. 

Какаши до боли в зубах сжимает ткань и глубоко выдыхает. Он прикрывает слезящийся и залитый кровью правый глаз, стараясь смотреть на что-нибудь хотя бы левым и отвлечься от этой пронизывающей до самых маленьких нейронных рецепторов боли. Он смотрит на Генму, который направляет зеленую лечебную чакру внутрь сломанной руки, пытаясь сконцентрировать внимание хотя бы на его лице. 

Профиль Ширануи очень-очень серьезный, почти как каменный монумент, свет от жужжащей чакры выделяет в темноте сдвинутые к переносице брови, длинные пушистые ресницы, похожие на маленькие паутинки, точеный нос и плотно сжатые губы, которые себе что-то там шепчут. Какаши обращает внимание на то, что Генма без повязки сейчас, и его волосы собраны в хвост на затылке. Он обращает внимание на всё, кроме этого невыносимого тянущего чувства боли в организме, и он молит, чтобы Генма уже либо добил его, либо закончил издеваться над ним. 

Генма быстро-быстро моргает, а потом переводит взгляд на Какаши. 

– Жив?

Какаши кивает, расслабляя челюсть. Генма вытягивает из его рта эту пережеванную и кое-где разорванную ткань. 

– Худшая часть закончилась, – он поворачивается уже прямо к Какаши, и соединяет ладони, направляя всё ту же чакру на правую сторону тела. Хатаке выдыхает, чувствуя, как неприятно тянет у него челюсти от перенапряжения. И правда, с той болью эти легкие покалывания не сравнятся. Теперь Какаши узнает эти разряды, такое было, когда он призвал Паккуна. 

Всё остальное время, пока Генма заканчивает все эти манипуляции с его телом, Какаши вслушивается в тишину. Никаких шумов. Вероятно, враги установили эти ловушки уже давно наугад, либо готовили для кого-то другого раньше, а тот обошел, раз никто не пришел ещё по их души после этого взрыва фейерверков.

– Отдохнёшь, и отправимся в Коноху, – говорит Генма сухим от волнения голосом, когда заканчивает лечение. Смогут ли они добраться? Чёрт его знает. Хоть бы Какаши не умер тут. А там видно будет.

– Паккун приведет подмогу, я думаю, – отвечает ему медленно Какаши, всё ещё чувствуя легкое головокружение. И затем ему в лицо дует ветер от какого-то движения, и Генма, оторвав от своей обмотки ещё один кусок ткани, обмакивает её в воде, а затем прикладывает к лицу Какаши, оттирая кровь и грязь с него. – Спасибо, – говорит он, когда Ширануи убирает всё, складывая грязный сенбон в разгрузку, и достает второй, кладя его опять на нижнюю губу. 

– Обязанность, – пожимает плечами Генма, а потом переводит взгляд куда-то в даль. Они сидят несколько минут в молчании. Генму слегка передергивает. – Пить хочешь? Еды с собой нет.

Какаши кивает, благодарно принимая бутылку с водой, но Генма придерживает её для него, потому что слабость в теле Какаши не оставляет его, и он чуть не расплескивает всё на себя вялой левой, более-менее здоровой, рукой.

– Если ты не откинешься до утра, значит, всё было не зря, – бормочет невнятно Генма, а потом опускает взгляд, ковыряясь в своей разгрузке. – Интересно, что бы ты делал, если бы я чудом сюда не прибыл?

Какаши еле поводит левым плечом, а потом шипит от боли. Генма вскидывает на него резкий взгляд, и джонин почти нательно чувствует этот приказной запрет. 

– Умер.

Генма молчит. Какаши тоже. Он, в принципе, и готов был к этому. 

– Думаю, тебе надо поспать, – Генма подбирается сбоку к Какаши, также опираясь о шершавую кору могучего тополя. – Ложись. Я посторожу. 

Какаши неловко укладывается на спину, чувствуя в таком положении меньше всего боли. 

Он поднимает взгляд, впериваясь им в шелестящие жутко листья крон деревьев. Сквозь слепые пятна их рук иногда видно блестящие глаза звезд на темно-синем полотне. 

– Может, я умер, и тебя назначили следить за мной? – Какаши не знает, зачем он порет такой бред.

Генма, видимо, считает также. Он подозрительно смолкает, думая, не горячка ли у Какаши на фоне уже развившегося сепсиса, а Генма пропустил? И кладет одну руку на лоб Хатаке, а тот вздрагивает. Нет, лоб обычный. 

– Тогда ты сильно накосячил в этой жизни, – отвечает ему с нервным смешком Генма, а Какаши слегка улыбается сквозь свою маску. – Ты живой. Правда, – добавляет он уже спокойно.

– Ладно, – ровным тоном роняет он. – Ты спас меня, – говорит он и закрывает глаза. 

Кончики пальцев ладони Генмы, всё ещё лежащие на лбу Какаши, слегка вздрагивают. 

За горизонтом алеет рассвет.


	3. Часть 1.3: Детство

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> О блестящей командной работе и детских чувствах.

Плавными движениями клубни тумана, что смешались воедино в блеклый рисунок утренней росы и всепоглощающей тишины, уступали место раннему солнцу, и некоторые земледельцы уже сонно шли к своим полям. Пока гражданское население ещё видело десятые сны, патрульные чуунины уже сменяли друг друга у Восточных ворот, и Генма с Гаем, и команды Такаши-сенсея, Минато-сенсея и Кумико-сенсей были вызваны в Штаб назначения миссий. Все понимали, зачем. Вести с полей боев приходили не самые лучшие. 

Половина джонинов лежала в госпиталях, часть погибла, часть находилась на миссиях. Некоторые чуунины уже были задействованы в миссиях даже S-ранга, но то были чуунины, уже по несколько лет носящих это звание. Никто еще не отправлял чуунинов-детей. 

Хирузен пересматривает регистрационные формы рекомендованных чуунинов и формирования по миссиям.

_Команда специальной миссии Конохи №1._

_Капитан команды: Хоши Узуки, рег.№: 005271, ранг: джоунин._

_Члены команды: Какаши Хатаке, рег.№: 009720, ранг: джоунин._

_Махиру Накаяма, рег.№: 085812, ранг: чуунин._

_Генма Ширануи, рег.№: 010203, ранг: чуунин._

_Команда специальной миссии Конохи №2._

_Капитан команды: Исида Абураме, рег.№: 096214, ранг: джоунин._

_Члены команды: Гай Майто, рег.№: 010252, ранг: чуунин._

_Шиджеко Яманака, рег.№: 011523, ранг: чуунин._

_Команда специальной миссии Конохи №3._

_Капитан команды: Умэко Игараши, рег.№: 007896, ранг: джоунин._

_Члены команды: Рин Нохара, рег.№: 010885, ранг: чуунин._

_Ясуда Накано, рег.№: 010489, ранг: чуунин._

_Тодай Учиха, рег.№: 010412, ранг: чуунин._

***

– Узуки-сан, возьмите, пожалуйста, – Вагараши-сан, специальный джоунин при Хокаге, протягивает два свитка капитану отряда, в который распределили Генму. – Махиру Накаяма, Хатаке Какаши, Генма Ширануи, в составе команды Хоши отправляются по особому заданию Страны Огня сегодня в полдень, с Восточных Ворот. Всё остальное, включая суть миссии, объяснит вам ваш капитан, Узуки-сан, всё ясно? – голос у Вагараши-сан натянутый до самой грани и, казалось, лишнее слово, и он лопнет. 

Все четверо синхронно кивают и с быстрым поклоном покидают Штаб. 

Генма задумчиво кусает сенбон, вглядываясь в взбирающееся на верхушки деревьев солнце. И Узуки-сан, и Какаши – джоунины. Два джоунина на миссии? И это в условиях нехватки специалистов? 

– Собираемся в 12 часов на Восточных воротах, ладно? – Хоши-тайчо выглядит расслабленным, но Генма-то чувствует сгустившееся напряжение над ними. Очевидно, миссия будет не A-ранга, а, вероятнее всего, S-ранга. 

– Есть, капитан, – хором отзываются ребята, и каждый отправляется к себе домой, чтобы собраться и подготовиться. Какаши засовывает руки в карманы, а потом быстро оглядывается: Генма с Махиру, их бывшей одноклассницей, уходят вместе. 

***

Он тяжело вздыхает, открывая сёдзи. Спёртый воздух давно не проветриваемого помещения ударяет ему в нос, и Какаши морщится.

Он вернулся с последней миссии вчера, и большую часть времени просто пролежал на постели, бессмысленно пялясь в серый потолок. 

– Я дома, – говорит он тихо, закрывая за собой сёдзи и сбрасывая свой рюкзак. На полу уже скопилась тонкая полоска пыли, и Какаши с усталостью думает о том, что когда вернется с этой миссии, он обязательно уберется. 

В холодильнике почти ничего нет, поэтому Какаши достает из рюкзака купленные ещё перед началом той миссии такояки, и думает, готов ли его желудок пойти на сделку с этим продуктом. Он открывает окно, смотрит на печально усохший какой-то домашний цветок, который он раньше поливал исправно, не зная, что это за цветок, а потом подходит к импровизированному аквариуму, бросает туда кусочек от такояки. Месуке с готовностью съедает его, и Какаши думает о том, что, наверное, нужно будет покидать побольше ему еды. Неизвестно, насколько он уйдет. 

Несколько лучей солнца пробиваются сквозь тонкие занавески на идеально заправленную кровать, и в тонких полосках видно летающие по комнате маленькие пушинки пыли. 

Какаши снимает с себя форму, берет полотенце и идет в душ. Все эти привычные рутинные дела он делает автоматически, не прикладывая никаких усилий и даже не стараясь. Привычно ставит кран на полоску подачи холодной воды, привычно стучит зубами от холода, опираясь руками о кафельную стенку душа, и закрывает глаза, чувствуя, как ледяными змеями ползут по коже струи воды, заползая под кожу и оседая отравленным метакодом в эритроцитах.

Он вспоминает о том, как он с отцом ходил на горячие источники, а потом открывает глаза и вновь видит кровавую полосу, тянущуюся от неподвижного тела отца к сёдзи. Помнит мёртвые, стеклянные глаза, помнит те всполохи белого лунного света, окольцовывающие похоронным саваном бездыханное тело великого шиноби, остывшее и холодное, в дрожащих руках восьмилетнего ребенка. 

Какаши зажмуривается со всей силы и ударяет кулаком по стене.

Поворачивает кран, выходит, уже даже не чувствуя этого холода на коже: в сердце опять минусовая температура и снежная изморозь. 

Какаши находит рыбу в углу морозильника, варит и тушит, без энтузиазма готовя гарнир и не ощущая, как отрезает кусочек кожи с пальца, пока не видит очередную кровавую струйку, оставшуюся на накрошенном луке. Какаши промывает все продукты под водой, теперь уже замечая кровавые следы на каждом из овощей. 

Кровь собственная, кровь врагов, кровь отца. 

– Не отмывается, – шепчет себе под нос Какаши, видя кровь теперь уже повсюду. 

_Эта кровь преследует его везде._

– Не умри тут, ладно? – говорит он Месуке, а тот, вечно безмолвный, таращится на него, и Какаши бросает побольше рыбного корма, чтобы хватило. – Прости, я опять ухожу.

Закидывает в разгрузку новый набор кунаев, купленный на прошлой неделе, проверяет оставшихся три на остроту, закидывает два набора сюрикенов, держит катану, скупыми точными движениями проводя точилом по острию, пока кончик не отражается от всех стеклянных поверхностей в доме. Меняет обмотку, беря с собой дополнительную пару, загружает несколько взрывных печатей, бережно складывая свитки в угол подсумника. Крепко цепляет ремни, подергиваниями проверяя крепость кожи, а затем с характерным звуком лязга металла одним движением кладет в чехол катану, задевая рукоятью металлические ножны. 

Смотрит на себя в зеркало, но обращает внимание на капли чего-то, застывшего на гладкой поверхности. Он стискивает зубы, а потом вдыхает с громким шумом. 

– Я пошёл, – говорит он залитой теплым светом солнца пустоте дома, задвигая сёдзи. 

Приходит Какаши ожидаемо раньше всех. Он облокачивается о столб у выхода с Восточных ворот, бесцельно глядя в небо. 

Когда закончится война? И закончится ли? В чём смысл этих бессмысленных войн? Ради чего они сражаются? Ради чего сейчас дети отправляются на войну? 

– Привет, – Какаши, погрузившийся в свои размышления, резко оборачивается. Перед ним стоят Махиру и Генма. – Давно ждёшь? – Махиру взмахивает своим длинным хвостом, а затем смотрит на Генму. – Мы заходили в магазин, чтобы взять провизию.

Мы? О, да. Они вроде как дружат. 

– Хорошо, – Какаши не знает, что ему ещё отвечать на эти слова. Он быстро оглядывает Генму, рассматривающего далекий горизонт. Если Какаши не ошибается, для него это одна из первых миссий за время войны, связанная непосредственно с военными действиями. Тот одет в стандартную форму чуунинов, и всё также ходит со своим неизменным сенбоном во рту. Ширануи, заметив, что на него смотрят, переводит ленивый взгляд на Какаши. Какаши отводит взгляд, вовремя замечая приближающегося капитана команды. 

– Отлично, все в сборе, можем выдвигаться, – Хоши-сан оглядывает быстро свою команду, и ему немного грустно от того, что этим детям уже нужно сражаться и, возможно, погибнуть на этой миссии. 

– Есть! – отвечают все синхронно, и Махиру поправляет рюкзак за спиной, сосредоточено переводя взгляд на виднеющиеся вдали верхушки деревьев. 

***

Они делают первую остановку на границе страны, где Хоши-тайчо объясняет суть их миссии.

– Официально, эта миссия – А-ранга, но я хочу, чтобы вы понимали: в рамках войны она может стать S-ранга, – сразу начинает капитан, когда они делают перевал на линии границы Огня с Ветром, разведя еле заметный тихий костер. Он достает карту и два свитка. 

– Эта миссия – диверсия и доставка этих свитков, – он трясет перед лицами своей команды этими свитками. – Сможем доставить – выиграем в боеприпасах и сможем добиться перемирия со Страной Воды. Доставка будет осуществляться по этому маршруту, – капитан раскрывает карту, обрисовывая куском карандаша путь от границы Огня до Страны Воды сухопутным путем, в обход линий огня. – Делиться нельзя. Миссия имеет важное стратегическое значение, и именно от неё зависит, как долго сможем мы протянуть в войне против Ветра и Земли, – капитан крепко сжимает карандаш, и Какаши вдруг нутром ощущает всю тяжесть этой миссии. – По плану в идеале два перевала: на границе с Травой и Страной Чая, а затем в Стране Рисовых полей. По последним данным, эти страны не вовлечены в бои и нейтральны. Двигаться будем днями, свитки должны быть доставлены как можно быстрее, и по плану мы доберемся до Страны Воды за два с половиной дня с этими двумя перевалами, – огонь тихо потрескивает, и Какаши оглядывается, а затем ловит успокаивающий взгляд Махиру. 

– Я – сенсор, – говорит она, и Хатаке кивает. 

– Построение таково, – капитан кусает карандаш, а затем поднимает взгляд. – Какаши, ты идешь первым. Генма, идёшь вторым, Махиру, идёшь передо мной, я замыкаю. Ясно? – все кивают. – Никаких отклонений и рокировок без моих приказов. Вы все подчиняетесь мне. Если я говорю отступать, отступаем без возражений. Если я говорю оставить товарища, вы оставляете, ясно? – все, уже с заминкой, но кивают. Хоши вздыхает. – Ребят, я не хочу потерять никого из вас, потому что я ваш капитан, но важность этой миссии слишком огромна. Мы можем понести потери в виде людей, но не этих бумаг, – он вновь взмахивает перед лицами ребят свитками. – Помните, что цена за их потерю выше, чем жизни каждого из нас. 

Все сосредоточенно хмурят брови и кивают. Каждый решается промолчать о том, что они подумали. 

Когда они выдвигаются, по чуть-чуть поев, уже наступает глубокая ночь. Вдалеке слышно отдающее эхом уханье сов, и слышен стрекот цикад, в лесу, под кронами деревьев и листьев таится гробовая тишина.

Генма рад такой команде.

_Первые две его миссии проходили в компании ссорящихся между собой чуунинов, которых приструнить смог только взбешенный командир Кодачи, а в следующей – подорвавшийся на вражеском свитке погибший товарищ. Он помнит, как его вырвало от вида оторванной ноги, когда горячие капли крови и ещё теплые куски тела попали ему на лицо и одежду. Несколько минут пялившийся в пустоту, Генма чувствовал, как бешено носится по организму кровь, как дикий вопль, грозившийся вырваться из его груди, он сдерживал закушенной до крови собственной рукой. Капитан Уширо оттащил его от того, что осталось от его товарища, громко что-то крича, но Генма не слышал его: стук собственного сердца оглушал, и всё происходило словно через толщу воды. До этого уверявший себя, что он сможет снести всё с хладнокровным сердцем, Генма начисто забыл все эти собственные слова, когда увидел эти фасцикуляции агонирующих мышц бедра, голым скопом торчавших над раскрошенной взрывом бедренной и частью седалищной кости. Расширенными от ужаса глазами он продолжал пялиться на куски тела того, кого совсем недавно звали Акане Вараши, и чувствовал, как скользкий комок всех этих невысказанных и невыкричанных эмоций сгущался где-то в пищеводе, а потом поднимался вверх, заставляя испытывать Генму отвратительный привкус желчи и горечи во рту. И Ширануи тогда вырвало. Ему казалось, что он выблевал все свои внутренности и органы, ему казалось, что эти мелкие подергивания мышц сейчас были внутри его мозга и точно также испытывали крепость его организма. Кажется, его рвало тогда вечность, не меньше._

_Капитан со скупым сочувствием протягивал ему бутылку с водой, похлопывая, как ему казалось, ободряюще по плечу:_

_– Привыкнешь._

_И Генма, дрожащими бледными руками касаясь горящей кожи лица, верил, что привыкнет._

_Человек ко всему привыкает. После этой миссии его отправили на линию фронта, где он совершал кощунственное преступление: от него не ждали спасения, как было в Конохе. Здесь его навыки ирьёнина не были нужны. Он должен был убивать._

_Три бесконечных дня он провёл на фронте. В концу первого он уже наносил точные удары кунаем в сонную артерию, больше не испытывая дрожи. Пусть, раз он не может лечить их, пусть они хотя бы умирают быстро. К концу второго он безошибочно запускал сенбоны в пятое межреберье, позволяя тому, заряженному чакрой Ветра, проходить сквозь межреберный промежуток, проникать через листки перикарда быстро и разрывать сердце от чакровой волны. Генма искренне надеялся, что те умирают молниеносно. На третий день ему казалось, что запах крови и гнили сопровождали его с самого рождения._

_Либо ты, либо тебя. Удивительно, но Генме хотелось жить настолько, что он убивал уже без жалости. Интересно, враг бы его пожалел? Позволил бы он ему остаться в живых? Навряд ли, успокаивал себя Ширануи, используя технику Рессенджу, очищая боевое поле на 2 метра. Иногда успокоение не помогало, но на это обычно не хватало времени. Никто не ждёт проявления твоих эмоций, нужно было просто затолкать в себя собственное горе, и идти дальше, живя мыслями о своих причинах жить и сражаться._

_Какие были причины у Генмы? Его родные. У него всё ещё были братья, отец и мать. Они жили в Конохе, в которую нельзя было допустить вражеских шиноби. Нужно было сохранить для своих младших мир и покой, чтобы они никогда не увидели того, что увидел Генма. Чтобы сохранить Конохагакуре мирным островом, домом, куда всегда можно было вернуться. Вот и всё. Генма был уверен: у большинства именно такие причины._

_Они все верили в Волю Огня, о которой говорил им и Хокаге-сама, и сенсеи в Академии, но умирать они шли не ради неё._

_Умирать шиноби шли ради братьев и сестер, родителей и близких, ради возлюбленных и своих детей. У каждого причина была живой, она являлась во снах и улыбалась, во времена, когда вражеский кунай или техника проходили совсем рядом, когда перед глазами проносилась вся жизнь, все видели своих родных. Тех, ради чьих улыбок и спокойствия они сражались, зная, что смерть следует за ними по пятам._

_Генма не хотел умирать, но был готов. Если это сохраняло бы жизнь его родным, если бы его смерть принесла им счастье и мир, он был готов умереть. И, наверное, даже не сожалел бы. Но Генма знал – пока он жив, он способен принести им гораздо больше пользы._

***

Какаши подает знак, сжимая руку в кулак, и все останавливаются, приготавливаясь дать бой.

– Пятеро, чакра третьего уровня, – быстро докладывает Махиру, складывая руки в печать. 

– Чуунины, – шепчет Генма, выглядывая из-за плеча Какаши. 

– Они ещё не заметили нас? – голос Какаши становится не в пример серьезным, таким Генма его ещё никогда не слышал.

– Нет, – качает головой Накаяма, хмурясь. – С ними пленные. Очень ослабленные потоки чакры. 

Капитан хмурится, а затем поворачивает голову к Махиру.

– Если уйдем на 2 часа, есть шансы, что уйдем тихо? 

Сенсор чуть молчит, а потом кивает. 

– На 2 часа, также, – сухо командует Хоши, и команда берет направление на двойку.

Они отходят на хорошее расстояние, докладывает Накаяма, но стоит теперь ускориться, ведь они потеряли время, делая петлю. Никто не расслабляется, сосредотачиваясь на шорохах вокруг, ведь теперь не факт, что впереди не развернулось сражение, что ещё сильнее задержит их команду. Махиру становится максимально сосредоточенной, не отвлекаясь ни на секунду от собственного задания по слежке. Генма знает, что они могут ей доверять: Махиру, сколько они общаются, а это пару лет, всегда была талантливым сенсором. Похоже, именно поэтому её и взяли: нужен был сенсор для более тихого выполнения миссий, да и к тому же с хорошим опытом и достаточным количеством чакры. 

– Граница с Травой через 25 километров где-то, – говорит Какаши, когда они минуют скалистый утёс. 

– Если мы доберемся без происшествий, сделаем там перевал, – добавляет тайчо, и Генма на секунду сводит взгляд с вершин скал, за которыми он наблюдал, ведь там могут быть враги, на противоположную сторону ушедшего зубастого утёса. 

Блеск. 

Все четверо засекают врага моментально: Махиру открывает рот, чтобы доложить, Какаши с тайчо тянут руку в разгрузку, и Генма поступает логично настолько, насколько мог. Сенбон со скоростью света, заряженный небольшим количеством чакры, вылетает из его рта, тонким остриём входя не успевшему среагировать шпиону в переднюю сторону грудинно-ключично-сосцевидной мышцы, идеально проходя сквозь мягкие ткани. Этого хватает, чтобы схватить того. Однако, пользы это не приносит: он был одним из тех шиноби, следовавших в лесу с пленными. Успел спрятать чакру до работы Махиру, и был послан шпионом. 

***

– Почему именно так? – спрашивает Хоши, когда они уже добираются до Травы. Генма вытягивает ноги перед костром, покусывая уже другой сенбон, а Какаши проверяет что-то в своей разгрузке, однако, внимательно слушая разговор. Махиру сидит рядом с Генмой, задумчиво глядя в костер. – Ты мог промахнуться. 

– Я подумал, что если вам захочется допросить его, его не стоит убивать. В другие органы – может устоять. В кадык – не сможет говорить. В сердце – умрет сразу. А ножка этой мышцы довольно чувствительное место для всех и никто не ожидает, что тебе попадут именно туда. 

Какаши перестает ковыряться в разгрузке и поднимает тяжелый взгляд на Генму.

– Ты умеешь попадать с ходу в сердце? 

– И не только, – пожимает плечами Генма, глядя на Какаши и замечая мелькнувший странный блеск в его глазах. А может, это только блики костра.

– Молодец, – говорит Махиру. – Хорошая реакция.

– Как и у всех вас, – лениво отвечает Генма. Он-то помнит эту командную реакцию, они работали, как единый организм. 

Они немного молчат, каждый погружаясь в свои размышления. 

– Отдыхайте, я посторожу, – Хоши встает с земли, кладя свою провизию в рюкзак. – Смена через 4 часа. На этот раз Генма, – Ширануи кивает, и капитан уходит подальше, засунув руки в карманы. 

Удивительно, но здесь совсем не слышно, что идёт война. Так тихо. Слышно улюлюканье городских, видимо, сегодня в мирной стране праздник. За холмом рассыпались звезды, а точеный полумесяц повисает маленькой дугой над землей, погружая всё вокруг в темно-серебристое свечение. Плач цикад и летающие светлячки над костром, пляшущие языки которого привлекали всякую живность. Махиру тихо ойкает, когда какой-то жук присаживается к ней на плечо. 

– Ложись спать, – говорит тихо Какаши. Махиру и Генма резко поднимают голову. Какаши смотрит на Генму. – Тебе сменять.

Ширануи смотрит на джоунина сквозь лижущие оранжевые блики, и лицо того то просветляется, то затемняется, бросая странную мимику на его видимую часть лица. 

– Ага, – соглашается он, перекатывая сенбон во рту. Подкладывая рюкзак под голову, Генма думает, не лежит ли там чего хрупкого, а потом плюет и на это, растягиваясь на прохладной земле. 

– Я потушу, – говорит Махиру, укладываясь чуть поодаль, а потом негромко зевает, направляя маленькую струю воды на и так еле дышащий костер. – Спокойной ночи.

– Спокойной, – одновременно отвечают ей сокомандники. Генма укладывается на бок, отворачиваясь от товарищей, и закрывает глаза, пытаясь уснуть. 

Раз. Два. Три. Четыре. Ширануи пытается посчитать в голове барашек, потом госпиталей в Конохе, потом капитана Хоши, Какаши, Махиру, но уснуть так и не получается. Он поворачивает голову, закидывает одну руку за голову, и смотрит вверх, прикусывая сенбон. Ночное небо, усеянное звездами, становится особенно прекрасным, прямо-таки до боли в груди, когда ты думаешь о том, что в любой момент можешь лишиться этого вида. 

Интересно, как там родители? Как мелкие? Генма вслушивается в тишину вокруг: он слышит шорох травы, волнующейся от тонких прикосновений ветра, слышит негромкое бормотание капитана, который был где-то по периметру в метрах двух-трех, слышит сопение и тихие вздохи Махиру, но, сколько бы ни пытался, никак не мог услышать Какаши. Он там что, умер? Генма опять вслушивается. Серьезно, ни вздоха и ни шороха. Чёрт. Может, он встал и ушёл куда-то? Да нет, Генма бы услышал. Ширануи выдыхает тихо сквозь сжатые зубы, а потом переворачивается незаметно на другой бок. Темная фигура всё также лежит на месте, слегка освещаемая светом полумесяца. Будь они в лесу, было бы абсолютно темно, но на открытой местности всё подсвечивалось. Фух, слава Ками. Он на месте. И вроде бы даже жив. Генма щурится, подкладывая одну руку под голову, и осматривает Какаши: живот и грудь поднимаются. Отлично. Он поднимает взгляд выше, скользя по кожаным ремням, туго стягивающим грудь, а потом на лицо. И чуть не роняет сенбон, когда привыкает взглядом к полутьме. 

Глаза Какаши открыты и смотрят прямо на Генму. 

– Какаши? – неуверенно подает голос Генма, думая о том, не враг ли тут уже использовал Хенге, а они ни сном, ни духом. – Ты не спишь? 

Какаши вдруг без единого слова переворачивается на другой бок. 

Генме легче не становится. 

***

Он сменяет капитана раньше, чем через 4 часа, понимая, что сегодня ему уже не уснуть. 

Они выходят на рассвете, когда свежесть росы, блестящими камнями осевшая на тонких стеблях молодых побегов травы, ещё сладким запахом оседает в легких, поднимая настроение всем. Движутся тем же построением. 

***

Когда они сталкиваются в бою с шиноби из Камня, численный перевес врагов не дает им преимущества. Очевидно, те возвращались уже с какого-то боя, но не приняли разумного решения отступить. 

– Убираем им максимально тихо, – приказывает Хоши-тайчо, и все кивают. Тихо, значит, желательно, без техник. 

Генма запускает очередной кунай в перстневидный хрящ, когда видит, как Какаши одним точным движением сворачивает шею противнику. Его глаза, когда они на мгновение встречаются взглядом, были чёрными и вновь мёртвыми. Генме становится не по себе.   
Очевидно, Какаши не испытывает тех же чувств, что испытывал Генма, как медик. Их движения по выверенности не отличаются, однако Ширануи хочет безболезненной смерти, потому что это меньшее преступление для его медицинского правила. Какаши же убивает так, потому что есть приказ убивать тихо. И это то, что у него получается таким же идеальным, как и всё остальное. Махиру менее ловка в бесшумных убийствах, но Генма следит за ней взглядом: сенсора необходимо оберегать. 

Махиру чувствует врага за спиной, но не может отвлечься, потому что впереди перед ней явный враг и, судя по всему, мастер кендзюцу.

– Пригнись! – Махиру еле успевает выполнить это действие: кончики волос взлетают вверх параллельно удару Генмы кунаем, пришедшемуся на ярёмную впадину шиноби из Камня, и входит в дугу аорты, начиная заливать всё кровью.

– Уходим, – отдает быстро приказ Хоши, когда они расправляются с врагами. – Может прийти подкрепление.

– Пока чисто, – докладывает хрипло Махиру, вытирая дрожащей рукой лоб. 

Она не говорит никому, что это её первая миссия, в которой она убивала собственными руками. 

И первая миссия, где она была настолько близка к смерти. Если бы Генма не успел её бы спасти, или если бы она не успела сама бы пригнуться... Махиру вздрагивает. Она могла бы умереть от руки собственного товарища.

***

Они доставляют свитки в полном составе команды и самих бумаг. У капитана небольшой порез на левой ноге, и Генме удается очень быстро залечить его. Махиру, кроме первого опыта убийства, в целом была здорова, а Какаши вышел идеально невредимым из боя. 

Тайчо уходит на переговоры, пока его команда остается его ждать у резиденции дипломатов. 

– Теперь добраться обратно до Конохи, и миссия выполнена, – говорит Хоши, больше не выглядя таким напряженным: самая главная часть миссии уже сделана. Добраться живыми – уже не такая важная задача. 

***

Когда они делают перевал в Стране Чая, капитан опять уходит первым на охрану. Смена – Махиру. 

– Как думаете, война и вправду закончится скоро? – Махиру накручивает часть волос на палец, глядя на костер. В Стране Чая очень тепло, поэтому они снимают свои жилеты, оставаясь в штатских водолазках. 

– Кто знает, – Генма перекатывает бездумно сенбон во рту. – Хотелось бы верить, но кто верит всяким подписанным бумажкам? Это просто надежда для нас, что хотя бы ненадолго наступит тишина. 

Махиру чуть-чуть молчит, а потом кусает губу. Вздыхает и улыбается.

– Не хотите поесть? У меня есть поки, – она лезет в рюкзак, и достает оттуда упаковку. Она знает, чего сейчас хочется всем: поесть и искупаться. 

– Спасибо, – подают голос оба её сокомандника, принимая благодарно сладости. 

– Ты сама их готовишь? – спрашивает тихо Какаши, глядя на неровные рельефы палочек. 

Все знали, что Махиру из приютских, так что о готовке от родителей и говорить не стоит. А по виду они явно домашние. Куноичи кивает и не смотрит на Какаши. Тот складывает свою порцию в подсумник, и все делают вид, что всё отлично. Генме иногда правда становится интересно, что там под маской Какаши. 

– Вкусно, – говорит Генма, пробуя одну. 

Махиру слегка смущается. 

Они сидят ещё немного так, а потом Какаши отсаживается, доставая свою катану, чтобы попытаться отполировать ту на случай тупости.

– Генма, – вышеупомянутый уже готовится полежать и помечтать о теплом душе, а не о теплой крови, которая сегодня лилась ему на руки, когда Махиру подходит к нему, садясь рядом. – Я хотела тебе кое-что сказать.

Ширануи с интересом оборачивается к Махиру, закрывая свою разгрузку. Он достал новую пару обмотки, чтобы сменить, а то эта сносилась и испачкалась кровью сильно. Генма вытягивает руки позади себя, опираясь о землю. 

– Спасибо, что спас сегодня меня, – Махиру подтягивает к себе колени, глядя вперед. Насколько он знает подругу, та сейчас сильно волнуется. – Я просто подумала, – голос куноичи сходит на шепот, и она нервно смотрит в сторону занятого Какаши. – Что вся моя жизнь за секунду пронеслась перед глазами сегодня. 

Генма мешкает, внимательно глядя сбоку на девушку. 

– Первый раз?

Накаяма тушуется, а потом кивает, опуская глаза. Генма резко вспоминает самого себя в тот момент. Он не знает, что делать, но знает, что нужна поддержка.

Хотя даже от неё будет так паршиво. Это надо пережить.

– Я думал, что ты уже сражалась, – говорит Генма, обходя слово «убивать».

– Никогда насмерть, – бубнит себе в колени Махиру. 

– Я знаю, как это дерьмово. Это надо пережить, Махиру. Ничто больше никогда тебе не запомнится в этой жизни, как эта первая смерть, – говорит Генма искренне. 

Наверное, такие слова он бы и хотел услышать тогда: правду. Неприятную и некрасивую. К этому не привыкают, с этим надо научиться жить. Он быстро смотрит на Какаши: каково тому жить? 

– Да, – заторможено кивает Накаяма. – Просто…это не самое важное. Я давно хотела тебе это сказать. 

Генма замирает с сенбоном во рту.

– Ты мне нравишься, Генма. 

Генме кажется, что даже ветер перестал дуть. Ещё Какаши, как назло, перестает полировать свой танто.

Чего?

– Что? – недрогнувшим голосом спрашивает он. 

– Давно. Просто когда чуть не умерла, подумала о том, что не стоит прятать свои чувства. В конце концов, в один момент всё может закончиться слишком быстро. И решила, что скажу тебе сегодня, – Махиру поднимает голову, глядя в небо. 

Генма правда не знает, что нужно сказать.

– Махиру…я…э-э, – он тушуется впервые так откровенно в жизни, наверное. – Ты очень милая…и…хорошая… 

Махиру вскидывает на него взгляд. И этот взгляд полон такого странного понимания.

– Я не жду, что ты ответишь на мои чувства, Генма, – говорит она тихо, заглядывая ему в глаза. – Я лишь хотела быть честной. Перед собой и тобой. Ты ничем не обязан мне, – добавляет куноичи, вновь отводя взгляд. 

Повисает тишина, прерываемая только стрекотом сверчков в поле. Какаши складывает катану, а потом что-то садится делать в своем подсумнике.

– А, – Генма прочищает горло. – А как ты поняла…ну…

– Что ты мне нравишься? – Махиру тихо хмыкает. – Такой важный на миссиях, а тут одним признанием тебя сбили с толку, – она прыскает себе в кулак.

Генма смущенно чешет затылок. Ему, вообще-то, ещё ни разу не признавались в симпатии.   
Что он ещё должен делать?

– Ну, ты всегда хорошо ко мне относился, – говорит нежным голосом Махиру. – К тому же, ты прекрасный друг и…

Ширануи вдруг начинает смущаться ещё больше. 

– Я имею в виду…а как определять, что тебе кто-то нравится? – говорит он, бросая быстрый взгляд на Какаши и надеясь, что тот не слышит таких тупых вопросов.

Махиру приподнимает брови.

– Тебе кто-то нравится?

– Эм, думаю, нет, – говорит Генма, задумчиво кусая сенбон. – По крайней мере, пока я не знаю, как это определять.

– Ну, ты хочешь обнимать этого человека или поцеловать его. А ещё хочешь, чтобы у него всегда было хорошее настроение. И, вроде как, ты хочешь о нем заботиться, переживаешь о нём. В общем, как-то так, – Махиру и сама начинает вдруг смущаться. – Что, узнал кого-нибудь?

Генма кусает сенбон опять, глядя в небо. И отрицательно машет головой. 

– Нет. 

– Что же, значит, ещё не встретил этого человека, – пожимает плечами Махиру. Она встает, отряхивая свои брюки, и Генме в глаза бросается её точеный профиль, и он отмечает, насколько красивая эта девушка. Она старше него на полтора года, так что да, можно сказать, девушка. Генма хочет сказать, что она тоже встретит хорошего и любящего её человека. И говорит это, получая в ответ какую-то странную улыбку.

– Не встречу. Но, спасибо, Генма, – она ему кивает, а потом идёт к своему рюкзаку, готовясь чуток поспать перед сменой. 

Генма уже которую ночь не спит. 

Добираются они командой целыми и живыми, и за это, Генма уверен, благодарить нужно их идеальную командную работу. Он правда считает, что это была лучшая командная работа: практически каждое их движение было согласовано от начала и до конца. Если раньше Генма сомневался в существовании этого понятия, то теперь он признавал, что да, когда-то и коса находит на камень, и когда-то и бывает идеальная команда, вот только не их команда Чозы-сенсея, потому что Ширануи этих двоих все ещё хочет задушить.

***

_Война заканчивается одним июньским утром, когда Конохагакуре и Ивагакуре подписывают пакт об окончании военного конфликта с улаживанием политически-экономических проблем через страну-дипломата – Страну Воды. Искореженные остатки шиноби, возвращавшихся живыми с полей боев, встречали, как героев. Страна Огня, как и все остальные страны-участницы войны, наконец, опустили кровавую завесу своей истории, оставив в земле не только сотни литров пролитой крови, но и погибших безымянных героев, переломанные судьбы тысяч и миллионов детей и взрослых, травмированных навсегда шиноби, встретившихся лицом к лицу со смертью._

_Война окончилась, но какой ценой._

Какаши интересно, какой. Ценой жизни Обито, как и многих других чуунинов? Как и многих других детей? Неужели эта война стоила этого океана крови и горы обожженных костей? 

Эта война, тешащая самолюбие даймё, она стоила жизни его товарищей и его семпаев, положивших голову на горящих огнём боли фронтах? 

Эти войны несут только боль, разруху и смерть. Одна война своими последствиями забрала у него отца, а вторая унесла жизнь его товарища, его друга. 

Какаши касается своего левого глаза, теперь навсегда прикрытого хитай-ате. Там всегда будет напоминание об Обито, и обещании, которое дал ему Какаши. 

На первой же миссии, на которую он был назначен капитаном, он потерял Обито. Если бы они слушали друг друга чаще, всё могло бы быть по-другому. Если бы Какаши был лучшим капитаном, если бы он мог быть хорошим командиром, всего этого могло бы и не быть. 

Обито бы не умер, если бы не его ошибки.

Какаши просит оставить его в покое. Он хочет умереть, чтобы эта ноющая дыра в сердце затянулась и не рвала его в клочья. Но за его спиной стоит Рин с грустной улыбкой, и Какаши помнит о том, чьё сердце теперь у него вместо левого глаза. Сердце Обито Учиха, который желал только одного: защитить Рин. Значит, Какаши обязан делать это вместо него. 

Но разве он сможет?

_«Ты даже Обито не смог защитить»_

Кого он, Какаши, вообще может защитить? Никого. 

Если бы не он, всё было по-другому. 

Если бы погиб он, Какаши, всё было бы намного лучше. 

Какаши замечает, что крови на его руках становится всё больше. Теперь не только кончики пальцев кровят, но и вся ладонь испачкана в крови. 

Он остервенело трёт руки и тяжело дышит сквозь маску, смаргивая непрошеные слезы. 

Никто его не винил в смерти Обито. Но Какаши винил себя. Виноват только он, он был командиром, и смерть его товарища на нём. 

Виноват только он.

Что же, Рин он обязан защитить. Это его единственная возможность сделать хоть что-то для памяти Обито.

*** 

_«Убийца товарищей, Какаши»_

_«Теперь он не только Копирующий Шаринган Какаши, но и Убийца товарищей»_

_«Что же, удачи, Гай, только будь осторожен: будешь мешаться, Какаши и тебя убьёт ради миссии»_

_«Серьезно, держитесь от него подальше»_

_«Ты прославился за счёт Шарингана своего погибшего товарища, а сейчас и прославился за счёт убийства второго товарища. Может, и первого ты убил?»_

_«Хатаке Какаши. Убийца своих товарищей»_

Он не смог защитить даже Рин. Зачем она так сделала? 

Он не смог сдержать обещание, данное Обито. Единственное обещание, которое он дал Обито, и то не сдержал. 

Кровь теперь покрывает его руки до локтя. Она стекает по его рукам, капает на пол, на землю, на любую поверхность, которой Какаши касается.

Какаши открывает глаза, чувствуя, как его сердце бешено колотится в груди. 

_«Какаши...спасибо»_

_«Позаботься о Рин»_

Он моет руки, всё ещё чувствуя за спиной взгляды его команды.

Руки заливает кровью, та пачкает всё тело, течет по полу, заплывает за углы и впитывается в деревянные половицы. Ему невозможно дышать. Он больше так не может. 

***

Опять миссия? 

Генма смотрит на табель. Хатаке Какаши: уже 4-ая миссия за вторую неделю. 

– Вызовите Хатаке Какаши…

– Я сам отнесу, – говорит он, вырывая из рук Изумо табель, и выходит, спиной чувствуя эти разношерстные взгляды.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Об осознании чувств и о том, как война ломает людей.

Генма покидает здание, прекрасно зная, где сейчас может быть Какаши. Тот действительно находится у могилы Рин Нохара.

Какаши засовывает руки в карманы. Ради чего ему сейчас жить? Есть ли смысл в этом? В Конохе все смотрят косо, а близкие люди один за одним сходят в могилы. Может, и ему пора?  


Какаши присаживается, касаясь рукой хитай-ате на левом глазу.

«Обито, ты доверил мне жизнь Рин. И я её же и оборвал. Своими руками.

Рин, ты говорила, что вы с Обито всегда будете рядом. Но и в твоей, и в смерти Обито виноват только я.

Может, таким, как я, и вовсе не стоило рождаться на свет? Может, каждый мой шаг, как проклятие, и чем больше я привязываюсь к людям, тем быстрее они уходят на тот свет? Так может, мне лучше избавиться от самого себя?

Есть ли смысл жить вообще? В чём её смысл?»

— Привет, — раздается бесцветное за его спиной.

Какаши вздрагивает и оборачивается.

Генма. Тот стоит, засунув руки в карманы, глядя куда-то в сторону, а потом перекатывает сенбон в другой уголок рта, и переводит взгляд на Какаши. И Какаши, всегда чутко считывающий любые изменения, вдруг испытывает это странное чувство. Забытое, уже засунутое на задворки, закрытое на замки из-за обостренных чувств вины, ненависти к самому себе, самобичевания, тщательно подавляемое и отрицаемое. Это чувство неловкости рядом с Генмой.

— Привет, — выдавливает из себя Какаши. Генма осматривает того тревожно. Выглядит отвратительно, если честно.

После гибели Обито Учиха, Какаши покрылся ещё одним слоем коросты, ещё больше закрылся, натянув хитай-ате на подаренный шаринган.

После гибели Рин Нохара, Какаши будто одеревенел, и его брешь было больше не пробить.

— Опять у тебя миссия, — говорит Генма, всё ещё продолжая изучать вид Какаши. — Четвертая за две недели, по-моему, стоит отказа…

— Нет, — отвечает Какаши. — Я понял.

— Нет, ты не понял, — вдруг жестко говорит Генма, кусая сенбон. — Ты себя в зеркало видел?

Какаши старается придать себе более безразличный вид.

— Генма, я думаю, это тебя не касается.

И Ширануи уже это надоело, если честно. Они с Гаем уже больше полугода пытаются достучаться до Какаши, пытаются вытащить его из всего этого отчаяния, в котором Какаши тонул с завидной усердностью, но это было бесполезно. Ему надоело видеть вот такого Хатаке Какаши, которого он не знает.

Словно мало у Какаши было проблем, ему сверху ещё решили докинуть.

Генма делает два шага вперед, подходит к Какаши, и резко хватает того за один из его ремней, притягивая к себе.

— Ты достал меня, Хатаке. Сейчас ты идешь домой и отдыхаешь, миссия будет передана другому. Послушай, Какаши, — прерывает он грядущий монолог Какаши, уже положившего одну руку на его кулак. — Ты можешь хоть в чём винить себя, ты можешь проклинать себя за упущенные возможности и смерти твоих товарищей. В чём угодно. Мне плевать. Ты живой, и это главное. Они мертвы, а ты — нет. Поэтому я веду тебя домой, а ты спокойно ложишься отдыхать. Будет нужно, я накачаю тебя таблетками, введу снотворное, вырублю тебя сейчас, это понятно? — брови Генмы хмуро сведены к переносице, его лицо буквально пылает накопленной за столько времени злостью, и Какаши вдруг устает что-то чувствовать.

Он устает сопротивляться. Пускай Генма делает всё, что хочет. И тот его действительно ведет домой, даже не обращая внимания на косые взгляды знакомых штатских со стороны. Все знают, кто такой Хатаке Какаши, и почему от него стоит держаться подальше.

Когда они входят в особняк Хатаке, Генма теряется на мгновение. Он никогда тут не был, и первое его ощущение от пребывания в этом доме оседает в легких запахом пустоты и одиночества. Ну, да, думает обреченно Генма, чем тут ещё пахнуть.

На секунду расслабившись, организм Какаши, не получавший пищи в течение четырех дней и испытывающий хронический стресс, не выдерживает этого, и Генма только успевает не дать голове Хатаке встретиться с полом. Он дотаскивает того до его кровати, и успевает отметить идеальную чистоту во всем доме, несмотря на такое разбитое состояние Какаши.

Какаши же 15 лет. Чёрт возьми, думает Генма, ища аптечку в доме Хатаке. В 15 лет он потерял уже всё, что можно и нельзя. Семью и друзей. Подумать только.

Ему страшно представлять, с какими монстрами остается Какаши каждый день, и даже каждое мгновение. Вот почему он берет все миссии: они позволяют ему отвлечься. Но нет. Так не пойдет.

Есть одна большая разница между Генмой и большинством штатских: Генме плевать, кого там убил Какаши. Его этим не удивить, потому что он сам знает: почти каждый из штатских Конохи когда-то оставлял раненого товарища, кто по приказу, кто по собственной воле или из страха за свою жизнь, а кто-то позволял другому умереть за него. Каждый из них — убийца своих так или иначе.

А ещё Генма отличается от многих тем, что знает того Какаши, с которым он был на миссиях и вне их. И Генма будет доверять лучше своему опыту, а не словам остальных.

Он приятно удивляется, увидев у Какаши систему, а потом с мрачной иронией находит в холодильнике коллоидно-кристаллический раствор, уже даже не удивляясь дальновидности Хатаке. Ставит капельницу и думает о том, что, наверное, надо приготовить кашу, только Генма-то не умеет варить совсем. И по-хорошему надо к ирьёнинам профессиональным отправить его, только Ширануи понимает: там с Какаши произойдет всё совсем по-другому.

Там его боятся и недолюбливают. Как и почти везде в Конохе.

Генма садится на стул рядом с кроватью и смотрит в окно. Надо бы Гаю и Куренай с Асумой сообщить, только как. Ладно, чёрт с ними, думает Генма. Сам же вызвался навестить Какаши. Ширануи вспоминает свои навыки медика и готовится к переливанию чакры — у Какаши она на нуле, скорее всего. Генма вздыхает.

Он снимает повязку, зачесывает волосы назад, покачивая сенбон также на нижней губе, а потом складывает печати и концентрируется. Чакровый центр Какаши совсем слабый, как он и думал. Чакра тонкими струями течет по его каналам, но плохо переходит на каналы Какаши. Генма чертыхается и убирает одеяло, вытаскивает руки, стараясь не задеть иглу в вене, и туловище Хатаке наружу. Касается своими руками ледяных рук Какаши, и пытается сделать это получше. По идее, при телесном контакте передача должна пойти быстрее. Дело действительно идёт быстрее, и Генма сжимает руки Какаши, планируя передать хотя бы процентов двадцать чакры, это позволит организму прийти в себя быстрее.

Когда видимые участки кожи Какаши на руках становятся розовее, а дыхание чуть выравнивается, Ширануи останавливается, начиная сам чувствовать легкое головокружение.

Хватит. Он сидит и смотрит на Какаши, вглядываясь в его открытые участки лица: хитай-ате задралась и обнажала приличную часть шрама от глазницы вниз. Генма кусает сенбон, смотрит на пряди волос, прилипших к повязке, а потом тянет руку, убирая их, и потом резко отдергивает руку. Ну, и чего это он?

— Время приготовить кашу тебе, да? Надеюсь, ты не умрешь от нее, — сам себе говорит Генма, и встает. Нечего ему тут сидеть, вздыхать и бессмысленно ждать, когда Какаши придет в себя.

У Какаши даже на кухне всё идеально: от упаковок специй до сортировки круп. Молоко в нескольких упаковках с несколькими разными сроками годности. Дальновидно. В стиле Какаши.  


Генма готовит кашу с напрягом, думая о том, стоит ли вообще пытаться: Какаши придет в себя все равно, а вот от испорченной каши у него могут быть проблемы со здоровьем. Ладно уж. Чакры Генмы должно хватить, а там, если что, купит Генма ему готовую кашу. Или Гай. В общем, купит. Он бросает эту затею и все ещё думает, как бы ему сообщить Гаю обо всей ситуации. Всего-то надо было с Какаши не как с генином в Академии, уговаривать, ходить тенью, а взять его и принудительно всё сделать. Ведь помогло. Ведь помогло, да?  
Генма заходит ещё раз в комнату Какаши, мельком глядя на капельницу, а потом обращает внимание на то, как сползла большая часть маски Хатаке вниз. Из-за волнения он этого даже не заметил сразу. Чёрт. Ширануи отводит упорно взгляд: это кощунственно, влезать в чужое пространство. Генма садится рядом, и хоть руки и чешутся стянуть маску вниз, он приказывает себе не делать ничего глупого. И тянет маску вверх, возвращая Какаши обычный его закрытый вид. Вот так-то лучше. Вот так Генме спокойнее.

Вот почему ты такой сложный, Хатаке? Почему тебе на долю столько всякого дерьма свалилось? Ну, что ты такого в прошлой жизни-то натворил? 

Генме правда интересно. Не может выпадать на долю человека столько мучений. Нельзя так. Какаши человек. Не камень.

Он вздыхает, а потом смотрит на наполовину опустевший пакет раствора. Хватит. Генма убирает всё уже немного неловко, всё же руки уже не так хорошо помнят медицинские манипуляции.

— Ладно уж, схожу найду Гая и куплю тебе чего-нибудь на пробуждение, — опять сам себе говорит Генма, а потом выходит в гостиную и цепляется взглядом за какое-то движение. Это что?

Генма останавливается, чуть не роняя сенбон изо рта.

Рыба?

Серьезно? 

Он подходит ближе, и хмурится. Рыба ему кажется какой-то знакомой. Минуту усиленного умственного напряжения, и Генма опять только силой воли удерживает сенбон во рту. Красноперая с черными полосками, это же которая…

Рыба, которую Генма просил для оживления черт знает сколько лет назад. Так она ожила? И Какаши её в аквариум посадил? Ну, на аквариум эта банка мало похожа, но похожа. Генма садится на корточки, и смотрит на эту рыбу, которая прекращает свои метания в банке и смотрит на него. Глупыми черными глазами.

Ками-сама.

Хатаке. Просто божье наказание. 

Генма встает на ноги и опять возвращается в комнату Какаши. Теперь-то всё встает на места. Теперь-то ему становится всё так понятно.

Генма порывом подходит к бессознательному Хатаке и садится рядом с кроватью на колени.

Немного смотрит на видимую часть лица, а потом берет левую руку, безжизненной плетью лежавшей на кровати, своей правой, и прижимается губами к ней, ощущая мраморный холод этой кожи. Словно и не человеческая.

— Я так влип, — вдруг говорит сам себе Генма, а потом хватает свой протектор и выходит из комнаты.

***  
Веки открываются тяжело, а в голову будто налили свинца. Какаши пытается проморгаться.

Серый потолок. Он дома.

— Какаши? — обладатель этого имени резко вскидывается. — Это я, Гай, — раздается где-то сбоку, а затем слышится копошение и над лицом Какаши всплывает довольное лицо его друга. — Пришёл в себя, наконец-то! — длинные руки обвивают ослабшее туловище Хатаке и с силой прижимают его к себе.

— Эй, аккуратнее, не сломай его, — роняет кто-то за спиной Гая, и Какаши чуть хмурится. Гай инициативно укладывает друга обратно на кровать, и тот смотрит в направлении источника голоса. Генма. Тот опирается о дверной косяк, засунув руки в карманы, и смотрит на Майто с усмешкой.

— А вот и мы, — слышится за стенкой голос Куренай, и она что-то неслышно бормочет себе под нос, а потом в комнату виновника сего собрания вваливается девушка вместе с Асумой. — О, Какаши уже пришел в себя?

— Мы купили всё, что нужно для молодого организма после обморока, — басит Асума, наступая на ногу утирающему слезу радости Гаю, громко ойкает и падает на стул рядом с кроватью Хатаке.

Какаши морщится от этой какофонии звуков, в которую превращается его комната, когда Куренай начинает перечислять Генме список продуктов, которые они с Асумой купили, а Гай что-то громогласно объясняет извиняющемуся Сарутоби, и для всего этого не хватало только громкоголосых чуунинов из Штаба. И на душе становится чуть теплее.

Потому что он смотрит на своих товарищей, которые ведут тут его домашние дела и делают это непринужденно и так, словно делают это каждый день.

Может быть, Какаши ещё кому-нибудь нужен в этом мире.

***

Генма вздыхает, возвращаясь к своей отчетной работе.

— Кто-нибудь видел мой отчёт? — в комнату заглядывает джоунин Тоширо, и все присутствующие в Штабе обращают внимание на него.

— Тоширо-сан, когда-нибудь вы научитесь их сдавать вовремя? — ворчит Умико, штатный архиватор, доставая каким-то волшебным образом из огромных покачивающихся от своей нагруженности трёх кип бумаг одну и протягивает своими изящными пальцами почесывающему затылок джоунину его потерянный отчет. — Я уже собиралась подавать его на сдачу в архив, думала, он уже подписан.

— Вы чудо, Умико-чан! — восклицает джоунин, чуть не целуя благородную длань куноичи. Та выпрямляет её в прямую линию.

— Дисциплина, Тоширо-сан, дисциплина, — менторским тоном говорит Умико, и мужчина виновато кивает. Дверь за капитаном закрывается громко.

Генма сосредоточенно кусает сенбон, ставя последнюю неаккуратную кляксу внизу своего отчета.

— Мой отчет…готов, — неуверенно говорит он, вставая со стула, любезно уступленного ему чуунином, дописывавшего свой отчет на коленке в последние секунды. Он опускает свой лист с сухим отчетом на оценку штатского эксперта Сахорико Джиу, и тот с назидательным видом начинает бегать взглядом по бумаге. Генма засовывает руки в карманы, и смотрит на чем-то занятую Умико, думая о том, как она научилась управляться с тучей таких одинаковых бумаг, иногда ещё написанных совсем криво, например, как пишет их Ширануи.

— Годно, — заключает Сахорико-кун, а потом отодвигает его отчёт. — Свободны, Ширануи-сан.

— Ага, спасибо, — кусает довольно свой сенбон Генма, а потом разворачивается. — Всем удачного дня, — скорее с сарказмом кидает он, чем с искренним желанием. Но в ответ ему нестройным хором отвечает приветливый коллектив архива «спасибо», и Генме становится немного стыдно.

После обеда он направляется на тренировочный полигон №3, чтобы тренироваться вместе с новым членом Взвода Стражей Хокаге под наблюдением самого Йондайме-сама. После окончания Третьей мировой войны, Сандайме ушёл со своего поста, порекомендовав на замену себе Намикадзе Минато, известного, как Жёлтая Молния Конохи.

_И после назначения того на этот пост, спустя пару месяцев, после одной миссии B-ранга, в которой Генма был в команде с капитаном Сарутоби Мори, Ширануи был вызван лично в кабинет Хокаге. Генма, тогда уже успевший посчитать все свои косяки за годы службы, попрощался со всеми на свете. Как оказалось, переживать о прекращении карьеры шиноби не стоило._

_Минато-сама с весьма серьезным видом предложил Генме стать частью его личной охраны. И это был первый раз, когда Генма действительно чуть не проглотил сенбон по самым страшным предсказаниям Гая._

_Хокаге-сама предлагает ему стать частью его охраны?_

_Серьезно?_

_Когда Йондайме-сама уже пояснил причину такого странного, по мнению Генмы, выбора, тем, что он получил личные рекомендации от Сарутоби-сана, человека, которого новоиспеченный Хокаге уважает и с чьим мнением он считается, Ширануи всё ещё был в прострации. Это огромная честь и вместе с тем тяжелая ответственность. За безопасность Хокаге всегда отвечали лучшие отряды Анбу, готовые положить жизни ради защиты Хокаге, а тут Генме, которому едва исполнилось 17 лет, вдруг предлагают такую серьезную должность._

_— Некоторые дети в 10 лет талантливее, чем другие взрослые в свои 30 лет, — со смехом тогда парировал Йондайме, улыбаясь ошарашенному чуунину. — Судя по докладу Мори-сана, у тебя блестящий контроль чакры и прекрасное взаимодействие с другими членами команды, а это мой главный критерий для отбора в мой отряд охраны. К тому же, Мори-сан сказал, что ты обладаешь способностями иръёнина. И что насчёт неизвестной ему техники Футона?_

_— Я…это одна из вариаций техники Рессенджу, — ответил тогда запинающимся голосом Генма. — Я использовал одну из техник Ветра — Рессенджу, чтобы использовать эту стихию вместе со своей чакрой. Она позволяет мне на какой-то момент использовать свою чакру как нити и притянуть противника, а потом снести его волной Футона._

_— Ты её сам создал?_

_— Мне подсказал Чоза-сенсей, как можно улучшить мои способности, используя то, что у меня получается лучше всего._

_— Блестяще, кажется, тебе достался прекрасный сенсей?_

_Генма кивнул, с гордостью думая о том, что его сенсея хвалит сам Йондайме-сама._

_— И как она называется?_

_— Рессенджу Сенко._

_— Так, значит, ты не против немного помочь мне? И побыть со мной чаще, чем тебе бы того хотелось? — со смехом заключил Хокаге, на что Генма, смутившись, тут же начал пояснять, что, разумеется, для него это огромная честь, только он переживает, что подведёт Йондайме._

_И вот уже больше полугода Генма являлся членом Взвода Стражей Хокаге, личной охраны Йондайме-сама, вместе с Райдо Намиаши. И сегодня должен быть присоединен новый член команды, как сказал Хокаге-сама. После чего взвод будет обучен новой технике, исполнение которой возможно только в команде, умеющей блестяще работать друг с другом._

_Не то, чтобы Генма правда считал себя каким-то дураком, просто он правда хотел понять, почему он. Почему не тот же Какаши, который ещё и учеником Четвертого был? Уж у него-то способности были покруче, чем у Генмы. Дело было действительно в способностях контролировать чакру? Да, возможно, в контроле Генме равных среди его сверстников не было, но всё равно._

Он пинает камень, который лежит на его пути, а потом поднимает голову. Навстречу ему шел Какаши.

Замечательно.

— Привет, — говорит Какаши первым, когда Генма уже планирует пройти просто мимо, кивнув тому. Ширануи приходится остановиться. После того открытия, которое он произвел на свет два месяца назад, в доме Хатаке, Генме стало жить тяжелее. Честно говоря, он бы предпочел влюбиться в кого-нибудь другого, но не в Какаши. Серьезно. Без шуток.

— Привет, — отзывается Генма, всё же останавливаясь. Он изучает взглядом проплывающие мимо облака, думая, как же просто им живётся. Какаши выглядит перманентно плохо, однако, вид хотя бы не похоронный. Впрочем, Какаши никогда и не пылал воодушевлением, сколько Ширануи его помнит. — Эм…вижу, ты стал выглядеть по-человечески.

Какаши кивает.

— Да, спасибо, — отвечает он. — К Четвертому?

— Да, у нас там тренировка, что ли, — пожимает плечами Генма, бегая взглядом от Какаши в верхушкам виднеющихся вдали деревьев.

— Третий полигон, — говорит Хатаке, и Генма кивает.

— Ага, спасибо, — тянет он. И разворачивается, чтобы уже пойти на полигон. Но внутри что-то тянет. Чёрт возьми. Он делает несколько беззаботных шагов вперед, а потом тихо цокает и делает столько же шагов назад, с удивлением отмечая, что Какаши стоит там же, где был.

Он жует сенбон.

— Слушай, Какаши, — говорит Генма, глядя на воротник кофты джоунина. — Я знаю, тебе опять очень хреново, и мои слова тебе не сделают лучше. Но если ты вдруг будешь чувствовать, что ты там умираешь. Или, — Генма запинается. — В общем, если тебе захочется вдруг что-то рассказать, поделиться чем-то, помолчать, поплакать там, не знаю, чем вы там, джоунины, занимаетесь обычно на досуге, ты всегда можешь прийти ко мне. Или на мост Аракава по вечерам. Но не сбрасываться, — поправляется Генма, а потом кусает себе язык. Когда-нибудь он перестанет вставлять свои неуместные шутки не в тему.

И он замирает, услышав хриплый смех. Он впервые слышит смех Какаши. Он же смеётся, да? Какаши тихо посмеивается, а потом перестает, и Генму отпускает. Слава Ками. Значит, ещё не всё потеряно с этим парнем.

— Короче, вот, — покачиваясь на пятках, заканчивает неловко Генма. — Ладно, я пошёл. Бывай.

И уходит с лёгким сердцем. Он-то боялся, что ему будет очень тяжело видеться с Какаши после того неприятного осознания, но вон как на самом деле получилось. Как будто ничего и не случилось. Они как будто такие же товарищи, просто коллеги по цеху. Да и нет времени у Генмы загоняться по поводу своей симпатии, у него вон работы полно. Пока он был новеньким в Штабе, его гоняли и заставляли писать отчёты красиво, а не как он хочет, как курица лапой. А теперь он во Взводе, и основную часть времени он проводит рядом с кабинетом Хокаге, так что теперь он имеет некоторый вес в рядах штатских, и теперь он даже иногда пишет отчёты криво. И ему даже не прилетает за это ничего, кроме пары косых взглядом архивариусов, но Генма применяет в таких случаях лучшую свою технику — техника Каменного Выражения Лица. Пока работает. В общем, не до Какаши ему. Нет, ему есть дело до Какаши, в конце концов, они же друзья. И Генма очень хочет, чтобы тому стало получше. В плане страдать он не будет по Хатаке, уж точно. Страдают, когда есть надежда на взаимность. А страдать, когда ты прекрасно знаешь, что максимум, на который способен Хатаке — привязанность к друзьям и своему танто, становится даже бессмысленным занятием. Генма просто посмотрит на Какаши издалека, ну, может, повздыхает, или что там ещё делают влюбленные люди, а потом обязательно оставит это дело. Ведь оставит, да? Не портить же им хорошую дружбу вот такими глупостями. Да, верно. Симпатии симпатиями, а вот дружба остается навсегда. Вот нравилась Генме какая-то девочка в Академии, он её, правда, уже не помнит, Шиноа вроде звали, а потом перестала, так что знает Генма всякие эти влюбленности. Та любовь прошла, и эта пройдет. Тем более, Хатаке вообще невыносимый. Тяжело с ним. Генма не любит, когда тяжело. Так что, париться даже не стоит. Генма чувствует себя апогеем здравого смысла: вот так любить, ребята, надо. Без напрягов, без проблем, без всяких отрицаний и глупых рассуждений. Просто и по факту. Как у Генмы.

— Генма! — и тут Ширануи по инерции резко тормозит, задирая голову, и чуть не встречаясь носом с тренировочным столбом. — Ты чего? — спрашивает Райдо, подходя сбоку к пялящемуся на столб товарищу.

Генма отодвигается от столба, потирая нос, которым все же задел дерево. Он что, так задумался?

— Да, в бою такая задумчивость не пригодится, — со смешком отмечает Минато-сама, и Генма чувствует стыд. Знали бы его товарищи, из-за чего, а точнее, из-за кого Генма так задумался. — Серьезные экзистенциальные вопросы решал, Генма?

Ага, конечно.

— Простите, не выспался, — как можно беспечнее отвечает Ширануи, оборачиваясь к Хокаге-сама и остальным товарищам. — Я опоздал?

— На две минуты, — рапортует кто-то за спиной Минато-сама, и Генма приподнимает брови.

— Ничего, — тут же примирительно говорит Минато, глядя на ползущие вверх брови Генмы и серьезный взгляд Райдо.

Райдо и Минато-сама уже узнали кое-какую не самую приятную черту Генмы за эти пару месяцев совместного времяпрепровождения: Генма очень любит язвить. А уж когда ему тыкают носом в его ошибки или пытаются превзойти в язвительности, особенно кохаи, Ширануи начинает превосходить даже самого себя в этой способности. Разумеется, Генма при Хокаге всегда соблюдал субординацию и за его выдержку его можно было только хвалить, просто Минато, стремясь быть ближе ко всем своим подчиненным, пытался расслабить свою команду, чтобы получше её узнать. Поэтому, как-то незаметно такая черта и всплыла: Райдо, несмотря на свою внушающую трепет внешность, не любил конфликты, и считал, что лучший способ улаживания конфликта внутри команды — молчание. Потом они с Генмой как-то притерлись, и Намиаши уже не реагировал на всякие колкости от Генмы. А вот новичку сейчас, кажется, прилетит.

— Как и ты на раздачу мозгов, — срывается с губ Генмы раньше, прежде чем он успевает подумать.

И тут из-за спины Йондайме выскакивает малолетний парнишка с виноватым лицом.

— Простите, Ширануи-сан! Просто вы спросили, опоздали ли вы, я думал…

И Генма досадливо кривит губы. Чёрт. Из-за этого Хатаке он, не разбираясь, обижает мелких.

— Ладно, это я погорячился, — говорит он. — Зла не держи.

Новенький кивает. Минато и Райдо тихо выдыхают. Пронесло.

— И не называй меня Ширануи-саном, — недовольно добавляет Генма, хмуря брови. А потом вновь расслабляется. — Значит, ты новенький в нашей команде?

— Иваши Татами, — улыбается Минато, подходя сзади и кладя на плечи новичку ладони в ободряющем жесте. — Талантливый чуунин, подходящий к специфике вашего Взвода, с отличным контролем чакры и очень дружелюбный, — декларирует с мягкой улыбкой Минато-сама, и нервничающий Иваши кивает несколько раз.  


— Лет-то тебе сколько? — спрашивает Генма.

— 14 лет! — рапортует излишне громко Татами, и Генма нервно моргает.

— Понял, не кричи. Вот, я Генма, так и называй меня. В конце концов, теперь мы одна команда, твои генинские выучки оставь в Академии, — Ширануи слегка хмыкает, оглядывая ещё раз вытянутого по струнке мальчишку. На три года младше, а талантливый, судя по всему.

— Вот и познакомились, — заключает Минато с радостной интонацией. — Теперь же обсудим технику, которой я хочу вас обучить, — голос Хокаге становится более серьезным, и он оглядывает свой Взвод охраны внимательным взглядом. — Сразу скажу, что я уверен в вашем успехе, но эта техника требует мощнейшей концентрации чакры и единого духа команды, так что с сегодняшнего дня будут проводиться тренировки почаще, — все трое, выстроившись в один ряд, кивают. Минато достает одним движением из разгрузки свой знаменитый кунай, и Райдо округляет глаза в непонимании.

— Хокаге-сама, — неуверенно начинает Генма, начиная понимать, что за технику они будут осваивать.

Минато ободряюще улыбается.

— Верно, — Хокаге крутит за рукоятку Хирайшин кунай, а потом выпрямляет его перед собой в горизонтальном положении, являя своему взводу печать на нём. — Построение Летящего Бога Грома.

Все пораженно молчат.

— Вы уверены, что мы освоим технику такого уровня? — хмурится Райдо, и Генма напряженно кусает сенбон, согласный с ним. Хирайшин — техника S-ранга, это не то, что подвластно шиноби уровня чуунина. Однако, Хокаге-сама сказал «построение».

— Вы сказали построение, что это значит? — спрашивает Генма, пытаясь найти хоть какое-то разумное объяснение такому предложению Хокаге.

— Верно. Это значит, что вы будете использовать её вместе, работая, как один организм и одна система, — Минато ещё раз прокручивает кунай и кладёт его обратно в разгрузку. Он становится серьёзнее, и все его выражение лица неуловимо меняется, правда, никто не поймет, по какой причине. — В общем, дело в том, что Кушина беременна и, хоть я и дал Какаши задание присматривать за ней, я всё ещё беспокоюсь за неё, — и тут и Иваши, и Райдо заголосили во весь голос, поздравляя Йондайме, а тот начал смущенно почесывать затылок, а Генма цепляется слухом за имя Какаши. Дал задание? Но ведь Какаши выполняет задания деревни, нет? Впрочем, Генма уже не может за это ручаться: он сильно оторван от работы в Штабе из-за постоянного нахождения рядом с Хокаге, поэтому табели Хатаке он проверял давно. Тем более, если это особое задание Йондайме, то, конечно, Какаши уже отстранён от остальных заданий.

Минато-сама хлопает в ладоши, обрывая все эти восторженные вопли своего отряда, бросает внимательный взгляд на задумавшегося Генму, а потом громко объявляет о начале тренировки.

— Эта техника позволит вам поставить метку на ком-то, например, мне, или Кушине, а затем перемещаться ко мне или к ней из любого места, — все кивают, принцип этой техники известен всем. — Честно говоря, для этого я вас и собрал: без хорошего контроля чакры выполнение этой техники невозможно, поэтому я не мог выбрать любого хорошего шиноби на эту роль. Что же, начнем!

***

Солнце опускается за горизонт, когда они заканчивают с первой тренировкой. Генма не чувствует кончиков пальцев, но в целом, не считая потраченного количества чакры, он в порядке. Иваши же, кажется, немного утомился, из-за чего завалился на Райдо, вовремя подставившего плечо. К сожалению, эта техника не удается, несмотря на слаженную работу команды. Минато убеждает, что эта техника ещё никому с первого раза не удавалась.

Впрочем, этому факту никто не удивляется.

— А теперь нам стоит пойти поесть барбекю, что скажете? — раздается над уставшими головами команды, и те согласно кивают. — Считаю, для первой тренировки осуществить переливание — успех.

— Ага, и как теперь избавиться от их смешанной чакры внутри меня? — бурчит Генма, вставая с земли и опираясь о плечо Намиаши. Минато смеется, задирая голову.

— У вас действительно получилась блестящая командная работа, — подбадривает их Хокаге, и все невольно вздыхают: к присутствию чужой чакры в тенкецу надо привыкнуть.

***

— Завтра ещё усерднее будем тренироваться, так что ешьте, — говорит Йондайме, заказывая огромные порции для своего взвода, и те радуются возможности наполнить свои желудки хоть чем-то, кроме текущих по каналам потоков чужой чакры. Генма знает, что Минато-сама хочет настроить их команду на дружественный настрой, видимо, решив, что та незначительная стычка днем Генмы с Иваши не прошла даром. Однако, Генма всем видом показывает свою доброжелательность по отношению к смущающемуся Татами. Не нужно, чтобы Хокаге ещё и голову забивал коллективными взаимоотношениями внутри Взвода, чья задача беречь и охранять покой и защиту Хокаге. После каждого нового проглоченного куска мяса, Генма испытывает всё большее и большее растекающееся по телу чувство удовольствия и умиротворения, он даже готов потрепать кохая по голове, но ладно, этого он делать не будет.

— Хокаге-сама, а это правда, что чтобы вступить в Анбу, необходимо сдать какой-то особый экзамен? — Иваши говорит это, когда уже почти все наелись, потому что он не хочет смущать подробными расспросами кого-то во время еды.

Минато поднимает голову, задумчиво пережевывая мясо.

— Нет, туда попадают либо по стандартному повышению квалификации, либо по рекомендации кого-то из Совета, из джонинов, либо самого Хокаге, как, к примеру, я рекомендовал своего ученика Какаши вступить в Анбу, — отвечает он, с расстановкой произнося все нюансы, а потом все вздрагивают, когда слышат резкий звон, раздавшийся со стороны Генмы: тот слишком сильно ударил палочками по тарелке.

— Простите, — роняет Генма бесцветно и отводит взгляд, вновь утыкаясь в собственную тарелку.

Какаши вступил в ряды Анбу? Какого чёрта? Почему Генма об этом не знает? Ну, да, тут же обрывает он себя. Никто об этом не знает, в этом и суть работы в Анбу.

Чёрт побери. Вот почему он стал ещё страннее. Вот почему он совсем перестал контактировать с ними, и даже Гай не может заставить его приходить на их встречи. Генма не общался ни с кем из Анбу, но знает, что ничего хорошего там ждать не приходится. Где? В месте, где ты выполняешь тайные миссии и приказы Хокаге, не имея возможности рассказывать близким о том, кем ты работаешь? Всё, что покрывается тайной, это одно огромное болото, Генма в этом уверен.

Потом он смотрит на Минато, который весело рассказывает о чём-то Иваши, и думает, что это ведь сделал сам Йондайме-сама, разве Генма имеет право его в чём-то обвинять? Уж он-то, как сенсей и Хокаге, знает, что будет лучше для ученика. Ведь так?

Но ведь Какаши ушёл в себя ещё больше. Это же факт. И теперь Генма знает объяснение этому факту.

***

— Хокаге-сама, — Генма догоняет Йондайме, когда все уже расходятся, наевшись и чуть-чуть поболтав, дав возможность Иваши узнать своих старших товарищей получше, и расслабиться в их компании.  


— Генма? — Минато оборачивается, глядя на подходящего Генму, засунувшего руки в карманы и смотрящего куда-то вдаль. — Что такое?

— Я…знаете, — Генма чуть тушуется. — Хотел кое о чём спросить.

Минато оборачивается полным корпусом, понимающе глядя на чуунина.

— Про Какаши?

Генма вздрагивает мелко плечами, но в приглушенном свете улице с несколькими горящими фонарями это сильно бросается в глаза Минато.

— Я знаю, вы друзья. Кажется, ты хочешь что-то спросить про его работу в Анбу?

— Да. Вы уверены, что Какаши стоило идти в Анбу? Насколько я знаю, там намного сложнее, чем в Штате. Не в плане миссий, по способностям Какаши эта служба очень подходит, а в…моральном.

Минато вздыхает, а потом оглядывает полупустынную улицу, где мимо них проходят парочка осоловевших от выпитого саке спец.джоунины. Под кругленькими солнышками фонарей набиваются светлячки и всякая живность, с громким звуком ударяясь о горячие стекла.

— Я понимаю твоё беспокойство, Генма. Гай уже тоже ко мне обращался, — Минато оглядывает всю напряженную фигуру Ширануи, который кусает сенбон, ловя этот уж слишком понимающий всё взгляд Хокаге. — Но я порекомендовал его сюда для того, чтобы сделать поближе к себе. В конце концов, мне показалось, что он потерял свою цель в жизни, и это понятно. Какаши боится привязываться к людям, а тут всё же те миссии, что взвалил я на его плечи, сплотили его с Рин и Обито, а затем…эти же миссии и уничтожили их. Я подумал, что, может быть, если бы я стал ему живым напоминанием о том, что у него всё ещё есть цель — помочь мне, как его сенсею и Хокаге, служить Конохе, как её ценный шиноби, он станет чувствовать себя лучше, — он неловко почесывает затылок, а потом безоруживающе улыбается. — Я хочу следить за состоянием Какаши и помочь ему. Потому что я его сенсей, по своей глупости допустивший гибель своих учеников. Я сделал всё для этого. Ты можешь не переживать. За ним присматривают.

Генма кивает натужно, так, словно его мышцы внезапно стали ригидными и перестали подчиняться приказам тела.

— Хорошо, Хокаге-сама. Благодарю вас, — Генма уважительно кланяется, а потом выпрямляется и разворачивается спиной к Минато. — Спокойной ночи.

— Спокойной ночи, Генма, — отвечает ему Минато, растворяясь в темноте удаляющейся от Ширануи улицы.

Генма останавливается, глубоко вдыхая. Он смотрит себе под ноги, глядя на усыпанную камнями дорогу, и велит заткнуться какой-то части своего мозга, которая всё ещё сомневается в словах Хокаге. Да как он может вообще сомневаться в словах сильнейшего человека Конохагакуре? В конце концов, Генма не так уж и много знает об этом Анбу.

Может, Минато-сама прав, и Какаши станет лучше, работая под непосредственным началом своего сенсея?

Может быть.

Генма опять вздыхает, обреченно устремляя взгляд в бескрайние просторы чёрной простыни звездного неба над Конохой. Теперь он думает, что его влюбленность в Какаши действительно огромная проблема.

Хотя нет. Сам Какаши — одна сплошная проблема. Вон Гаю тоже нелегко приходится с такой проблемой в виде Хатаке.

***

— Всем доброе утро, пожалуйста, Яманака-сан, вас ждут в Отделе допросов, у нас один заключенный, вчера был доставлен отрядом Анбу, к 10:30, спасибо, — Райдо еле успевает уклониться от вихря по имени Хаори Минакуши, когда та пролетает мимо него и Генмы в кабинет Хокаге, попутно успев цепким взглядом увидеть сонного Иноичи-сана и дать ему задание на ходу.

— Обалдеть, — говорит Райдо, глядя в пустое пространство, пару мгновений назад представлявший из себя Хаори. — Ураган, а не женщина.

— Ага, — зевая, соглашается Генма, а потом опирается о дверь, ведущей в уже давно не рабочий кабинет бывших советников Хокаге. — Мне бы её энергию.

— Доброе утро, Райдо-сан, Генма-сан! — раздается звонкое рядом с ними, и Генма жмурится на один глаз.

— Привет, Иваши, — усмехается Райдо, взмахивая приветственно рукой уже как две-недели-не-новичку, и Генма лениво щурит один глаз, тоже кивая младшему.

— И тебе не хворать, мелкий, — выдает он хрипло.

На улице вовсю голосят птицы, а на пару с ними безбашенные детишки из Академии, располагающейся совсем рядом с резиденцией. Все говорили, что такая близость обусловлена тем фактором напоминания, которым должны служить эти вопли детей всем служащим в этой резиденции. Мол, помнить, ради кого они служат и ради кого принимают решения. Генме лично кажется, что такая близость просто нужна была потому, что Хокаге засыпал от этой скукоты, а вот заведенные кричащие дети поблизости не дадут этого сделать. Но кто его спрашивает.

Мимо них пролетает иръёнин, работающая с матерью в госпитале, на ходу отправляя в полет какие-то бумажки, и Иваши благосклонно бросается помочь ей, ловя этих белых предателей. Потом степенно прошагивает отряд загадочных Анбу, бросая неясные взгляды из прорезей своих жутковатых масок, кивают Гоеи Шотай и входят в кабинет Йондайме-сама.

— Что же, пора и мне сдать свой отчет, — говорит Райдо, а потом машет перед лицами товарищей помятым, будто пережеванным, листком бумаги, и Генма посылает тому телепатически волны тревоги 3-го уровня, потому что Отдел приёма отчётов, кажется, превратит вот в такой же смятый клочок бумажки самого Намиаши, когда увидят это наказание.

— Выживи, — кивает тому Генма. Иваши переводит взгляды с одного на другого, и когда Намиаши удаляется, Ширануи благосклонно решает пояснить. — Никогда не пиши вот так отчёты, Иваши. Это пример, как не нужно сдавать отчёты.

— А вы как сдаёте?

— Почти на «отлично», — скептически прикидывает Генма, вспоминая свои кривые отчёты. — Ровные линии, плавные закорючечки, никаких восклицательных знаков, как у Гая, в конце сухая точка. Ещё не забудь улыбнуться в конце, — заканчивает он.

— И как надо? — искренне недоумевая, спрашивает Татами, и Генма чуть не закатывает глаза: Ками-сама, Иваши когда-нибудь доиграется, Генма ему устроит экскурс в чувство юмора.

Он деловито хмурится, а потом легко отталкивается от двери, на которую опирался, и становится во весь рост над замершим Татами. Засовывает руки в карманы своих брюк беспечно, наклоняет голову слегка вбок и улыбается. Максимально легко, чтобы только уголки губ чуть растянулись. И пожимает плечами, надеясь, что Иваши просечёт фишку, и поймет, что такие улыбки нужно только для всяких флиртов использовать, но никак не в Штабе. Однако, очевидно, уповая на какую-то доселе неизвестную Генме шутливость и сообразительность Татами, он ошибся, и Иваши замер, складывая свои губы в идеально ровную «О». А потом он слегка краснеет, и Генма чертыхается внутри себя. Ками-сама, почему у него никогда не было нормальной, адекватной команды с хорошим чувством юмора?

— Ладно, расслабься, никогда так не пытайся улыбаться в Отделе, понял? — говорит он, подходя к окну, ведущему к виду на торговые улицы Конохи, и глядя на снующих по ним гражданских и шиноби.  


— П-понял, — заикающимся голосом отвечает Иваши, неуверенно подавая голос из-за спины Ширануи.

— Ну, вот и отлично, — отвечает бодрым голосом Генма, не оборачиваясь.

Мимо них обратно прошагивает отряд Анбу, и Ширануи провожает их задумчивым взглядом, гадая, не находится ли среди них Какаши.

За окном пролетает стайка воробьев.

***

День протекает очень медленно, и когда они находятся в Штабе, Генме очень хочется удавиться воротником своей водолазки. Вокруг много надоедливых генинов, которым очень хочется получить миссии не D-ранга, а C-ранга. Генма сколько себя помнит, ему всегда было плевать на то, какой уровень миссии у него. Типа, D-ранг? Ладно. C-ранг? Придется поднапрячься, ну, что же, пойдет. А тут целая какофония и трагедия в одном лице.

— Подрастающее поколение уже другое, они не знали войны, — говорит Райдо, и Генма кивает.

Возможно. И это и к лучшему. Вот Тецуо в этом году закончил Академию, но становиться чуунином не спешит, и Генма этому рад. Пускай понаслаждается деньками гонок за кошками и собаками и прополками чужих грядок, а потом овощами с этих самых грядок, а не бежит за какими-то карьерными регалиями, которые пока никого ещё счастливым не сделали.

— Учиха Шисуи, регистрационный номер: 012987, — Генма отрывается от собственных размышлений, когда перед ним вырастает черноволосый шиноби.

— В чём дело? — он углядывает за Шисуи ещё троих шиноби.

— Повышение квалификации по приказу Хокаге-сама, — слишком уж доброжелательно для члена клана Учиха отвечает Шисуи, и Генма кивает. — Двое приняты в отряды Анбу. Аманэ Хираи, Торуне Абураме.

— Прошу, — склоняет голову вбок Генма, от чего несколько прядей волос покачиваются. Шисуи кивает. Генма привычно ослабляет контроль: чакра чистая.

***

Когда он уже предвкушает спокойную тренировку у берега Аракавы, а потом ужин, его вызывают в кабинет Хокаге.

— Вызывали? — Генма оглядывает присутствующих и тут же напрягается. Ибики, Иноичи-сан, Мирэ-сан из Отдела допросов в алеющем свете уходящего за горизонт солнца выглядят мрачными статуями.

— Да. Генма, ты знаешь Махиру Накаяма, регистрационный номер 085812? — спрашивает Минато-сама, поднимая голову и глядя непривычно серьезным взглядом на вошедшего Генму.

— Да, конечно, — отвечает Генма, чувствуя сгущающийся комок неприятного предчувствия в груди. Что с Махиру? Она погибла? Ранена? — С ней что-то случилось?

Минато кивает.

— Как я узнал, на прошедшей миссии, в которую она была отправлена в тройке, она убила своих товарищей по команде, — он сцепляет руки в замок, а Генму будто оглушают.

Что?

Что Махиру сделала?

— Простите… Хокаге-сама… — отвечает Генма, всё ещё немного не понимая слов Минато-сама.

— Они не вышли вовремя на связь, поэтому за ними был отправлен отряд Анбу, — сухо докладывает с короткого кивка Хокаге Мирэ-сан. — Когда те обнаружили команду с помощью сенсора, Махиру Накаяма была найдена в окружении мертвых тел своих товарищей. После короткого опроса она сообщила, что убила их сама.

Генма стискивает зубы, вдруг понимая, что ему становится тяжело дышать.

— Это невозможно, Хокаге-сама, — шепчет Ширануи, теряя самообладание. — Я знал её, и она бы…она бы никогда…

Нет. Махиру, которую знает Генма, так бы никогда не поступила. Да никто бы так не поступил! 

Внезапно алеющий закат сгущается, пока не превращается в стекающую струю крови, ползущую по бледному горизонту. Воздух становится спертым, и Генма испытывает подкатывающую тошноту к горлу.

— В это трудно поверить, потому что у неё всегда были удовлетворительные результаты осмотров. Однако, это факт. Оба её товарища, наши чуунины, Соши Аратэ и Банимэ Рай, мертвы, — говорит Минато-сама, и слова обрывками врываются в сознание Генмы. Что они такое говорят? Махиру бы никогда…

— Допрос от Отдела допросов и пыток не дал никаких результатов, кроме ранее озвученных. Вина Махиру Накаяма доказана, — добавляет Ибики, один из одноклассников Генмы, и тот смотрит на него, хмуря брови и пытаясь переваривать всю эту информацию.

— Однако, Мирэ-сан убедила нас, что с ней стоит поговорить, прежде чем осуществлять вмешательство с помощью Иноичи-сана, и я соглашусь с ней. Махиру, даже если она убийца, наш товарищ, шиноби Конохи, мы не можем не принять во внимание этот момент, — говорит Минато. — Мирэ-сан сказала, что вы были друзьями, и ближе чем ты, у неё никого не было. Поэтому, Генма, если ты хочешь помочь Махиру и, прежде всего, Конохе, прошу тебя пройти сейчас в Отдел допросов.

Генма остекленело кивает. На негнущихся ногах он следует за вереницей шиноби из Отдела допросов. Гулкое эхо ровных шагов, разбивающееся о стены пустого коридора, оглушает Генму.

— Двадцать восемь на три, — говорит Мирэ, где-то пищит кнопка, и дверь, ведущая в самый жуткий отдел Конохи, открывается. — Я тоже дружила с Махиру, но не так, как ты. О тебе она довольно часто упоминала.

Генма молчит. На самом деле, после его формирования в Гоеи Шотай, они редко встречались, потому что Генма всё больше занимался штатской работой и охраной Хокаге. Неужели у неё не появилось больше друзей, раз она так часто говорила о Генме, что именно о нём подумали, когда завели речь о её друзьях.

Они приходят.

Генма поднимает голову, вглядываясь в одинокую фигуру, сидящую в комнате допросов на стуле с опущенной головой. В комнате темно и сыро, Генма почему-то уверен в этом, она плохо освещаема, и пустынна. Именно так, как должна выглядеть комната допросов.

— Простите за ожидание, — сухо говорит Мирэ-сан, и Генма только сейчас обращает внимание на четырёх Анбу в их стандартном обмундировании по периметру вокруг застекленного окна. — Пожалуйста, Генма. Но будь осторожен…она может быть неуправляема. Мы следим отсюда и всё фиксируем, если почувствуем тревогу, она будет обезврежена, не переживай, — говорит слишком формально Мирэ для подруги.

Генма кивает и вдыхает глубоко, прежде чем толкнуть дверь.

Махиру не двигается, и Ширануи на секунду, одну безумную секунду, пытается убедить себя, что это не Махиру. Нет, это не та Махиру, которую он знает.

Генма делает два шага, и эти шаги гулким эхом отдаются по каменным сводам мрачной комнаты пыток, впитавшей в свои каменные плиты столько литров крови и криков допрашиваемых, что сами они почернели.

— Махиру, — стеклянным голосом говорит Генма, подходя чуть ближе к девушке, и тут же видя взмах рукой Ибики: ближе нельзя, опасно.

Та шевелится и поднимает голову. Генма ожидал увидеть что угодно, кого угодно, но только не обыкновенное лицо Накаямы.

— Генма? — она хмурится, словно плохо видит. А потом её брови приподнимаются в момент узнавания, и где-то на периферии радужки он видит какой-то блеск. — Значит, тебя и привели.

Что ему нужно спросить? У него столько вопросов и в то же время пустота в голове.

— Махиру…

— Да, Генма, я убила их, — говорит безразличным тоном Махиру. — Это правда.

— Но зачем? — Генма вскидывает брови, в непонимании присаживаясь перед девушкой. — Скажи, они тебе угрожали? Они пытались тебя убить? Если да, просто расскажи об этом, Коноха обязательно разберется.

Махиру вдруг кривит губы в улыбке. И Генме она кажется ненормальной: уголки губ расползаются в ядовитой ухмылке, и ещё чуть-чуть, кажется, меж ярких красных губ потечет яд.

— Нет. Они просто были. Им не повезло.

Генма ошарашено выдыхает.

— Я не понимаю…

— И не поймешь, Генма, — отрывисто отвечает Махиру, вскидывая взгляд на него. — Вы все не поймете меня. Я сделала это сама. По велению собственного сердца и разума. На мне ничего не применяли, меня не заставляли. Я сделала это, — с каким-то странным тихим наслаждением повторяет Махиру. — Я устала. 

— Этому должна быть причина, — говорит Генма, глядя на девушку и понимая, что с ней что-то не так. Может, она всё ещё под действием какой-то техники?

— Помнишь, Генма, наш разговор во время войны?

Генма раздраженно перекатывает сенбон из одного уголка рта в другой.

— Махиру…

— Помнишь, ты сказал, что я встречу ещё лучшего и любящего меня человека? — шелестит, как опадающий лист с дерева, Махиру.

Генма молчит, глядя на девушку. Ему нет нужды запоминать все её реплики, это всё слышно на той стороне прекрасно.

— Помнишь, что я тебе ответила? Я была права, Генма, — сама себе отвечает девушка, и вдруг пару раз вертит головой, растрепывая длинные волосы, а потом смотрит прямо в глаза Генмы. — Лучше, чем ты, я ещё человека не встречала.

Генма пытается углядеть в её глазах хоть какой-нибудь намек на наличие какой-нибудь техники.

— Поэтому, — её губы вдруг опять расплываются в ядовитой ухмылке. — Поэтому мне тебя и жаль. Для меня всё скоро закончится, а ты будешь жить.

— Махиру, — Генма вновь пытается воззвать к голосу разума товарища.

Девушка опять встряхивает головой. И переводит взгляд со стекла на Генму, меняясь во взгляде.

— Что, если мне облегчить твою участь прямо сейчас? — шепчет она, и Генма буквально читает это по губам.

В этот момент происходит несколько вещей одновременно.

Один из членов Анбу, напряженно вглядываясь в действие за стеклом, вдруг жёстко выдает:

— Достаточно, — и перемещается.

Генма еле успевает уклониться от резкой хватки Махиру, отскакивая назад, тут же слыша сбоку грохот раскрывшейся двери, видит несколько звериных масок, окруживших Махиру, и чью-то руку, вытянутую горизонтально, прикрывающую его.

— Чинсей, — произносит Мирэ, становясь перед Махиру и закрывая Генме обзор, после чего прикладывает два пальца, указательный и средний, ко лбу бывшей подруги, и та обмякает в руках членов Анбу. — Ты в порядке, Генма?

— Да, — отвечает Генма, скособочено глядя на Анбу, рванувшего прикрыть его, а не занявшегося Махиру.

Тот опускает руку и поворачивается к Генме.

— Велено же было близко не подходить к ней, — говорит он, и Генма, несмотря на изменение голоса и его приглушение из-за толстого слоя керамической маски, на удивление самому себе, узнает его, как и этот цвет волос.

— Какаши? — вырывается у него.

Тот мелко вздрагивает и отворачивается, сам, видимо, рассчитывавший на то, что Ширануи его не узнает.

— Генма, отряд Анбу, вы может покинуть помещение, — ровным тоном говорит Ибики, и Генма встает, отряхивая свои брюки. Какаши в числе остальных Анбу покидает помещение вслед за ним. Теперь Генма не понимает, как он сразу не узнал светлые волосы Хатаке.

Возможно, было просто не до этого.

— Я могу идти? — спрашивает он у Мирэ, когда та выходит вслед за ним. Та отрицательно качает головой.

— Тебе велено оставаться тут, — отвечает она и становится непоколебимой статуей перед стеклом. Генма дергает головой в сторону той комнаты, понимая, что сейчас он будет смотреть на то, как его подругу будут допрашивать и пытать. Зачем ему велено?

— Но…

— Приказ, — отрезает Мирэ, напряженно сжимая руки, сложенные на груди.

И Генма остается. Потому что приказ. И сперва он слышит тихий, еле слышный писк, всё нарастающий и в своем конце достигающий оглушающей высоты крика боли. Адской боли, словно её кости прокручивало через жернова, не иначе. Генма до побеления кусает губу, а потом крепко сжимает сенбон зубами, буквально до боли в челюстях. Он видит перед глазами цветные мушки, а потом слышит новый крик Махиру, и опять с силой жмурится, желая ослепнуть и оглохнуть прямо сейчас. Он не хочет видеть эти расширенные, обезумевшие от боли глаза Махиру, не хочет видеть этот раскрытый рот, издававший эти нечеловеческие крики. Он не хочет слышать этот болезненный хрип, надсадный кашель, а потом новые и новые витки возрастающей боли, отражающиеся от глухих каменных стен.

Боль. Боль. Боль.

У неё цвет каштана и белых пятен на посеревшем лице. Генма не скажет, когда это всё заканчивается. Он не знает, что произошло раньше: его отключение осознания реальности или окончание пытки Махиру.

***

— После предварительного разрушения возможных барьеров и следующего вмешательства в её сознание, членом Отдела допросов и пыток подтверждено, что сознание Махиру Накаяма чисто и не находилось на момент убийства под влиянием гендзюцу или какого-то иного вражеского вмешательства. Она сделала это сама, осознавая свои деяния, — голос Мирэ не выражает никаких эмоций. — Махиру Накаяма признается полностью виновной в убийстве двоих товарищей по команде, Соши Аратэ и Банимэ Рай. Приказом Четвертого Хокаге и за одобрением приговора Советом Конохагакуре, но Сато, Махиру Накаяма признаётся виновной в совершении тяжкого преступления — убийстве товарищей и шиноби Конохагакуре, но Сато, и приговаривается к смертной казни. Приговор обжалованию не подлежит, — Мирэ с громким хлопком захлопывает папку, в которой был отчёты Отдела допросов, включая весь разговор Генмы с Махиру, а потом уходит на своё место, чуть не спотыкаясь у своего стула.

***

Генма приговора не слышит, как и не присутствует на казни, которая была проведена, как обычно, тихо в одиночной камере. Он не знает, что чувствует. У него вместо груди будто просверлили дырку и теперь там пустота. Ничего.

Он тяжелым мешком падает у берега Аракавы, своего места, куда приходит каждый вечер по разным причинам: то тренировка, то просто размышления, то написание отчёта, то разговоры с Аобой и Райдо тут. Сегодня он приходит сюда просто по наитию, просто потому что мышечная память. Сенбон выпадает изо рта.

«Я сделала это»

«Им не повезло»

«Для меня всё скоро закончится, а ты будешь жить»

«Я устала»

Генма утыкается лицом в терпко пахнущую траву, чувствуя странное покалывание во всём теле, эти странные потоки чего-то, скользящих по каналам чакры, по кровеносным сосудам, по ветвям нервов и мышцам, скапливаясь где-то в груди. Он не хочет ощущать, но чувствует это, как это ползёт выше, концентрируется в мозгу, отравляя его, заставляя слышать стук собственного сердца в ушах, а потом новой волной течет обратно в грудную клетку, сдавливает ребра, задевает межреберные нервы и пробегает разрядом по мышцам, раздражая и вызывая желание вырвать из себя все эти органы, выплевать и откашляться.

Генма сильнее утыкается лицом в веющую прохладой почву, а потом понимает, что это.

Соленые капли стекают по щекам, царапая обветренную кожу, стекают ниже, по подбородку и заползают под футболку. Генма сжимает зубы, чувствуя, как комок взрывается внутри, и он всхлипывает, тихо воя.

Почему? Почему ты это сделала, Махиру? Почему? Почему? Зачем? Ты не только лишила жизней других, но и свою разрушила.

Почему?

Зачем?

Почему?

Генма ударяет кулаком по земле, впервые за столько лет плача. Он стискивает зубы и чувствует соленые слезы на языке, чувствует, как те капают на землю, пропитывая её.

Что же ему теперь делать? Что он мог сделать? Что?! 

Генма не знает, сколько он находится в таком состоянии, но когда он переворачивается на спину, на небе уже загорается первая звезда. В его ушах стоят звоном крики Махиру, её слова, а на роговице навсегда отпечатался тот её взгляд.

Товарищ, шиноби Конохи, теперь преступница, казненная за убийство товарищей. Махиру Накаяма. Вот кем её запомнят в истории Конохи. А потом забудут и это, потому что история преступников не нужна никому.

Генма помнит, как они вместе ходили в Академию, как тренировались иногда. Как выполняли вдвоем миссии, после отдыхая в каких-нибудь кафе. Помнит, как она помогала, когда они выполняли ту значимую для Конохагакуре миссию, помнит то, сколько раз её навыки сенсора спасали всю команду.

Теперь же это навсегда перечеркнуто фразой «убийца».

Он вперивается взглядом в покрывающее синей дымкой небо, искренне желая стать бесчувственным человеком, чтобы никогда не разрывало ни болью, ни радостью. Пусть лучше так. Лучше пусть он никогда не вспомнит, как выглядела смеющаяся Махиру Накаяма, и как выглядела та замученная собственными бывшими товарищами Махиру Накаяма с остекленевшими от боли глазами.

— Ты, правда, так устала? — спрашивает сам у себя тихо Генма, вглядываясь в бездонный сосуд небосвода.

Домой он возвращается за полночь, когда вся Коноха уже спит, видя третьи сны.

Раздавленный и погруженный в собственные мысли Генма уходит, так и не заметив замершую фигуру у деревьев, служивших раскидистым прикрытием от людей берега Аракавы, простоявшую там весь вечер, пока Генма не уходит.

***

Какаши вздыхает и откидывает голову, задевая шершавую поверхность коры дерева. Он так и не смог подойти к Генме. Чёрт. Тот столько раз спасал Какаши во всех смыслах, а он даже не смог сказать ему несколько нужных слов.

Какаши мало что мог сказать о Махиру Накаяма, но, очевидно, Генма был раздавлен её преступлением, а затем и потерей. А Генма не последний человек в этой деревне для Какаши, далеко нет.

Хатаке испытывал смешанные чувства, вслушиваясь в редкие тихие всхлипы Генмы, лежащего ничком на холодной земле. Тот думал, что он один. Какаши хотел сразу подойти к нему, но сперва к Генме подошли Аоба с Анко, а потом он исчез, и Хатаке сумел его найти позже, поняв, где его можно искать, ведь не зря Генма тогда упоминал Аракаву. И даже так не смог подойти, потому что не знал, что ему сказать. Что он сожалеет? Какаши знает, что такие слова бесполезны, ничто не излечивает ту кровоточащую рану.

Он смотрит на свою левую руку, вспоминая, как, заподозрив неладное, встретившись на секунду с безумным взглядом Накаяма, он тут же использовал перемещение, чтобы, по идее, остановить Махиру, но вместо этого он в последнюю секунду перед техникой подумал о том, что она собирается напасть на Генму, который, судя по всему, верил, что бывшая подруга не причинит ему вреда. Идиот. А если бы Какаши не успел? Мало ли, что может быть на голове у убийцы двух не слабых шиноби. Тем более, она явно на фоне каких-то проблем сильно зациклилась на Генме, раз вспоминала какой-то разговор между ними.

Какаши сжимает руку в кулак. Та была влюблена в Генму, а он?..

Какаши вдруг допускает такую мысль. Тогда понятно, почему Генма так раздавлен её казнью. Впрочем, Хатаке тут же трясет головой. Судя по всему, Генма испытывал к ней только дружеские чувства, иначе они бы были вместе, и Какаши бы знал об этом. Так или иначе, теперь она не более, чем убийца товарищей.

И это всё не отрицает того факта, что Генме нужна была поддержка. Никто не справляется с таким в одиночку. Какаши вспоминает день смерти отца, а потом гибель Обито и Рин. Во всех случаях потом фигурировал Гай. И Генма. И, на самом деле, благодаря им Какаши тогда не решился покончить с собой, чтобы избавиться от вечно преследующих его во сне кошмаров и повисшего над ним дамокловым мечом чувства вины, грызущего и подтачивающего все барьеры Какаши. Так что получается? Его друзья всегда находили слова и момент, чтобы помочь ему, а он даже не может?

***

Генма входит в тихий дом, снимая сандалии, и не включает свет, пока проходит в свою комнату, чтобы не тревожить домашних. Открывает окно полностью, садится на свой футон, даже не желая переодеваться, и падает мешком, желая забыться сном.

Пожалуйста. Пожалуйста. Пожалуйста.

Не снись мне. 

Генма закрывает воспаленные веки, чувствуя нещадное жжение в глазах.

Не снись мне.

Он падает в темноту. У неё нет ни края, ни сторон, нет ничего. Только сама темнота, поглощающая и тянущая Генму к себе. Он пытается скинуть с себя её липкие черные путы, но только усугубляет положение. Он тонет всё больше и больше, и давится, захлебывается темнотой, которая шепчет ему мягко на ухо «я устала». Генма открывает рот, пытается вдохнуть и опять глотает черную густую жижу, вязким слоем закрывающая дыхательные пути, и Генма чувствует, умирает. Темнота приветливо раскрывает свои объятия, готовая принять его в свои спасительные руки.

Нет.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> О последствиях коллективных навязанных ценностях, неясных ориентирах и личностных идеалах.

Генма жмурится. Теплый, легкий солнечный свет касается его лица, и черная жидкость разбегается во все стороны, шипя и плюясь, тая от теплого света. Ещё один луч. Ещё один. Генма чуть приоткрывает глаза, осторожно глядя на источник солнца. Но этот свет не солнечный. Он слегка серебристый, и Генма даже видит маленькие серые блестки, спирально закручивающиеся в этом теплом свете. То, что он теплый, Генма чувствует. Но не солнце. Это его персональный источник спасения. Только для него.

С тяжелым вздохом Генма сдвигает одеяло, а потом открывает глаза, чувствуя себя так, словно в его глаза насыпали песка. Он поворачивает голову, и теплый, настоящий солнечный свет пробегает по его растрепавшимся за беспокойную ночь каштановым волосам, подсвечивая их жидким золотом. Когда Генма осознает, что здесь такое лежит, он удивляется. На маленьком белом полотенце, аккуратно расстеленном возле его футона, сложен его сенбон, который, он, судя по всему, оставил вчера у Аракавы, мазь от синяков, и Генма пытается вспомнить, когда у него появились синяки, и Генма уже решает, что это оставили мама или отец, но тут он замечает полиэтиленовый пакет, наполовину наполненный водой, с плавающей внутри золотой рыбкой красно-рыжего оттенка.

Генма смотрит немного на рыбку, а та глупо пялится на него. И на его лице пробивается слабая улыбка.

***

— Привет, — говорит Какаши, когда Генма молча присаживается рядом, глядя на слегка волнующуюся рябь воды.

— Ага. Не думал, что ты правда придешь, — кусая свой сенбон, говорит Генма. Он бросает взгляд на Какаши боковым зрением, а потом обратно возвращается к созерцанию зеркальной поверхности реки. — Что-то случилось?

Какаши чуть молчит.

— У тебя, — отвечает он чуть погодя. Генма хмурится.

— Что?

— Ты приходил к Йондайме-сама, чтобы попросить о чём?

Генма поворачивается лицом к Какаши, и тот поворачивается ему лицом в ответ, глядя на того серьёзным взглядом.

— Хотел попросить сделать для Махиру надгробный камень. Она была шиноби нашей деревни.

— Зачем? — Какаши серьезно изучает лицо Генмы, и тот отводит взгляд.

— Больше некому. Она была сиротой. Подумал…что иногда буду навещать её, — говорит Генма, вновь бросая взгляд на Какаши.

— И убийцей.

— Все мы, так или иначе, убийцы, Какаши, — роняет Генма изменившимся тоном. — Но это не отменяет того, что она была важным человеком для меня, в своё время помогавшая мне, как другу, а ещё она была хорошим шиноби, выполняющим миссии ради Конохи. Это такая чертова мелочь, ведь её могила стоит на отшибе деревни, чтобы не пачкать светлую память других, достойных героев Конохи. Что от этого изменится, что у неё просто появится камень? — болезненным тоном спрашивает Генма.

— Вот именно, что изменится, Генма? Она уже мертва и вряд ли её волнует наличие этого надгробия, — говорит Какаши, всё также сверля лицо Генмы взглядом.

— Зато меня волнует.

— Почему? — спрашивает бесстрастно Хатаке, но Генма, как человек, уже давно знакомый с Какаши, знает, что интонация его меняется, ему становится интересно.

— Потому что она всё ещё оставалась моим другом. И для неё, кроме меня, не осталось места даже в чьём-то сердце. Пусть это место будет хотя бы там, на кладбище.

Какаши молчит. Генма тоже. Они оба смотрят вдаль, каждый думая о своём. Где-то вдалеке слышится плеск воды, и то, как несколько ветвей плакучих ив касаются кромки воды, шелестя мокрыми листьями в ней.

— Кстати, спасибо за Ойко, — говорит Генма, вспомнив о чём-то. Какаши скашивает на него взгляд. — За рыбу ту. Она довольно умная. Для рыбы.

— Интересно, как ты это определил, — бесцветно говорит Какаши.

— Я умею находить общий язык с любым живым существом, — беззлобно отвечает Генма. — Только если хотел её подарить, то разбудить надо было: ещё бы пару часов я проспал, и она бы задохнулась.

Какаши мелко вздрагивает.

— Не хотел будить.

— М-м-м, — туманно тянет Генма. — И за мазь спасибо, — он оглядывает свой кулак, на котором пару дней назад фиолетовой кляксой расползался большой синяк.

Какаши пожимает плечами.

— Рад, что пригодилась.

— Брось, ты прекрасно знал, что я его получил, — говорит беззаботно Генма, абсолютно без никакой задней мысли, но он буквально тут же чувствует какую-то волну неловкости, накрывшую его энергией от Какаши, и тот встаёт на ноги.

— У меня завтра с утра миссия, пора идти собираться, — говорит тот, засовывая руки в карманы и устремляя взгляд куда-то в межкосмические галактики. Генма кивает, что-то невнятно мыча, и Какаши опускает на него взгляд. — Увидимся.

— Удачи, — бросает Генма ему вслед, а потом его взгляд тяжелеет.

Всё же Какаши стал намного странней. Отчуждённее, и словно так, будто присутствие Генмы его напрягает, хотя раньше такого не было. Конечно, они общаются, пусть и реже, но Генме кажется, что даже этот разговор дался Какаши тяжело, натужно. Словно между ними выстраивается какая-то стена. Да, Генма понимает, они взрослеют, появляются новые дела и проблемы, но они ведь были друзьями. А друзья для того и нужны, чтобы даже во взрослой жизни поддерживать друг друга.

Даже если один друг влюблён в другого.

Он вздыхает, вытягивая ноги.

***

_Это случается ночью._

_Генма возвращается к 8 вечера с Аобой домой, который живет по соседству, потому что Минато-сама сообщил, что Сандайме-сама обеспечит специальным отрядом Анбу и акушерами рожающую Кушину-сама, а им лучше отдохнуть, ведь, как заметил Хокаге со смешком, после рождения ребенка у Взвода появится на одну проблему больше._

_Вместе с повсеместным объявлением тревоги первого уровня и мобилизацией всех военных сил Конохагакуре, на территории какурезато объявляется Девятихвостый Лис._

_В ту ночь Коноха теряет не только сон, но и десятки своих шиноби, и Четвёртого Хокаге, Минато-сама, вместе с его женой, Кушиной-сама._

***

Генма смотрит на посмертные портреты Йондайме и чувствует себя ничтожным. Он, личный телохранитель Хокаге, тот, кто обязан был умереть, защищая Четвертого и его жену, в итоге не смог сделать ничего, чтобы предотвратить их гибель.

«Барьер Шинигами не позволит пройти никаким печатям в обход него, вам не попасть туда», произнес тогда Сандайме-сама, глядя на растерянный Взвод личной охраны Хокаге, прибывший на место происшествия через полчаса, однако, они уже опоздали. «Даже Хирайшин не позволит вам этого».

«Минато уже принял свое решение», добавил Хирузен-сама, с печалью глядя на ореол, окруживший Четвертого и Кушину-сама.

Генма закрывает глаза, чувствуя, как разочарование сочится сквозь прокушенную губу. Не уберёг. Минато-сама доверил ему свою жизнь, как и жизнь Кушины-сама, и оба теперь нежными улыбками смотрят на собравшихся с посмертных рамок, а Генма, в чью обязанность входило умереть вместо Хокаге, жив. Он уверен, что Райдо и Иваши чувствуют то же самое.

Они должны были погибнуть, пытаясь хотя бы защитить Кушину-сама, если гибель Йондайме была неизбежна. Тогда бы на нём не висело это тяжким грузом. Это чувство вины за то, что выжил. Чувство собственной никчемности и беспомощности.

***

Коноха раз за разом встречала новые дни, и со временем поминальных лампадок горело всё в меньшем количестве домов. Деревня оттаивала, сбрасывая с себя тяжелые оковы леденящего крика смерти, пришедшей в виде Девятихвостого лиса. Дни шли за другим, и нужна была замена. Замена мёртвым героям, чьи имена пополнили высеченные рельефы Камня Памяти, а тела не были найдены. Нужен был новый Хокаге.

Когда Сандайме-сама возвращается к посту, Генма неслабо удивляется. Он думал, что выберут Фугаку-сана, главу клана Учиха и капитана Военной Полиции Конохагакуре. Все говорили об этом. Однако, вместо этого, произошла рокировка: Коноха приветствовала не Годайме-сама, а вновь известного всем Сандайме-сама.

— Сможете ли вы стать охраной и для моей кандидатуры? — спрашивает у склонивших голову и колено перед Хокаге членов Взвода личной охраны Хокаге.

— Мы не смогли защитить Йондайме-сама, — отвечает негромко Генма, всё ещё чувствуя это скребущее чувство вины и горечи внутри.

В голове опять звучит громкое «не уберегли».

— Мы подвели его, не выполнили свой долг, — добавляет Райдо, опуская голову ещё ниже.  
Хирузен-сама задумчиво выпускает дым из своей трубки, глядя на портрет Минато, прибитого к стене.

— Однако, вы сделали всё, что могли, — говорит Сандайме-сама. — Вы исправно исполняли свой долг, защищая Минато на протяжении его срока как Хокаге, но есть вещи, над которыми человек не властен. Как видите, жизнь входит в их число. Как Взвод Стражей Хокаге вас нельзя ни в чем упрекнуть, Минато был готов умереть, применив эту технику. Никто, кроме него, не смог бы этого сделать.

Повисает тишина, нарушаемая лишь криками детей за окном.

— Это будет вашим решением, Хокаге-сама.

— Я бы хотел получить вашу помощь. Я верю в вас так же, как верил и Минато, — все трое вздрагивают.

— Тогда с вашего позволения, Хокаге-сама, — Генма поднимает голову первым, вставая на ноги. Сандайме кивает.

***

На улице распускались акации, и цвела сакура, плывя сладким запахом по шумным улицам Конохи. Прошло уже два года с гибели Йондайме-сама и Кушины-сама. Какурезато оправилась от удара, нанесенного девятью хвостами Лиса, и дела восстановились полностью. Шрамы на сердцах людей, потерявших своих близких той ночью десятого октября, затягивались медленно, но верно.

Генме исполнялось двадцать лет через две недели, а Сандайме-сама рекомендовал его с Райдо к повышению ранга до специального джоунина. Генма сменил свой чуунинский жилет со светлой рубашкой под ним на стандартное обмундирование штатского джонина, идущего комплектом из жилета с увеличенным количеством карманов, темно-синей водолазки и форменными брюками. Он неуверенно оттягивает жилет, понимая, что теперь ему нужно будет ещё долгое время походить в форме, чтобы привыкнуть к ней. В отличие от работы с Йондайме-сама, теперь Взвод мог сменяться с отрядом Анбу, и даже получал стандартно миссии.

— У тебя новая миссия, — Райдо появляется бесшумно из-за спины, и Генма лениво оборачивается, глядя на свиток в руке Намиаши. — Похоже, тебе дадут командование.

— Прекрасное утро, — проговаривает сквозь зубы Генма, беря свиток. — Я думал, на этой неделе у меня больше не будет миссий.

— Как вернешься, отдохнешь, — пожимает плечами напарник, а затем углядывает кого-то за спиной Генмы, и тому даже не нужно оборачиваться, судя по загоревшемуся взгляду Райдо, это Нанами-сан из Отдела обеспечения.

— Я в Штаб, — роняет Генма, кивает приветственно смущенной Нанами, и исчезает, оставляя влюбленного напарника в компании симпатизирующей ему куноичи.

Они с Райдо стали стандартной «двойкой», и Генме кажется, что с ним он провел уже всю жизнь вместе, если не больше. Иваши в силу разницы возраста, больше всего общался со своими сверстниками, типа Ируки Умино, новичка-чуунина в Штабе, с Каэтами Юхико, чуунином, работающей в архиве. Поэтому Генма с Райдо в основном формировались в «двойку», потому что оба одновременно получили повышение ранга и довольно часто выполняли миссии вдвоем. Генма уже даже знал то, что Райдо был долгое время влюблен в Анко Митараши, пока та не начала встречаться с Аобой, и Райдо молча отступил, наконец, обратив свой взор на скромную Нанами, милую куноичи-чуунина. И ещё кучу всяких подробностей, о которых Генма, честно говоря, предпочитал бы не знать.

Но Генма даже в какой-то мере завидовал Райдо. Он так быстро смог разлюбить свою первую безответную любовь в виде Анко, что Ширануи только оставалось досадливо кусать свой сенбон и злиться на своё чёртово слабое сердце. Потому что Генма не мог забыть свою одну-единственную памятную проблему, которая мелькала на его глазах редко, зато настолько метко, что иногда Генме казалось, что кто-то воспользовался его приёмом и запустил его же сенбон ему в сердце. Несмотря на то, что их общение с Какаши сильно срезалось, потому что Генма, начиная понимать, что сильно влипает, стал держаться от того на приличном, всё увеличивающемся, расстоянии, у него всё ещё продолжало переворачиваться всё внутри, стоило ему углядеть хоть где-нибудь эту светловолосую макушку.

Их короткие редкие разговоры у Аракавы, когда Генма, приходя на реку, всегда замечал синюю форму Какаши, который всегда приходил первее, стали сокращаться.

***

— Доброе утро, капитан! — Какаши в ответ приветственно взмахивает рукой, вводя следом за собой куноичи с длинными темно-фиолетовыми волосами.

— У нас новичок в команде, Югао, — он отодвигается, открывая взор своего отряда на невысокую девушку со скрытым под маской с тремя полосами лицом.

Та кланяется всем присутствующим.

— Надеюсь, мы сработаемся, — говорит она формальным тоном.

Тензо смотрит на Какаши, который показывает новичку её шкафчик с обмундированием.

— Семпай.

— А? — Какаши оборачивается, глядя на члена своей команды.

— Разве у нас уже не полная команда?

— У нас нет сенсора после ухода Мики, — говорит Какаши. — Югао — лучший сенсор.

— Ладно.

— В чём дело, Тензо? — хватает за плечо уже развернувшегося товарища Какаши, хмурясь. — Тебя что-то не устраивает?

— Нет, капитан, — отвечает Тензо, замечая, что Югао, уже закрывшая свой шкафчик, замирает. — Всё в порядке.

Какаши чуть медлит, а потом отпускает плечо товарища.

— Сбор через 15 минут на 2-м полигоне, — говорит он, вернув себе обычный бесстрастный тон голоса. Все члены команды Ро кивают.

— Есть!

***

На соседних полигонах уже тренируются другие отряды, когда команда Ро собирается на втором полигоне.

— Сегодня ночью мы выдвигаемся на миссию, — Какаши стоит перед выстроившимся отрядом, сложив руки на груди и оглядывая шестерых членов команды. — Тренировка для отработки навыков командной работы с новенькой до 2 часов, после сборы до 10 ночи, в это время собираемся на Главных воротах. Всё ясно?

Ответом ему служат короткие молчаливые кивки масок.

— Начали, — сухо командует Какаши, блеснув на солнце отполированной поверхностью вынутого танто.

Югао оказывается мастером кендзюцу, что позже она объясняет тем, что занималась этим с Хаяте Гекко, который уже считался одним из лучшим мастеров меча Конохи, несмотря на свой юный возраст. Работа в Анбу нравилась Какаши железной дисциплиной и тем, что в команде всегда блюли ранговую иерархию. Его слово, как бунтайчо, было законом. Именно благодаря этим выдрессированным понятиям работы иерархии Какаши с командой никогда не испытывал проблем. Сказал, что новичок? Весь отряд покорно принимает это решение, не пытаясь переделать что-то. Таков приказ сверху. Сказал, что нужно оставлять товарища? Все беспрекословно подчиняются, пытаясь отключить эмоции. Нужно добить врага, даже если это ребёнок 8-ми лет? Отряд выполняет задание, скрепя сердцем. И самое главное, никто не пытается подорвать командный дух и авторитет бунтайчо. Никаких споров, драк, ссор на пустом месте, каких-то бесполезных выкриков о своем потенциале, есть один приказ, которому они следуют, как команда. И ради приказа они должны умереть или пожертвовать своим товарищем.

Идеальная работа для того, чьё прозвище «Убийца товарищей» всё ещё шепталось тихо за его спиной. К счастью, Какаши больше не приходилось убивать своего товарища своей рукой. Смог бы он сделать это?

Какаши видит перед собой лицо Рин, её окровавленные губы, шепчущие «Спасибо» и остекленевшие утонувшие в глубине её глазниц зрачки. Тонкие разряды Чидори пробегают по руке, а кисть чувствует последнее биение сердца Рин. Тёплая, густая кровь мёдом сочится и течет по руке Какаши, пропитывая его кожу этим запахом. Запахом смерти и горя.

Он вздрагивает, сосредотачиваясь на задании. Уничтожение ниндзя-отступника Страны Земли, пытающегося подорвать шаткий мир между своей бывшей страной и Страной Огня, считалось миссией S-ранга. Тот действовал не в одиночку, и Ро-хан пришлось брать преступников сперва в окружение, чтобы добраться до каждого и не позволить никому сбежать.

Успешно выполнив первую миссию в обновленном составе, Какаши даёт отмашку, и члены отряда отрезают головы преступников для предоставления доказательств Хокаге и Совету, а потом убирают следы своего присутствия. Он смотрит на членов Ро-хан: Югао держится неплохо для той, кто впервые занимается таким неприятным делом. Какаши в силу своего длительного пребывания в рядах Анбу, уже привык к подобным окончаниям миссий, когда весь обратный путь ты думаешь о том, чтобы не накапать чужой кровью на себя или на землю во избежание обнаружения себя. После гибели Минато-сенсея Какаши, имевший один тусклый ориентир, потерял себя вновь.

Раньше он убивал врагов, пытаясь убедиться в своей нужности, убеждал в своей нужности Минато-сенсею и деревне. Он заливал и пачкал себя алой кровью, пытаясь смыть со своих рук ту кровь, которая засохла кривыми трещинами на его пальцах после убийства Рин. Он смотрел в чужие мертвеющие глаза, пытаясь сбить их опустевшими взглядами тот остекленевший взгляд карих глаз Рин. Он пытался запечатлеть на подкорке своего сознания остальные смерти, лишь бы забыть смерть Рин. Шаринган алел и горел в темноте, становясь последним свидетелем беспощадного убийства очередного врага, счёт которым Какаши уже потерял. Райкири одним точным ударом отправляла врагов в иной мир, и Хатаке становился своего рода шинигами, сопроводившим очередного человека на тот свет. Болезненный хруст сломанных ребер, стекающая сквозь дыру в человеческом теле густая зловонная кровь, последние судорожные удары желудочков, и конец. Какаши вытаскивал руку с жутким хлюпающим звуком из чужого бездыханного или агонирующего тела, глядя на свою окровавленную кисть, только что запомнившую очередное последнее биение чужого сердца.

И он бы потерял себя окончательно, если бы Данзо-сама не пригласил его к себе, решив поговорив с ним. И Какаши поверил. Поверил, что Анбу Не действительно тот самый корень, на котором держится вся основа Конохагакуре.

_И если бы не слабости Сандайме, Минато-сенсей остался бы с живых вместе с жизнерадостной, милой Кушиной-сама, и сейчас бы они воспитывали своего сына, которому дали имя Наруто._

_Если бы не Сандайме, Минато-сенсей был бы жив, а Какаши был бы всё ещё его доверенной правой рукой, защищавшей своего сенсея и его семью, говорит Данзо-сама, и разбитый Какаши ему верит._

_Если бы не Сандайме, может, Наруто бы смогли усыновить или отдать в какой-то приют, говорит Данзо-сама, и Какаши верит и этому._

_Если бы не Сандайме и его политика, Какаши бы не пришлось терять своего отца, ведь именно учения Сандайме-сама вынудили отца пожертвовать миссией в угоду спасению товарищей, а не наоборот._

_Если бы не Сандайме-сама, Какаши бы не потерял свою команду, как командир, ведь именно из-за мягкотелости Хокаге-сама, говорит Данзо-сама, детей отправляли на войну, и Какаши верит в это._

Какаши вновь обретает мрачный, как коридоры подразделения Анбу Не, тусклый ориентир, за который он держится. Данзо-сама говорит, что Конохагакуре нуждается в таком шиноби, как Какаши Хатаке, и он принесёт ещё больше пользы для родной деревни, если станет подчиняться ему, Данзо. И Какаши соглашается. Что ему ещё остается? Во что верить? Только в то, что единственное, что его удерживает на этой земле, долг перед Обито, видящий этот мир через шаринган в левом глазу, и вера в то, что его способности ещё пригодятся для защиты будущего Конохи и Страны Огня.

— Возвращаемся, — коротко командует Какаши, собирая вокруг себя отряд. — Тройка на семь, тройка на пять.

— Есть, — по указанию руки капитана все семь фигур тихо скрываются в густой листве чернеющих в темноте деревьев.

В Анбу не принято заводить друзей. Они — товарищи и члены одного отряда, но не более. Привязываться к кому-то здесь не принято. Они здесь даже не они, потому что имена настоящие известны только внутри команды, а эти маски скрывают не только их эмоции и внешнее лицо, но и внутреннее. Надевая эту маску и чувствуя привычный холод керамики, обжигающий кожу, они оставляли свои имена, своё прошлое, настоящее и будущее, они становились никем. Теми посредниками между мирами, не имеющие самих себя, безликой частью тёмного Особого подразделения Тактики и Убийств, крохотной ступенью между огромным жестоким миром и тихим покоем детей и гражданских взрослых Конохагакуре, защищающие из тьмы и готовые принести в жертву кого угодно, будь тот возлюбленный, друг или родитель, во имя Воли Огня и будущего поколения Страны Огня.

Какаши был одновременно капитаном для всей команды, связующим звеном, и в то же время был далёк от команды, за исключением, может быть, Тензо. Их история общения лежала чуть глубже, объединенная их историей поиска Орочимару и служением Данзо-сама. Но, тем не менее, они всё ещё держали дистанцию, оставаясь друг для друга хорошими товарищами, но не друзьями.

Какаши вообще не знал, были ли у него друзья, кроме Гая и Генмы. Асума и Куренай держались друг друга, и постепенно они терялись друг в друге, и Какаши вполне их понимал: они и не обязаны были всё время держаться за того, кто даже сам себя не знает. Гай, объявивший себя ещё в далеком детстве, в Академии, вечным соперником Какаши, никогда не отходил от того ни на шаг, и Какаши был благодарен своему лучшему другу за ту преданную дружбу, которую Гай всегда дарил ему, даже не пытаясь требовать от него что-то в ответ. Иногда Какаши становилось стыдно за то, что он не может дать Гаю ничего в ответ, потому что не знает, как показывать свою заботу и благодарность за эту дружбу, которая значила для Какаши много. Хоть он об этом ни разу и не говорил. Но Гаю, это словно и не нужно было. И Какаши уважал Гая, как одного из лучших шиноби и людей, что знал Хатаке за всю свою жизнь. Его отец оказался прав, как всегда. Гай действительно рос на глазах и уже никто не мог назвать его неудачником, как было это в дни учебы в Академии.

Какаши поджимает губы, полируя свой танто, когда вдруг вспоминает о Генме. Он, правда, не знает, почему любое упоминание о Генме у него вызывает какое-то странное чувство, будто в тихий омут бросают камень, и его всегда спокойная гладь начинает расходиться волнующимися кругами от того, что её потревожили. Генму он ценит так же, как и Гая. И уважает он его, как шиноби, не меньше. Есть вещи, в которых Генма лучше Какаши, и он может это признавать вполне спокойно. Только вот если о Гае Какаши всегда думает с какой-то теплой усмешкой, вспоминая те дни, когда Гай начинал вызывать его на любой бессмысленный спор, пытаясь всё превзойти своего-вечного-лучшего-соперника-Какаши по типу «кто первым обойдёт Коноху на руках» или «кто сделает больше всего отжиманий на одном пальце», то когда Какаши думал о Генме, у него появлялось дикое желание больше никогда не общаться с Генмой или забыть об его существовании. И при этом Какаши всё чаще сам искал компании Ширануи, правда, потом передумывая. Ну, что он ему скажет? О чём им говорить? Какаши правда не знает. Обычно это не проблема, если они в компании, но когда Какаши пришёл к реке, сам не зная зачем, он тогда и подумал, что он скажет Генме. Но, оказалось, с Генмой даже молчать было спокойно. Они просто оба сидели и таращились на водную гладь, думая о своём, и Какаши было…нормально. Хорошо. Спокойно. Так что, он очень хорошо относится к Генме, просто внутри что-то переворачивается, когда он думает о нём. В каком бы то ни было контексте.

— Бунтайчо, вас вызывает Данзо-сама, — говорит над ним тихо Югао, и Какаши, хоть внешне и сдерживается, внутренне вздрагивает.

— Иду, — отвечает он, а затем встает, убирая полировку и возвращает танто в ножны.

Коридор Анбу Не, расположенный на несколько десятков метров ниже уровня земли Конохагакуре, непривычно тих, несмотря на то, что здесь уже трое человек без прибывших Какаши и Югао.

— Данзо-сама, — Какаши и Югао опускаются на колено перед главой Корня.

— Я рад, что вы прибыли. Как раз вовремя. Все собрались. Сегодня, как вы поняли, у меня для вас будет задание, — скрипучим голосом произносит Данзо, смеряя взглядом весь отряд. — И выполнение этого задания пойдет на пользу Конохагакуре. Оно позволит нам защитить деревню от предателя и нападения. Два дня назад команда специальной миссии Конохагакуре была отправлена за свитком Ята в Страну Водоворотов, имеющего некие важные для Конохи данные. Особенность этой миссии в том, что для прочтения свитка нужна техника Поглощения, которой в нашей деревне обладают некоторые члены клана Абураме. И один из них был отправлен туда, а остальной отряд его защищает. Третий хочет получить этого шиноби, чтобы извлечь данные и уничтожить их. Однако для защиты Конохагакуре от таких опасных данных нужно решать проблему быстро и радикально. Именно поэтому вы, лучшие шиноби Конохагакуре, отправитесь туда и уничтожите этого человека с запечатанной в нём техникой. Если будет оказано сопротивление, избавьтесь и от отряда. Выполните ли вы эту миссию для защиты нашей деревни?

Гулкое эхо стихает, переставая отскакивать от каменных сводов коридора, вдоль которого тянулся мост, на котором сейчас со склоненной головой сидели шиноби Анбу.

— Что за отряд? — спрашивает один из членов Анбу.

— Я дам вам карту, по которой лежит их маршрут, в том числе и обратный. С вами отправится сенсор, который вычислит их. Состав отряда четыре человека с носителем свитка: Тенма Караши, джоунин и капитан отряда охраны, Сайко Фунено, Генма Ширануи, Суоши Абураме.

Какаши вздрагивает. Генма в этом отряде?

«Если будет оказано сопротивление, избавьтесь и от отряда»

— Сегодня в 7 вечера они пересекут территорию Страны Огня, поэтому вам стоит выдвинуться прямо сейчас. И, помните, это миссия для защиты нашей деревни. Неважно, скольких людей мы принесем в жертву, важно помнить о том, какую пользу в итоге их смерть принесет деревне. Именно для этого и живёт шиноби Конохагакуре. Умереть, помогая своей деревне — святой долг.

Какаши мысленно соглашается. Верно. Принести в жертву меньшинство ради блага большинства, это разумно.

Когда он покидает территорию Корня, он думает о том, что его рука не дрогнет, даже если перед ним будет стоять его товарищ.

Какаши смотрит на себя сквозь прорези маски и уже не знает, кто смотрит на него.

Какаши Хатаке, сын Сакумо и Хитоми Хатаке, ребёнок-гений или обычный безликий убийца, бунтайчо команды Ро, заносящий окровавленный меч над невинной или не очень душой человека без единого зазрения совести? Кто он есть? 

Ради чего он живёт? Какая у него цель? И была ли она когда-нибудь?

Какаши не знает.

Он кладёт танто в ножны, проверяет разгрузку, закрепляет защитные чехлы на руках, и выходит из ярко освещенной раздевалки его команды.

Он не может останавливаться.

***

— Вот и на нашей территории, — хмыкает капитан, когда они делают последний перевал на границе Страны Огня. — Осталась тут пара-тройка часов.

Генма опускает Суоши на землю, чтобы не беспокоить рану. Он оказал первую помощь, но навыки иръёнина Генма не тренирует уже давно, так что нужно будет всё равно отправить его в госпиталь по возвращению. На них напали на обратном пути, ранив Суоши, но отбиться было легко: это была кучка бандитов, а не шиноби.

Капитан с Сайко ловят рыбу в русле реки Нэки, и они ужинают жареной рыбой. Генма задумчиво смотрит на костер, а потом ловит себя на той мысли, что дома его ждёт подрастающая рыбка Ойко. Они разговаривают о каких-то рутинных делах, капитан жалуется на то, что ему придется отчитываться за миссию первым, а Сайко рассказывает о том, что женится на следующей неделе. Генма просто молча слушает их, даже не зная, о чём мог бы он рассказать. Суоши выглядит получше, но тоже молчит, выступая благодарным слушателем, который внимательно запоминает все рассказы и вставляет свои реплики, в отличие от Генмы, который просто смотрит на искры огня, взлетающие вверх в темноте леса, и думает о возвращении домой. Родители с Тецуо и Хоши на следующей неделе отправляются в Страну Горячих Источников, чтобы провести летний отпуск вместе, в то время как Генма, всё ещё привязанный к работе в Штабе и у Хокаге, даже и не может спокойно свалить из Страны без поручений, что уж говорить об отпуске.

Перевал они заканчивают быстро, подгоняемые срочностью задания, раной Суоши и желанием скорее вернуться домой.

До Конохи остается порядка 70 километров, когда на них нападают, чуть не задевая Сайко. Капитан вскидывает руку, приказывая перемобилизоваться, когда они замечают кунаи, летящие в их сторону.

Генма чертыхается, бросаясь к Суоши. Очевидно, сейчас они имеют дело с шиноби, а значит, их целью будет Абураме. Капитан приказывает Генме оставаться с Суоши, и тот кивает, вытаскивая кунай из разгрузки и приготовившись к полноценному бою.

— Можешь скрыть себя? — спрашивает он тихо, прислушиваясь к шуму битвы и оценивая обстановку со всех сторон. В лучшем случае, ему стоит взять Суоши и уходить к Конохе, однако Генма готовится к худшему, понимая, что без боя не обойтись.

— С этой раной ненадолго. Минут на 10, — шепчет Суоши, тоже со своей стороны наблюдая за ситуацией.

— Я прикрою, а ты уходи, тебя, в первую очередь, ждут в Конохе, — говорит Генма, чуть поразмыслив.

Суоши кивает, но тут же открывает рот, чтобы предупредить Генму. Поздно. Тот замирает с прижатым остриём танто к своему горлу.

— Кто вы такие? — спрашивает Генма, прикидывая, как бы ему лучше защититься сейчас и дать время Суоши. Мимо пролетевший кунай даёт ему время на это, и он с максимальным риском для жизни проходит боком мимо острия, шипя от боли, когда кончик всё же царапает кожу. Он отпрыгивает назад, прикрывая Суоши, и столбенеет. Перед ним стоит член Анбу с…знакомой маской и цветом волос.

— Какаши? Какого чёрта? — вскидывает кунай Генма, выставляя его вперед. — Суоши, уходи, — шепчет он в сторону, готовый прикрывать товарища.

— Отойди, Генма, — отвечают ему бесстрастным голосом из-под маски. — Я не хочу тебя убивать.

— Спасибо, — не в меру язвительно для такой ситуации отзывается Ширануи. — Какого чёрта вытворяют Анбу? Вы нападаете на своих же.

Вместо ответа Какаши молниеносно двигается вперед, заметив попытку уйти Абураме, но Генма выплёвывает сенбон, заставляя Хатаке затормозить. Он мельком замечает, как Суоши уходит в сторону Конохи, скрываясь в густоте темного леса. Генма бросается и сам наперерез, перекрывая Какаши дорогу к Суоши.

— Уйди, — ледяным тоном говорит ему Какаши, и у Генмы бегут мурашки по коже от этого тона голоса. Это не голос Какаши.

— Объясни, почему Анбу нападают на своих. Ваша цель — Суоши, но почему? — Генму вдруг озаряет. — Вы и не планировали вытаскивать из него данные. Вы просто хотите избавиться от него вместе с данными. Какого…

Он прерывается, замечая знакомый сгусток чакры Молнии в руке, и тут же складывает печати для техники Ветра.

— Генма, в последний раз говорю, уйди. Иначе я убью и тебя, — говорит Какаши жёстким голосом.

— Я не умею предавать товарищей. В отличие от тебя, Хатаке, — с резко возникшей из ниоткуда злобой выплевывает Генма, складывая последнюю печать. Поток Молнии встречается с Ветряной Стрелой, и оба прикрывают руками лицо от взрывной волны, снесшей два вековых дуба с ветвями нескольких деревьев. Оба бросают дело техник и кидаются друг на друга с холодным оружием.

В кендзюцу Какаши намного способней, и Генма только успевает отклоняться от его ударов. Он уходит в глухую защиту, чувствуя глухой стук протестующего разума. Он не понимает, почему он сражается со своим другом? Почему? Почему Анбу хотят убить своего же товарища?

Удар. Удар.

Какаши ставит подсечку, но Генма вовремя замечает её, перегруппировываясь. Лязг встретившихся в противоборстве куная с мечом. Бой его товарищей всё ещё продолжается, и Генма надеется, что они живы.

Генма не понимает, правда. Может, это самозванцы, а никакие не Анбу? Нет. Это Какаши, и он может сказать это точно. Только не тот, которого знал Генма. Этот Какаши иной, и он всерьез намерен убить Генму, не глядя на то, что они были друзьями.

Удар. Удар. Генма ставит защиту, а потом отлетает в ближайшее дерево от сильного удара под дых. И Какаши приставляет к его горлу меч, тяжело дыша. У Генмы не хватит ловкости, чтобы уйти от такого прямого удара. И чакры тоже.

Генма надеется, что Суоши ушел далеко.

— Почему, Какаши? — с трудом дыша, шепчет хрипло Генма. Его вдруг охватывает такая злость, но не на самого Какаши даже, а больше на тех, кто приказал ему это делать. Генма не верит, что Какаши настолько жесток.

— Нас же учили не убивать своих товарищей! Разве не за это Махиру казнили?! За то, что она убила своих товарищей?

Генма испытывает внутри груди жжение, а ещё привкус невероятной ненависти ко всему: к Какаши, к этому протектору на его голове, к этой деревне, к этой жизни.

— А?! А теперь ты нарушаешь закон собственной деревни, Какаши?! Или это зависит от того, дают тебе такой приказ определенные люди или нет? Если по приказу свыше, то можно делать всё? — Генма тяжело дышит, глядя в прорези холодной маски, видя сверкающий алым шаринган, и опускает руку, держащую правую кисть Хатаке, сжимающую свой танто. Ширануи откидывает голову, затылком ударяясь о кору дерева, тяжело дыша от продолжительного боя. Удивительно, что он смог так долго противостоять кому-то, вроде Какаши.

— Почему ты такой невозможный идиот, Хатаке?! Почему с тобой так сложно? Почему ты готов ради какого-то приказа убить своего же друга?! — Какаши молчит, не предпринимая никаких действий, но внутри Генмы волной злости сносит долго выстраиваемую дамбу флегматичности, и он уже не останавливается. — Посмотри на нас сейчас, Какаши. — переходит от переизбытка эмоций, не свойственных ему, на сипящий свист Генма.

— Сперва Коноха отправила нас защищать Суоши, а потом послала убивать?! Это и есть Воля Огня чёртова?! Ты поднял руку на своего же товарища, шиноби Конохи, ради приказа. Если это и есть Воля Огня, то плевать я на неё хотел! Ни одна воля чего-либо не стоила бы того, чтобы я смог поднять руку на тебя, — Генма по-настоящему взбешен, что даже не замечает, что он говорит, и не видит, как мелко вздрагивает кисть Какаши. — И Какаши, которого знал я, тоже никогда бы так не поступил. Если хочешь убить Суоши, то сперва покончи со мной, Какаши. Вперёд, — Генма обреченно выдыхает, прикрывая глаза.

Какаши отходит немного назад, а потом оглядывается. Вскидывает в руке танто, направляя его прямо по траектории в сердце Генмы, и тот с грустной иронией думает о том, что он никогда об этом не думал, но, похоже, перспектива умереть от руки того, кого любишь, довольно трагична. Он делает прямой выпад вперед, и Ширануи полностью закрывает глаза, выдыхая. И замирает, не чувствуя никакой боли, зато слышит звук металла, вошедшего в дерево. Он открывает глаза.

Чёрный блестящий и горящий алый глаза смотрят на него сквозь прорези жуткой маски, и Генма опускает взгляд, замечая воткнутый рядом с его телом танто, вошедший на треть в кору дерева.

— Выруби меня, — говорит приглушенно Какаши, и Генма молчит, хлопая глазами. А потом кивает, всё ещё ошарашенный: не время тормозить, он на миссии. Он делает один тяжелый шаг к Какаши.

— Завтра я у тебя спрошу, зачем, — шепчет ему на ухо Генма, вытаскивая из одного из многочисленных карманов сенбон, и точно наносит один удар в шею. Какаши обмякает в его руках, и Генма подхватывает того, поворачиваясь и облокачивая Хатаке о ствол дерева.

Звуки битвы на пару мгновений стихают, и Генма, всё ещё держа того в руках, вдруг слегка подтягивает к себе бессознательное тело Какаши, а потом прижимается губами к пахнущим каким-то шампунем серебристым волосам. Он думает о том, что если бы Какаши действительно убил бы его, он даже не смог бы возненавидеть его. Генма, поддаваясь эмоциям, на секунду забыв, что он на миссии, от которой зависела жизнь его товарища, снимает маску Какаши, вглядываясь в расслабленные черты лица, запоминая его тонкие брови, почти прозрачную кожу век с трепещущими ресницами над светлой кожей с виднеющейся паутинкой голубоватых вен. Генма касается рукой шрама, пересекающего бровь и глазницу, чувствуя неровную поверхность под пальцами, а потом тихо вздыхает. Он чокнулся. Сидит, вздыхает по тому, кто только что готовился его убить. Невозможно. Кусает свою губу, возвращает звериную маску на место, и разворачивается, намереваясь помочь команде.

***

Капитан расправляется с одним из Анбу, и они оба приходят вовремя на помощь Сайко, окруженного двумя членами Анбу, один из которых уже готовился нанести удар шиноби со спины.

— Суоши ушёл вперед, должен уже быть около Конохи, — бросает Генма, отражая удар летящего куная сенбоном, заряженным чакрой Ветра.

— Был ещё один, — говорит капитан, ударяя по задней части шеи одного из Анбу. — Поверить не могу, что мы сражаемся со своими же.

И Генма тоже не мог.

— Ваш капитан без сознания, — говорит он ещё находящемуся в сознании парню с длинными темными волосами. — Вы провалились, — с ненавистью говорит он, вкладывая всю чёртову ненависть к этому подразделению, к этим приказам, которые заставили Какаши обнажить меч против своих же. Он вонзает сенбон в 13-й канал тенкецу этому парню, а потом отпускает, позволяя тому завалиться на бок.

— Все живы? Замечательно.

— Сайко, ты ранен, — говорит Генма, замечая окровавленную обмотку на правой лодыжке Сайко и порез на левой руке.

— Нужно уходить, — говорит капитан. — Если кровотечения нет и раны не сильные, доберемся уже до Конохи, мы не знаем, сколько их и придут ли ещё за нами. И надо найти Суоши.

Сайко кивает, концентрируясь на поиске чакры товарища через боль.

Они нагоняют Суоши уже на подходе к Конохе. Хоть и с проблемами, но миссия выполнена, и Генма надеется, что патрульные найдут Какаши и остальных в лесу. Они придут в себя, конечно, но всё же.

Он вдруг вспоминает всё то, что наговорил Какаши в порыве эмоций. И, на самом деле, когда он, сидя со склоненной головой перед Сандайме-сама, отчитывается о миссии, он ловит себя на мысли, что не солгал ни в одном слове.

Ни одна Воля Огня, ни один приказ, от кого бы он не исходил, никогда бы не заставили его даже попытаться навредить Какаши.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> О чужих откровениях и незапланированных признаниях.

Какаши складывает свою форму, игнорируя косые взгляды своей команды. Он снимает защитные чехлы с рук, снимает безрукавку, закрывает шкафчик и выходит из раздевалки.

За провал миссии отвечал он, как капитан отряда. Ответ был сух, как наждачная бумага.

«Мы недооценили врага»

И он знал, что Данзо-сама ему не поверил. И никто не поверил в его отряде. Противником Какаши был даже не капитан отряда охраны, и это знали все.

Хатаке Какаши, лучший стратег и тактик, капитан спецотряда Анбу, и недооценил штатского особого джоунина?

Данзо знал, что равных по способностям Какаши не было никого в том отряде, у него были все регистрационные формы каждого из сопровождающих. Никто из них чисто физически не мог одолеть его. Какаши молча выслушивает выговор от Данзо-самы, и впервые за несколько месяцев Какаши чувствует этот гнилостный запах, тянущийся черными змеями по длинным коридорам Анбу Не. Ему не хочется находиться здесь. Высокие каменные своды давят на него, обступая со всех сторон.

Данзо-сама не верит ему, а Какаши больше не верит главе Корня.

***

— Генма, говорят, у вас какое-то ЧП произошло на миссии? — Генма вздрагивает, когда Райдо зашвыривает на его плечо свою огромную руку, чуть ли не крича на весь Штаб. — Вот что бывает, когда отправляют на миссию не меня.

Ширануи закатывает глаза.

— Да, я вернулся живым только благодаря тому, что тебя не было на миссии, — отвечает он, продолжая помешивать кофе в кружке.

— Так что произошло? Тоширо-семпай сказал, что патрульные ещё и Анбу нескольких вчера на территории Северного леса нашли без сознания. Похоже, неспокойный вчера был день, — Райдо оглядывается на Иваши, который подходит, чтобы поприветствовать своих старших.

— Да, нам тоже об этом рассказала Ичиро-чан, — услышав часть разговора, добавляет Татами, и Генма поджимает губы. Он не хочет рассказывать ничего о том, что среди Анбу был Какаши, но по интонации он понимает, что Намиаши о чём-то догадывается.

И когда Иваши уходит с Ирукой Умино с отчетами в архив, лицо Райдо сменяется на серьезное выражение лица.

— Так понимаю, что Анбу напали на вас, — говорит он вполголоса, и Генма хмыкает с горечью. Проницателен, когда не надо. — Тоширо-семпай сказал, что среди Анбу был Какаши.

Генма сжимает руку, которую держит в кармане, и отпивает кофе, желая оттянуть момент ответа. Но Намиаши смотрит на него выжидающе, и Генма кивает. Тот хмурит брови, и его лицо становится ожесточеннее. Райдо не был другом Какаши, как и с Генмой они стали дружить только когда они попали в Гоеи Шотай Хокаге, поэтому Генма решает молчать, чтобы услышать, что Намиаши скажет.

— Чёрт, — роняет Райдо, не глядя на Генму. — Я, конечно, многое о нём слышал, но думал, что люди преувеличивают. Видимо, не зря его называли убийцей товарищей, — Генму передергивает, и он со злостью клацает зубами по керамической огранке кружки. — Хокаге-сама велел не распространяться и замять это дело, но раз уж я это знаю, — Райдо потирает бровь. — Удивительно, у такого великого человека, как Сакумо-сан, такой сын, — Генма сжимает кулак крепче. — И в итоге мы должны молчать, хотя среди нас ходят предатели.

Генма со стуком отставляет кружку на стол, и Райдо переводит взгляд на него.

— Какаши не предатель, — убеждая себя сдерживаться и не ссориться с другом, медленно чеканит Генма.

Райдо приподнимает брови, улавливая в интонации напарника неизвестные ему нотки. Обычно Генму трудно заставить говорить более живым голосом, чем тоном механического диктора Штаба, но сейчас в этом самом голосе явственно звенели натянутые струны.

— Не знаю, что там тебе сказал Тоширо-семпай, но Какаши никого не предавал. Ни деревню, ни нас, — говорит Генма, и вновь берет кружку в руку.

Повисает тягостное молчание. Райдо молчит, о чём-то напряженно раздумывая, и Генма медленно тянет кофе из кружки, пытаясь думать о чём угодно, кроме вчерашней встречи с Хатаке. Он вспоминает, что он делал, когда Какаши вырубился, и он вдруг ощущает этот момент сюрреалистичности: пока все вокруг считают Хатаке Какаши монстром и убийцей товарищей, Ширануи мечтает поцеловать его. Это так нелепо, вдруг думает он, злясь на самого себя. Как он мог так влипнуть?

Генма делает ещё один злобный глоток кофе, чуть не обжигая нёбо слишком порывистым глотанием, и вдруг ловит на себе внимательный, сощуренный взгляд Намиаши.

— Чего тебе?

— Генма.

— М? — Генма возвращает себе опять тот безразличный вид, однако, он и сам понимает, где прокололся. Вот для чего созданы правила шиноби: одно маленькое проявление эмоций, и тебе конец.

— Он тебе нравится, — полуутверждающе-полувопросительно говорит Райдо. И Генма поджимает губы, шумно вдыхая носом этот терпкий запах кофе. Почему, когда он признает это сам для себя, это звучит так просто, но стоит хоть кому-то что-то заподозрить, Генма чувствует, как внутри что-то начинает стачиваться, неприятно грызя его.

Действительно, бывает же Намиаши проницательным. Ни к месту, ни к делу проницательным.

— Лучше бы ты так на миссиях так внимательно всё анализировал, — желая разорвать этот странный поток молчащих мыслей, бросает он, допивает кофе одним большим глотком, чуть не давится и ставит кружку в раковину, закатывая рукава водолазки.

— Мозговой центр обычно у нас ты, вот только теперь я в этом сомневаюсь, — по инерции защищается от колкости Райдо, а потом серьёзнеет, глядя на спину Ширануи.

Генма промывает кружку и разворачивается, чтобы уже бодренько уйти к себе, как Райдо хватает того за плечо. Ширануи уже ощетинивается, чтобы бросить какой-нибудь язвительный комментарий, как Райдо сжимает с силой его плечо и бросает указательный взгляд куда-то вперед. Генма следит за направлением его взгляда, уже догадываясь, что Райдо хочет ему показать. На пороге кабинета стоит Какаши в форме Анбу. Под маской не видно, куда он смотрит, но Генме кажется, что этот чёртов шаринган смотрит прямо на него и, как минимум, заглядывает ему прямо в душу. Чуть постояв с непонятным выражением лица и неясной целью прихода, Какаши проходит вглубь кабинета, подходит к Юри-сан, передает ей какой-то свиток, они о чём-то переговариваются, а потом Какаши кивает и слегка кланяется.

Генма поводит плечом, убирая руку напарника, и направляется к выходу из кабинета. Его перерыв окончен, теперь его смена. Он засовывает руки в карман, перекатывает сенбон в другой уголок рта, и проходит мимо замершего Какаши, который тоже направлялся к выходу. Генма выходит первым, вдыхая прохладный воздух пустого коридора.

— Генма, — слышится позади него уж слишком неуверенно для кого-то вроде Какаши, но Генма делает вид, что не слышит, и уходит вперед.

Он пока не готов.

***

— О, вот и Генма! — Ширануи шарахается предусмотрительно в сторону раньше, чем Сора успевает повиснуть на нём. — Итак, послезавтра мы идём делать из тебя мужчину!

Генма оторопело задается вопросом о том, что это всё значит. А потом его осеняет. Ему исполняется двадцать один год послезавтра. Раньше Генма даже и не думал, что доживёт до этого дня. Двадцать один год — преодоление рубежа в два десятка жизни, что довольно много для среднестатистического шиноби, и возраст, когда можно пить алкоголь. Ладно, не то, чтобы Генма прямо-таки жаждал этого, просто это довольно интересный опыт.

— Растёшь на глазах, — имитируя трогательный плач, говорит Анко, прижимаясь к Аобе, и Генма закатывает глаза.

— Ну, кто-то же должен в этой компании, — бесстрастно отвечает он, огибая компанию из троих человек. — Ладно, послезавтра, так уж и быть, отпраздную с вами этот день, — говорит он, подходя к своему столу и разгребая небрежно накиданные отчёты всяких безалаберных шиноби.

— Что тебе подарить, кроме прекрасной бутылочки саке? — громогласно спрашивает Аоба, упирая руки в бока и возвышаясь статуей командора над севшим за свой стол Генмой. Весь первый отдел патрулирования обращает внимание на выкрики, исходящие от Аобы. Ширануи поднимает голову, раздраженный излишней гиперэмоциональностью друга, и угрожающе прищуривается.

— Сейчас я заставлю тебя сменить эти ужасные очки, — говорит Генма бесцветным тоном, смещая сенбон в середину рта и делая вид, что готов сейчас атаковать эти тёмные стекла очков на Ямаширо. Тот покорно смолкает. — Свалите, хватит меня позорить.

— Может, сгоняем на горячие источники? — предлагает Анко. — И позовём с собой Саюри.

Генма приподнимает брови. Это куноичи-чуунин из Яманака, вечно таскающая Генме бенто и постоянно ломающая архивный блок?

— Зачем? — озвучивает он единственно логичный вопрос, пытаясь параллельно выглядеть ошибку в своём отчёте за вчерашнюю миссию.

Ками-сама, он ненавидит писать отчёты. Если кто-то ещё раз отчитает его за то, что у него «кан» похоже на «иан», Генма в следующий раз, он клянётся, он напишет отчёт кровью. Чьей-нибудь. Чтобы все вопросы о том, насколько он вложился в эту проклятую миссию и написание отчёта по ней, сразу отпали.

Анко выдвигается из троицы вперед, отталкивая своего парня и опираясь рукой о стол Генмы, и, как ей кажется, весьма игриво подмигивает. Что остаётся за кадром для Ширануи, пытающегося красиво исправить иероглиф так, чтобы не нужно было переписывать весь лист заново.

— Может, вы выпьете, и у вас уже что-нибудь завяжется, — объявляет та, и Генма хмурится, на мгновение отрывая голову от бумаги и глядя непонимающе на Анко, а потом опять смотрит в свой отчет. — Генма, будешь пялиться так всю жизнь в свои бумажки, ты не женишься и не заведешь детей, так и знай, — нравоучительно говорит Анко.

И Генма мысленно вздыхает, думая о том, как он обрадует Анко новостью о том, что ни детей, ни жены у него не намечается в общем и целом. И дело даже не в бумажках.

Все загадочно молчат. Генма сохраняет нейтралитет рабочего стола, пытаясь выдать себя за мебель в этой компании. Первой не выдерживает Анко. Эта куноичи никогда не отличалась особой выдержкой и терпением, и, несмотря на её весьма, скажем так, сомнительное и безрадостное прошлое, была одной из самых энергичных и жизнерадостных женщин, что знал за свою жизнь Генма.

— Ладно, Генма, Саюри уже давно пытается тебя заграбастать, будем честными, — сдаёт с потрохами коллегу Анко, всё ещё сверля макушку Генмы выжидающим взглядом. Поняв, что её пламенное признание не вызвало у объекта-мишени никакого эффекта, она вздохнула, а потом хлопнула слегка по столу, вынуждая Генму вылезать из зоны комфорта.

— Мгм, правда? — невнятно мычит он, пожевывая свой сенбон.

— А то, что она тебя кормит уже полгода своей стряпней, это ты, хочешь сказать, не замечал? — сдвигая брови к переносице, вопрошает Митараши.

Генма опять что-то нечленораздельно мычит.

— Ну, ладно, не нравится, так не нравится. Если хочешь, приведем для тебя какую-нибудь другую красивую девушку, — заговорщицки шепчет Сора, и Генма ставит жирную кляксу на своём отчете.

Он, что, выглядит как парень, которому срочно нужна девушка?

— Спасибо, — чеканит он, замечая, что уже половина отдела пялится на них, включая и Умино Ируку, самого занудного чуунина, что встречал Генма. Кто-то выходит из кабинета, кто-то заходит, с кем-то здоровается, а эта кучка спецджоунинов всё ещё стоят тут, ожидая пришествия Шодай-сама, не иначе. — Давайте без этого.

— Брось, дружище, — негромко восклицает Аоба. — В этом нет ничего плохого. В конце концов, отношения для шиноби — это прекрасная вещь. Ты можешь перепробовать кучу, уж извини, живём мы не так уж и долго, — запальчиво говорит он, и Генма перерисовывает кандзи, надеясь, что принимать сегодня отчёт у него будет не Умино Ирука.

Дверь, ведущая в отдел, опять открывается, принося дуновение сладостной прохлады из темного коридора. Потом закрывается. Мимо проходят шиноби из троек и двоек, Анбу, сдавая отчёты.

— Здесь не стол назначения миссий, — цокает кто-то, выгоняя команду генинов из отдела.

Генма дует на чернила.

— Отношения для шиноби — тяжелая и слишком роскошная вещь, — отвечает, наконец, он, логично предположив, что его друзья оставят его в покое, если тот соберет несколько слов воедино. — У меня не так много времени, чтобы тратить его на постоянные пробы и бесперспективные встречи, — говорит он, и думает, какой же он всё-таки умный: компания смолкает. — Так что, давайте без девушек. Я просто хочу выпить и расслабиться.

Анко задумчиво смотрит на него.

— Так, тебе уже кто-то нравится? — спрашивает Сора, а Генма тяжело вздыхает. Даже в этой компании мозг тут, походу, только у него. Почему никто не задумался над остальными его словами? Ведь отношения — это работа. А у Генмы и так вон много работы: бумажки да миссии, миссии да бумажки.

— Да, — лаконично отвечает он, помахивая своим листом отчёта.

Анко опять хлопает по столу, и парочка отчётов слетают вниз. Аоба садится на корточки, чтобы поднять их, и поправляет очки, и тут Генма замечает, что за соседним столом Какаши сдает свой отчет. По крайней мере, этот стол предназначен именно для этого. Генма бросает неосторожный взгляд на ту открытую часть плеча, не закрытую длинной перчаткой и чехлами, и цепляется взглядом за татуировку, которая была у всех членов Анбу. Какаши берет какую-то печать, чтобы запечатать свой свиток, и Ширануи сажает ещё одну кляксу на бумагу, потому что неслабо так зависает на проскользнувших очертаниях напрягшихся мышц плеча, когда Какаши ставит эту чёртову печать. Хатаке, господи Боже, почему ты такой…

— Эй, Генма, аккуратно, — говорит Сора, глядя на капнувшие чернила, и Генма быстро опускает взгляд, фокусируясь на отчёте.

— Чёрт возьми, — шепчет он себе под нос, а потом встает, отодвигая стул с громким скрипом. — Идиотские отчёты, — говорит он внятно, злясь, тем не менее, на самого себя. — Всё, валите отсюда. Я сдаю отчёт.

— Да, пожалуйста, давайте сюда, — говорит Умино Ирука, и Генма досадливо кусает сенбон, не понимая, какие грехи он совершил. Он подходит к столу сдачи отчётов, находящегося справа от стола, где сейчас стоял Какаши, подписывая табельный учёт. — Так. Ширануи-сан…

Ну, начинается.

— Да-да, — уставшим тоном заранее соглашается со всем Генма. — Клякса, криво, косо, поставьте просто печать, и я уже пойду. Отчёт же есть? Есть.

Ирука не хочет спорить с семпаем, но его внутренний учительский перфекционизм тоже не может смотреть без слёз на этот, явно не старательно написанный, отчёт. Он пробегает глазами по отчёту.

— Разумеется, я ставлю печать. Но, пожалуйста, Ширануи-сан, постарайтесь писать их аккуратнее, — мило улыбаясь, говорит Ирука, и Генма в ответ кривит благодарную улыбку.

— Кто вообще пишет их аккуратно? — спрашивает он без надежды на ответ. Никто не любит писать отчёты.

— М-м, — мычит Ирука, а потом ставит печать и мягко-мягко улыбается, что у Генмы сводит скулы от приторности и чего-то ещё злого. — Хатаке-сан.

Генма кривит губы в ухмылке, бросая взгляд на замершего Какаши, услышавшего свое имя в разговоре.

— О, разумеется, Хатаке-сан у нас всё делает идеально, — Генма правда не хочет звучать так ядовито, но он видит этот потупленный взгляд у Умино, и этот нечитаемый взгляд, который бросает на него в ответ Какаши. — Хотя, может, если бы вы больше читали отчёт, чем просто пялились на Хатаке-сана, то, может, тогда бы и нашли у него ошибки, Ирука-сан.

Ирука вдруг вспыхивает, что-то начиная бормотать, а Генма разворачивается на пятках, прошагивая мимо остолбеневшего Хатаке. Он засовывает руки в карманы, а потом кусает свой сенбон, кляня опять свою мерзкую привычку не следить за языком.

Так, ему нужен перерыв. Он видит за собой мелькнувшую тень, и, поняв, кто это, Генма, завидев впереди Юхико-чан, бодренько идёт к ней, лишь бы Какаши не решил опять с ним поговорить.

***

Вечером, когда у него заканчивается смена, Генма, решив выплеснуть весь накопившийся за день странный неприятный осадок внутри, отправляется со смены прямиком к своему любимому месту в деревне. Река вновь приветствует его громкими криками пролетающих над ней птиц, мягким шелестом маленьких волн, скользящих по песчаному берегу. Он выдыхает, ступая на деревянный помост, засовывает руки в карманы, и делает несколько шагов, вдруг замечая высокую фигуру, опершуюся локтями о перила и глядящую вдаль.

Генме нужно уже только наитие, чтобы понять, кто это, но он всё равно боком смотрит на разлетающиеся пряди светящихся в закатном солнце серебристо-алых волос, на эту черную безрукавку и стандартные форменные брюки.

Просто пройди мимо. Просто пройди мимо.

Генма так и делает. Он проходит мимо Какаши прямо, как обычно, будто бы они незнакомые люди. А потом вздыхает, уже пройдя мимо так и не обернувшегося Хатаке.

Какаши не виноват, что Генма в него влюбился. И не виноват, что он трус, который даже не может самому себе признаться. Не виноват, что он боится разговаривать и смотреть ему в глаза после этой злополучной миссии. А ещё он не виноват, что судьба у него была настолько хреновая. И в том, что он не может любить Генму в ответ, Хатаке тоже не виноват. 

Во всём этом виноват только сам Генма. Но не обрекать же ему из-за собственной невезучести и эгоизма на страдания Какаши, который, всё ещё его друг. Очевидно, что что-то Хатаке беспокоит, иначе не ходил бы он весь день за Генмой дурацкой тенью. А значит, Ширануи не может пройти мимо него, не обращая внимания. Потому что это не то, что делают друзья.

Ни одна влюбленность не может быть выше их дружбы.

Генма делает столько же шагов назад, равняясь с Какаши.

— Идём, — говорит Генма непререкаемым тоном. И уходит вперед, спускаясь с мостика к берегу. Какаши, чуть постояв, тоже следует за ним.

Каждый садится привычно молча, глядя на янтарные ленты воды, ползучей змеей скользящей вдоль берега. Генма опускает взгляд вниз, глядя на водоросли, вынесенные водой на сушу, а потом переводит взгляд на Какаши, который смотрит прямо на виднеющиеся вдалеке верхушки деревьев.

И вот как избавиться от него.

— Что слу…

— Я хотел…

Начинают одновременно они, и оба замолкают.

— Говори, — опять подают голоса вдвоем, и Генма фыркает, опуская взгляд опять вниз. Он старается не думать о том, как он касался чужих волос и чужого лица. От воспоминания ощущения теплой обветренной кожи под пальцами его будто обдает разрядом. Чёрт, а ведь Какаши даже не знает, что его там кто-то трогал, пока он в отключке валялся.

— Извини, — говорит Какаши тихим голосом. Генма выпрямляет руки и опирается на них. — Мне жаль, Генма.

Генма нервно сглатывает, передвигая сенбон в другой угол рта. Вот чего он боялся. Вот этого разговора. Откровеннее, чем то, что произошло между ними вчера, уже будет сложнее придумать. Вчера, когда Генма впервые так явно осознал гребаное несовершенство мира, в котором живут они, когда он понял, что мир, в котором один друг наставляет на другого оружие ради приказа, не является правильным, когда, как он подумал, что оказался на пороге смерти, он раскрыл Какаши свою душу и буквально признался, что дороже, чем Какаши, для Генмы никого нет. И как после этого можно было спокойно жить? Как можно было и дальше изображать из себя друга?

Но сейчас Какаши нужен был друг, а значит, Генма не может заниматься только собственными надуманными проблемами. И если Хатаке пришёл к нему, а не к Гаю, то Генме стоило быть хорошим другом и помочь ему.

— Всё в порядке, — говорит Генма и надеется, что его голос не звучит слишком жалко. — Не то, чтобы я был в порядке, когда ты буквально чуть не убил меня, но, в целом, — Генма, опять позволивший языку работать быстрее мозга, тут же тушуется и исправляется, боковым зрением замечая то, как дернулся Какаши. — В целом всё ведь хорошо.

— Я думал, — Какаши после недолгого молчания открывает рот, и эта ироничная часть мозга Генмы хочет сказать «ого, что мы умеем», но его умная часть велит ему заткнуться и слушать. — Что смогу выполнить приказ. Я знал, что ты будешь в этом отряде, — Генма вздрагивает. — Но решил, что раз это нужно для защиты Конохи, то я…убью и тебя, если будет нужно, — голос Какаши впервые на памяти Генмы ломается.

Он прерывается, и Генма незаметно пытается посмотреть на Какаши.

— Если бы я отошёл, то ты бы убил Суоши? — вдруг спрашивает Генма, скрещивая ноги и пытаясь выглядеть как можно непринужденнее.

Какаши кивает, даже не сомневаясь.

— Да. Если бы ты сразу отошел, — говорит он, глядя вперед. — Им повезло, что именно ты остался его защищать. От остальных я бы избавился быстрее.

Генма вдруг кусает сенбон, испытывая самое странное чувство внутри груди. С одной стороны тебя вроде как выделили из остальных, а с другой, на руках Какаши вполне ещё вчера могла оказаться кровь двух и даже больше человек. Но внутри что-то сдавливает таким мягким полотном, что даже не тревожно.

— Я думал, что после смерти Обито ты решил, что больше не будешь следовать только правилам, — говорит Генма, вспоминая те моменты, когда они встречались у Камня Памяти, куда Генма приходил, чтобы почтить память Ясуды, одного из его товарищей, погибшего во время атаки Девятихвостого. Сколько он помнит, Какаши всегда был там, в какой бы день Генма ни приходил.

— Я просто облажался, — тихо признается Какаши. — Я поверил, что иногда нужно жертвовать кем-то, и это нормально. Я не…

Какаши что-то пытается сказать, и Генма резко поворачивает к нему лицо, когда тот делает то же самое. Все слова рассеивающимся туманом исчезают из головы, потому что у Какаши в глазах какая-то странная, пугающая эмоция. Словно тот разламывается на части, а глаза наполнены целыми океанами невысказанных слов и невыплаканных слёз. И это действительно пугает, потому что это Хатаке Какаши, лучший из лучших, всегда стоически выносивший все лишения и никогда не позволявший никому не видеть его страдания, и сейчас он разломан.

И Генма это видит.

— Я бы не смог тебя убить. 

Генма моргает, не сводя с Какаши удивленного взгляда. Какаши смотрит на него еще пару мгновений, а потом вдруг отводит взгляд и возвращается в изначальное положение.

— Я хочу уйти из Анбу. Сегодня написал прошение, — говорит он, и в его голосе постепенно стихает эта странная эмоция.

У Генмы смешанные чувства. Он рад, правда, но не понимает причину такого резкого решения.

— Я пошёл туда, потому что поверил, что там буду нужней всего. Потом я служил Корню, потому что поверил, что для защиты Конохи я там необходим. И в итоге я сделал лишь хуже, — голос у Какаши действительно разочарованный, и в первую очередь, самим собой. — Я больше не хочу быть частью Анбу. Возможно, теперь мне стоит найти новый ориентир. И я подумал… — вдруг Какаши запинается, и Генма во второй раз в жизни чуть не режется собственным сенбоном. — Что, возможно, твои слова были правдой.

Какаши смолкает. А Генма вдруг опять злится, клубящимся потоком ярости наполняет легкие. Не на Какаши, и даже не на себя. На Йондайме-сама, на Сандайме, на Анбу, на всю Коноху, потому что те решили, что Какаши обязан им всем, от жизни до собственных убеждений. Минато-сама хотел, может, как можно и лучше, но в итоге к чему это привело? Посмотрите на своего ученика. Он, чёрт возьми, даже не знает, во что ему верить! Посмотрите, на кого он похож теперь. В те дни, когда он был раздавлен, вы просто должны были, не знаю, найти для него кого-нибудь, кто смог бы оказать психологическую помощь, а не засовывать его в подразделение, предназначенное для убийств. Минато-сама, вы искренне хотели помочь, но сделали только хуже. Вы же знали, что у него нет никого, вместо того, чтобы окружить его вниманием или же дать сделать это тем, у кого есть для этого время и желание, вы забрали его в самое таинственное и грязное место Конохагакуре, что под видом справедливых палачей без сомнений обрывали чужие жизни. Думаете, Какаши хотел этого, думаете, он мечтал об убийствах, после того, как увидел то, что его отец предпочел умереть сам, чем дать погибнуть его товарищам? Или, может, мечтал после того, как увидел, как его товарищ, сокомандник, отдал жизнь ради них, Какаши и Рин, чтобы те выжили? Или, может, он мечтал убивать с тех пор, как получил прозвище «Убийца товарищей» из-за того, что на его руках оказалась кровь его единственной подруги? Никто не мечтает убивать кого-то. Да, сейчас винить уже бессмысленно всех и вся, ведь ничего не исправить, время не вернуть назад. А Генма поверил Хокаге-сама, деревне, поверил, что они знают лучше и сделают лучше. Он поверил им и теперь только и может, что пытаться склеить сломанное.

— Нет.

Какаши вздрагивает, поднимая голову и смотря на Генму испуганным взглядом.

— Ты не должен верить моим словам, — говорит Генма единственное правильное убеждение, на его взгляд. — Ты должен понять сам себя, Какаши. Понять, во что веришь ты, и чего хочешь ты. И только ты. Не деревня, не Хокаге-сама, не я или кто-то ещё, а ты сам. Во что ты веришь? Разберись в этом.

Какаши поджимает губы, опуская взгляд на свои ладони и оглядывая их. Генма смотрит на мелкие многочисленные шрамы, молочными линиями исполосовавшие его ладони, а потом оглядывает осторожно открытую часть руки, которая тоже сильно разукрашена зигзагообразными, полученных от ударов кунаями или катаной, и овальными, неровными, как от последствий всяких техник, шрамами.

— Если хочешь, — со вздохом пододвигаясь ближе к Какаши, говорит Генма, потому что понимает, что решать что-то для себя, думать о себе, Какаши не может. Всю жизнь он жил для Конохи, рос для неё, как её маленькая потенциальная ядерная бомба, как гений, подающий большую надежду, как шиноби, который будет лучшей боевой единицей для Конохи.

Генма кладёт ладонь на затылок Какаши, притягивая того к себе, и взгляд Какаши становится невероятно трогательным и настолько потерянным, что Генме хочется ему улыбнуться, но он сдерживает себя.

— В общем, знай, Хатаке, что у тебя всегда есть, как минимум, я и Гай, которые всегда будут на твоей стороне, — Генма серьезно смотрит в растерянные темно-серые глаза, и, словно одумавшись, убирает руку, кладя обе ладонями на колени, и ему на мгновение кажется, что Какаши по инерции потянулся следом за его ладонью. Просто Генма подумал, может, Какаши не нравятся прикосновения, а он тут его трогает. — Какое бы ты там дерьмо не натворил, ты всегда можешь прийти за помощью ко мне. И к Гаю, конечно. Какое бы ты решение не принял, я всегда буду поддерживать тебя. Запомни это ещё раз: я всегда на твоей стороне. Это понятно? — у Генмы вдруг заканчивается весь его запал, с тихим плеском разрывается вся его решительная, какая-то безумная нежность, и он встает резко на ноги, глядя на совсем ошарашенного таким поворотом событий Какаши сверху вниз.

И наклоняется, опираясь руками о колени.

— Ты должен разобраться в самом себе. Когда ты чего-то хочешь, то нужно просто об этом говорить, какое бы глупое желание ни было. И это нормально, жить для себя. Пусть хотя бы часть тебя живёт только для себя, а не для нас всех и Конохи. Понимаешь? Иначе ты сгоришь, пытаясь угодить всем.

Повисает молчание, и Генма чувствует, как от внутреннего волнения у него всё горит внутри, а в ушах шумит кровь.

— Ладненько, — говорит он деланно бодрым голосом, перекатывает сенбон, и выпрямляется. — Теперь мне надо домой. Пока.

— Рин… — Генма останавливается, уже сделав пару шагов мимо сидящего Какаши. — Рин бросилась на Чидори, — говорит тихо Какаши. — Я не смог остановиться.

Генма не оборачивается.

— Я знаю. До завтра.

— Ага, — тихо говорит Какаши. — Спасибо.

Генма вдруг чувствует себя смущённо.

— Маяк в море.

— Что? — спрашивает Генма полуудивленно.

— Маяк в море, — повторяет Какаши, и встает на ноги сам. — Когда ты потерялся, всегда есть маяк, который светит для тебя, чтобы ты нашёл своё пристанище. Мне его нужно найти.

Генма расслабляется, поняв, что имеет в виду Хатаке. И слегка ухмыляется, кивая.

— Ага, маяк.

***

В воскресенье вечером они идут в иджикая после окончания смены Аобы в Штабе, и впятером отправляются в Амагури. Честно говоря, Генма шёл туда с одной целью: просто попробовать выпить. Он даже не ждал собственно дня рождения, ему хотелось узнать, почему все так любят выпивать, говоря, что «расслабляются».

Некоторые улицы уже готовились к Цукими, временем любования полной луны, и многие кафе и увеселительные заведения уже развешивали гирлянды, разноцветные блёстки и всякие безделушные яркие украшения по всем периметрам, поэтому Коноха приобретала всё более и более праздничный вид.

Никто даже не успевает переодеться, поэтому все идут в штатской форме, но, честно говоря, это никого не парило. Аоба с Анко дарят Генме набор усовершенствованных сюрикенов и кунаев, правда, под конец вечера Генма понимает, что под набором имеется подклад с двумя бутылками сливового и персикового нихоншу, и Генма закатывает глаза, глядя на развеселевшую раскрасневшуюся Анко, которая усердно подливала Ширануи шоту, от чего тот действительно перестал чувствовать пол под ногами.

— Кампай, — все шумно стукаются рюмками, и Анко опрокидывает в себя сразу целиком горячий шоту, от чего Сора хихикает и отбирает у куноичи стакан.

— Поверить не могу, что Генма не хочет рассказывать нам о том, кто ему нравится, — заплетающимся языком говорит Анко, тыкая пальцем в охмелевшего Ширануи. Тот испытывает странное стеснение в области пищевода, и ему будто бы не хватает дыхания. Перед глазами всё немного двоится, но Анко пока одна, и слава Ками, в большем количестве Анко Генма бы не выдержал. — Ну? Кто? Учиха небось, да? Энсерэ, да?

Генма хмурится. Это ещё кто? Ах да, лейтенант Военной Полиции Конохи. Генма помнил, что та считалась одной из самых красивых джоунинов Конохи. Одно время каждый уважающий себя джоунин и чуунин пялились на высокомерную брюнетку, но, никто так и не заслужил ни одного снисходительного взгляда Учиха.

— Нет, — машет он головой, даже не желая развивать эту тему. Он пьян, но не настолько.

— Ну, Генма, мы же друзья, — канючит Анко, а потом вскидывается и грозит тому кулаком, чуть не ударив Аобу по носу, и тот тут же усмиряет её.

— Кажется, ей хватит, — смеётся пьяно Сора, но выглядит она лишь слегка опьяневшей. Так что когда они расходятся, Сора уходит домой легко и припеваючи, в отличие от Анко, повисшей кулем муки на своем парне. Райдо, вновь напившегося, забирает Нанами.

***

Генма сверяется с центральными часами Конохи. 01:20. Два часа ночи. Черт, кажется, уже пора идти на работу. У него перед глазами всё ещё мельтешит, и он идёт без разбору, просто слоняясь по улице.

Работа. Точно.

Конечно, завтра Генма точно скажет себе, что у него плохая переносимость алкоголя, и вообще ему не стоит так пить, но сегодня он-то стал взрослым и ему нравится это чувство вседозволенности и бесстрашия, которое даровало ему несколько выпитых рюмок саке. На самом деле, их было двенадцать, но кто запоминал вообще.

— Генма? — Ширануи перестает считать двоящиеся в глазах ступеньки и поднимает голову, чуть щурясь от яркого света.

— Двадцать шесть, — говорит он заплетающимся языком, глядя на Какаши, стоящего перед ним в форме Анбу.

— Что? — спрашивает у него удивленно Какаши.

— Двадцать шесть ступенек, — хрипит Генма, проходя мимо Какаши, и тот косится на, максимум, семь-восемь ступенек, ведущих от входа в Штаб к главному коридору.

— Ты что здесь делаешь? — догоняет Генму Какаши, одергивая того за плечо. Когда Генма разворачивается, на Хатаке веет сладковатым запахом и пьянящим маревом, и Какаши раскрывает рот в понимании. Генма пьян.

Отлично.

— Ты в курсе, что тебе здесь делать нечего? Ты пришёл на работу пьяным. Даже не знаю, тебя либо нужно похвалить за любовь к работе, что ты приходишь на неё даже ночью пьяным, то ли лишить ранга и отправить на исправительные работы, — говорит Какаши, останавливая спец.джоунина и придавливая того к стене. Он всматривается в лицо Генмы, пытаясь понять, насколько тот пьян. Но Хатаке тяжело такое определять, потому что не то, чтобы он сам имел опыт в распитии алкогольных напитков. — Стоп, а тебе можно?

Генма пьяно качает головой, и каштановые пряди волос смешно подпрыгивают.

— Мне уже двадцать один, так что имей уважение к старшим, — бормочет он пьяно, фокусируясь на Какаши. Тот вздыхает, считая в уме его возраст.

— О, ясно. Значит, решил отпраздновать возраст разрешения на распитие алкоголя именно этим самым алкоголем, — утверждающе говорит Какаши, глядя на румянец на щеках Генмы и то, как тот смешно собирает в кучу свои глаза, когда те разъезжаются из-за опьянения. Он старается не думать о том, что Генма довольно милый, когда вот такой, вместо этого подтягивая один стул и усаживая его на него. Сейчас ещё придут патрульные джоунины, вот весело будет, если они увидят своего коллегу таким.

— Генма, эй, ты меня слышишь? Тебе надо домой, — говорит Какаши, обхватывая своей ладонью подбородок Генмы и заставляя того смотреть на себя.

— Какаши? — мягким, расслабленным из-за приличного выпитого количества алкоголя, спрашивает Генма, и Какаши игнорирует то чувство какого-то смущения, которое вызывает у него эта интонация. Он понимает, что Генма только сейчас понял, с кем разговаривает. Значит, совсем всё плохо у него.

— Ага, это я, — встает на ноги Какаши. — Сейчас придут патрульные, и они отведут тебя домой, там вроде Тоширо-сан, вы вроде друзья…

— Друзья, — задумчиво говорит Генма, а потом тяжко-тяжко вздыхает. — Вот мы с тобой тоже друзья, — Ширануи вдруг снимает свой протектор, распуская волосы. — Да?

Чёрт, он реально пьян.

— Ага, — соглашается Хатаке, оглядываясь в поисках патрулей.

— Ладно уж, Хатаке. Пойду я домой, — говорит вдруг чётко Генма, и Какаши уже приятно удивляется самоконтролю Генмы. Он встаёт на ноги, но слегка покачивается. Какаши оценивающе присматривается.

— А ты умеешь себя контролировать, — говорит Какаши, и Генма хмурится, вдруг глядя прям на него.

Какаши смотрит в ответ, глядя на блестящие в свете потолочных плафонов каштановые волосы Генмы, что сейчас без протекторной повязки небрежными прядями лежали на плечах. Одна прядь спускается посреди лба, чуть растрепавшись, и Какаши узнает, что у Генмы есть довольно милая чёлка.

— Разумеется, — вдруг хриплым голосом говорит Генма. — Иначе бы столько лет не молчал, — чуть покачиваясь, добавляет Генма. А потом начинает качаться сильнее, и Какаши приходится обхватить того, чтобы он не свалился посреди коридора. Ками-сама, серьёзно, Генма, какого хрена ты приперся сюда в моё дежурство?

Он чувствует стадо мурашек, пробежавших вдоль позвоночника, когда горячее дыхание обдает ему шею. Генма утыкается ему носом в ключицу, щекоча открытую часть лица мягкими прядями волос, и когда Какаши уже теряет надежду на то, что у Генмы действительно есть самоконтроль, он вдруг резко обхватывает Какаши за плечи и прижимает его к стене.

— Что за…

— Как же ты мне надоел, — низким, хриплым голосом говорит Генма, и Какаши опять чувствует это странное ощущение внутри. — Как же было бы хорошо, если бы я тебя вообще реально не знал. Из-за тебя, — Генма опять тычется носом тому в ключицу, и тот чуть не задыхается от неожиданности и смущения. — Из-за тебя…уже пятый год ни на кого посмотреть не могу, — продолжает прерывисто Генма, а потом вдруг выпрямляется, глядя прямо в глаз потерявшего дар речи Какаши. — Ненавижу тебя, Хатаке. Ками-сама, за что мне это наказание, — хрипло стонет Генма, а потом отпускает пораженного Какаши. — Были бы мы просто друзьями, было бы так хорошо, — говорит Генма, а Какаши стоит, всё ещё прижимаясь к стене и слыша бешеный стук сердца в ушах. — Надо же было влюбиться в тебя. Я думал, перестанешь мельтешить, забуду, — Ширануи опять опасно покачивается на пятках, но Какаши даже не может заставить себя пошевелиться. — Чёрт, Хатаке, ты какой-то незабвенный, — Генма забавно морщит нос, а потом лезет рукой в карман, видимо, желая достать свой сенбон, но мелкая моторика отказывается работать, так что он плюет на это дело. — Даже с твоей дурацкой маской, которую ты вечно таскаешь, всё равно люблю, — заканчивает сам для себя с невероятной грустью Генма, смотрит побитым щенком, а потом взлохмачивает себе волосы и уходит, будто заканчивая какой-то рутинный разговор.

На пороге он спотыкается и умудряется наткнуться на патрульных джоунинов, один из которых Тоширо, узнает его, поздравляет с совершеннолетием, и со смехом отводит его домой.

А Какаши так и остается стоять у стенки с бешено стучащим сердцем и негнущимися ногами. Ключица, кожа рук, лица, все места, которых успел коснуться откровенный в своем опьянении Генма, горят, как и щёки Какаши под этой самой дурацкой маской.


End file.
